LNTTS-Part 2
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: Sequel to "Life Next To The Swansons". Beca is now 18 and is ready to move on with her life and move to LA like she always planned, right? After spending senior year at a new school, she met a few friends and she started dating Jesse, but Jesse is leaving for college in less than 3 months, what will be the outcome of Beca's unplanned life? Collaborated fanfic with rachelhutchie
1. Chapter 1

**LNTTS-Part**** 2**

* * *

**Make sure you read the first story "Life Next to the Swansons" first or this will make NO sense you will be sitting there like "WTF she on about?!"**

**Hey! Yes! Sequel time Whoo!**

**Well this is chapter one, just something to get us started**

**Oh remember the 10 reviews thing? I get 10 reviews I will update ASAP...10 reviews isn't much but the more the better ;)**

**Hope you enjoy our start to the sequel! :)**

* * *

**Friday 31st May 2011**

**Beca's POV**

"for the last time, drop it! It's been a week" I whined pushing Adam by the shoulder. Today was the last day of school and we were on our way our last class, double period music.

"Well what can I say? Who gets drunk on their prom night?" He laughed as we all entered the class room

"Two idiots that let an asshole get their drinks" Stacie said, glaring at Unicycle, we all grabbed chairs and moved them so we could sit in a group

"You do realise, you just called us _both_ idiots" I deadpanned "I think there is only one idiot in this situation" I smirked

"You can't talk to Stacie like that, according to you she is "your love" Adam scoffed, before I could answer Amy spoke up

"yeah and I quote "_Stacie, my love!" _she said, dramatically clutching her chest, Stacie scoffed from my left "don't know what you're laughing about Stacie "_I will come back for you, Beca, dearest!" _she added, Stacie and I cringed each other.

"Okay seniors, last day of school today, so I will let you do what you want just...don't break any instruments" The teacher announced and the class cheered and started moving around the classroom, Jesse held his hand out for me and I groaned

"Where are we going?" I whined but took his hand anyway "I was just going to listen to some music" He didn't answer me and dragged me over to the piano "oh no" I said remembering the first time we sat at this piano

"what are you "oh no-ing at?" He asked as we both sat on the stool

"remember the first time we sat here?" I asked, laughing slightly at how pathetic I was back then

"What when I tried to do this?" He grinned, leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips

"yes, that" I said quietly, he turned back to the piano and ran his fingers over the keys slightly

"so how did you learn how to play?" He asked

"Taught myself" I replied simply, he nodded and started to play something, I recognised it as "_Just the Way You Are"_ by Bruno Mars, he started to sing

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes,  
**_**_make the stars look like they're not shining_**

As he sang, I bobbed my head and imagined my mixing programme and thought of another song to mash it up with

**_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_**

I thought of the right song which happened to be _"Just a Dream_" and I figured out the best time to come in, when I started to sing, Jesse had a confused look on his face but once he realised what I was doing he smiled and bobbed his head along

**(I was thinking bout her, thinkin about me)  
_I know, I know_  
(Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be)  
_when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
(Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
_it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok,_  
(It's only a dream)  
_I say_**

**_When I see your face_  
(So I travelled back, down that road)  
(Will she come back, no one knows)  
_Not a thing that I would change_  
(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_  
(it was only Just A Dream)**

**_When I see your face_  
(So I travelled back, down** **that road)  
(Will she come back, no one knows)  
_Not a thing that I would change_  
(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_  
(it was only Just A Dream)**

_**When I see your face**_

We finished the song and smiled at each other and everyone else in the room applauded for us

"You thought of that on the spot?" Jesse leaned forward and asked in disbelief, I nodded

"How do you think I think of my mixes?" I asked, laughing slightly, he shrugged aRS looked down at the piano keys again

"So if I sang any song you could make a mix out of it?" He asked me with a stupid smirk on his face

"There is a possibility" I replied giving him a sideways glance.

Till the last twenty minutes of class, everyone just messed about, Jesse sat and played songs on various instruments, including "C_arry on My Wayward Son",_ which surprised me as I didn't have him pegged as a Kanas fan. Stacie sat and filed her nails. I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift off to plans for summer...our summer, the last two months before Jesse went to Boston.

I had decided we had to do several things during summer which I had never done, a camping trip with the rest of our group, go to a concert, just me and Jesse and finally go away and stay at some random hotel, just the two of us.

"So you in?" Jesse asked

"What?...What am I in for?" I asked, being taken away from my train by the of thought by the cheesy goofball that is my boyfriend.

"Reinacting 'Summer' from _'High School Musical', _without telling the teacher so then she will just be like-" He looked up dramatically and looked around, confused, mouthing 'What the fuck is happening?'

"So you just suppose that I know what the "Summer" scene is from '_High School Musical'?_, even know I hate movies" I asked, air quoting "Summer"

"Beca, please, you forget that I was there the night we got drunk at Fat Amy's house party and you were running up the street singing every lyric to '_We're All in This Together_' so I know you have saw the movies" I felt myself cringe again, why is it every time I get drunk I do abnormally embarrassing things?

"Ugh fine, I'll do it but only because it's the last day" I groaned "And for your information, the only reason I watched those movies was because of my suspiciously camp brother" at his mention, Adam stood up and made his way over to us, closely followed by Jessica

"Are you talking about how amazing I am as a brother?" He asked with a smug look on his face, I smirked up at him

"Actually we were talking about how you used to concern mom, dad and me with your obsession with '_High School Musical'"_ His cheeks burned and he looked around for someone to back him up, but only found Jessica doubled over with laughter

"Why are _you_ laughing so hard?" He asked her as she continued laughing

"It's just...oh my god I can't breathe...okay...it's just last Monday when you came to my house to convince me to go to prom-" She stopped because she couldn't stop laughing and forgot to breathe

"Spit it out, woman!" He yelled and she tried to compose herself

"Okay...right...well you pulled a Troy Bolton on me and climbed up a tree to get on my balcony and knocked on the glass" she finished and started laughing again, Jesse and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing along with Jessica as Adam stood and covered his face. I fell of my chair and just rolled around the floor laughing

"Hey, Beca! I guess you caught my Illness!" I heard Stacie call across the classroom, everybody else in the class was bewildered by the joke and returned to whatever they were doing.

"Oh Beca" Adam said, with a hint of mischief in his voice as he stood over me "I guess you haven't told anyone about your z-" Before he could say anything else I stood up and slapped my hand over his mouth

"We agreed never to talk about this again" I hissed and removed my hand. I sat back in my seat and waited for the bell to ring, everyone went quiet and the teacher looked up from what she was reading and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at us, she chose to ignore it and went back to what she was reading

"Summer!" Jesse shouted

"Summer!" Stacie yelled

"Summer!" Amy yelled and then we all joined in and chanted it until the bell rang

"Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer!" The bell rang and everyone cheered while I leaned away from Jesse as he jumped up from his seat and climbed over the table, He went over to the piano and played random keys, he then jumped on top of the piano and held his arms out dramatically

"We are the kings of high school!" He yelled "But not anymore 'cause we're out of here!" He added, I rolled my eyes as everyone laughed and started to exit the room, I climbed up on the piano beside him and pushed his chest lightly

"C'mon idiot, lets go" I said

"Wait, one question..." He said "What time is it?" he asked, I looked up at the clock and he facepalmed

"Summer time" I sighed, unenthusiastically, He fist pumped and jumped down, He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me down.

After a lot of screaming, cheering, laughing at freshmen, sophomore and juniors along the halls we finally made it out the building and everyone calmed down

"Hey guys, I was thinking...during summer at some point we could all go camping" I announced hopefully, they all agreed enthusiastically

"Yeah sure but when? Erin's wedding is in 4 days" Jesse said, wrapping his arm around my waist

"And you said you would come with me, Adam and Jessica to my moms house for a week, from the 7th to the 14th" I explained, he nodded and then his face lit up

"Hey guys! lets get ice cream and then go to the lake!" He exclaimed, excitedly like a child on Christmas morning, we all cheered in agreement "Okay we'll all get our stuff and meet at the ice cream place, deal?"

"Deal!" They rest of them said in unison and they all went in their different directions as Adam, Jesse and I went to Jesse's car.

We had picked up our stuff for swimming and had our ice cream, we finally arrived at the lake, it was huge, huge was probably an understatement, this motherfucker was enormous. We got all our things out of the car and set them on the grass a little bit away from the water, I saw Unicycle take off his shirt and walk towards the water

"Stacie" I whispered to her on my right "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked

"Revenge?" she smirked

"Oh yeah" I removed my clothes leaving me in my bikini as did Stacie, we smirked at each other as we walked down the pier that Unicycle was standing at the end of

"Hey Uni, I think there is an old unicycle at the bottom of the lake" Stacie said as we approached him from behind

"Oh yeah?" he asked

"Yeah, if you look right there-" We both pushed him with all our strength so he would fall right into the water with a splash

"What the?!" He exclaimed as he came up to the surface, water dripping from his hair

"Revenge is sweet, _Michael_" I smirked and he grimaced as I used his real name, the next thing I knew was Stacie screamed from my right and she fell in with Donald's arms wrapped around her, Seems like I got lucky! I smirked and spun around on my heel just to be met with the sight of Jesse running towards me at full speed "Just as I thought my luck was changing" I muttered under my breath as he came closer, I held my hands up in surrender since there was no escape and he scooped me up bridal style and jumped in, I screamed as I came in contact with the cold water

"You dick!" I cursed, slapping Jesse in the chest as I brushed away the wet strands of hair that had stuck to my face, he just laughed so I grabbed onto his shoulders and attempted to push him under, failing miserably due to height and weight difference so I just pushed him backwards and then started to splash him, just as he was about to react, Adam and Jess approached the pier looking highly amused as they had watched us all fall, trip or be pushed in. I saw Adam lean into Jessica's ear and whisper something, after her moved away Jessica grabbed Adam's hand and they both jumped in jumped in together and pulled the pose similar to the jump on the front of the "_High School Musical"_ cover.

"Adam, when is your obsession with "_High school Musical"_ gonna stop?" I asked with a smirk

"Hmm, I dunno maybe about the same time when you tell everyone about your z-" I cut him off by sending a ripple of water his way, making him swallow it before he could finish his sentence

"C'mon Adam, you know you should never swallow" Stacie smirked, placing her hands on Adam's shoulders.

**30 Minutes Later**

We all sat on the grass with towels draped over our shoulders, doing our own thing, I sat between Jesse's legs as I played around on my phone

"This is gonna be a good summer" I assure him

"It will be" He agreed, as silence filled the air, Amy broke it by humming a song, this song happened to be "_Last Friday Night"_ by Katy Perry, I knew exactly why she was humming it when she flashed me a mischievous grin, I narrowed my eyes at her and Ashley and Cynthia Rose joined in and started to actually sing

_**There's a stranger in my bed,**_

More people started to join in and Stacie and I both exchanged annoyed glances  
_**There's a pounding in my head**_  
_** Glitter all over the room**_  
_** Pink flamingos in the pool**_  
_** I smell like a minibar**_  
_** DJ's passed out in the yard**_

"Beca!" They all yelled in unison after they sung _"DJ's passed out in the yard" _I rolled my eyes and joined in as everyone else did  
_** Barbie's on the barbeque**_  
_** This a hickie or a bruise**_

_** Pictures of last night**_  
_** Ended up online**_  
_** I'm screwed**_  
_** Oh well**_  
_** It's a blacked out blur**_  
_** But I'm pretty sure it ruled**_  
_** Damn**_

_** Last Friday night**_  
_** Yeah, we danced on tabletops**_  
_** And we took too many shots**_  
_** Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_** Last Friday night**_  
_** Yeah, we maxed our credit cards**_  
_** And got kicked out of the bar**_  
_** So we hit the boulevard**_

_** Last Friday night**_  
_** We went streaking in the park**_  
_** Skinny dipping in the dark**_  
_** Then had a ménage à trois**_  
_** Last Friday night**_  
_** Yeah I think we broke the law**_  
_** Always say we're gonna stop**_  
_** Op-oh-oh**_

We all laughed as we finished the song

"It doesn't take you 2 much to get drunk" Adam scoffed

"Hello...17" Stacie said

"Hello...5ft tall, It doesn't take alcohol long to get round me...Stacie is that even an excuse? you're like 6ft tall" I laughed

"6ft tall in your eyes, midget" she shot back.

* * *

**Like it? if so, review...yay! anyway I'm not gonna bother writing graduation or anything...too complicated...here on your last day you just walk out the school and that's it, simple right?**

**Anyway let me know your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Here is chapter 2**

**18 reviews for chapter one! pretty impressive folks keep them coming**

**Okay I dont want to spoil any of this chapter but can I just say Rachel and I laughed so much writing bits of this!**

**PM if you have any questions or ideas I WILL answer...promise :)**

* * *

**Tuesday 4th June 2011**

**Jesse's POV**

"Come on, Beca, we can't be late for my sisters wedding" I sighed as I walked up behind her and watched her do her makeup

"I need to finish this" she replied "Unless you're any good at removing my piercings, I suggest you stop breathing down my neck"

"Why have you not even taken them out yet?" I whined "Jesus Christ you have like..." I counted the piercings on both ears "...6"

"Are you going to help or what?" She asked

"I have no clue what I'm doing, but I'll try" I kneeled down at her left side and tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear, I looked at the bar at the top of her ear "What's this one called?" I asked, moving it so she would know which one I was talking about

"Scaffold..." She sighed "Now just take it out" I reached for the small metal ball at the end of the bar and unscrewed it, I tried to slide the bar out "Ow!" she exclaimed as it wouldn't come out

"Sorry!" I said and tried to slide it out again but it wouldn't budge

"Just...leave it" She sighed and I held my hands up in surrender and she removed all her piercings in under a minute and set them on the table, She looked at me and smirked as I raised my eyebrows

"How can you do it that fast?" I asked as she went back to finishing her makeup

"Years of practice, I guess"

"Years? how long have you had them?" I asked

"I got my first one when I was 13 and then got the rest before I turned 15"

"Rebel child, much" I laughed

"Oh so you were the perfect child, huh? you said you were the only one planned" She laughed.

**Later That Day**

**Erin's POV**

I am so nervous today, today was my wedding day, today I was no longer going to be a Swanson.

"You okay sweetheart?" My dad whispered into my ear as we stood behind the closed doors with the bridesmaids and groomsmen waiting to walk down the aisle

"Yeah, just thinking" I replied quietly. Chloe and Aubrey are my joint maid of honor because I couldn't decide but they both decided on Aubrey to be the one that hands over Aaron's ring to me when I'm at the alter, Behind the closed doors we all stood in the order we would walk down the aisle, at the front was my friend and former bella, Caitlin, behind her was another friend and former bella, Emily, both were bridesmaids and being escorted by groomsmen, behind them was Chloe, who was being escorted by her boyfriend, Tom, who was also a groomsmen, Aubrey was behind her and she was walking down with the best man, Aaron's best friend, Daniel. The two flower girls were my two little cousins, Zoe, who was 6 and Maya, who was 5, They were behind Aubrey and she made sure they knew what they were doing. And of course at the end was me and my dad.

"You'll do great" he reasured me as I held onto his arm tight, The next thing I knew the doors had been opened and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle then followed by the flower girls, everything was happening so fast, I locked eyes with Aaron and he had his usual charming smile on his face, the music started to play, dad turned and smiled at me and we took the first step but as I lifted my foot that was behind I managed to slip out of my heel "_Great start, Erin, Great start"_ I thought to myself, I hopped backwards and slipped my foot back in the shoe before attaching my arm onto dad's again, I couldn't help but snigger at the fact that would happen to me and _only_ me, as we continued to walk slowly my dad leaned over to me "Only you, Erin" he whispered

"I know" I cringed, Jesse and Beca were trying to make sure Jason wouldn't burst out laughing at my fail, Aubrey and Chloe were face palming and using all their strength to contain their laughter, Aaron must have been biting his tongue, overall everybody would have seen my fail and there is bound to be someone that has it on camera and it will be shown to my future kids...

We finally reached the alter and I passed my bouquet of flowers to Aubrey, Aaron and I stood side by side and faced the officiant

"Who gives this woman?" The officiant asked

"I do" dad answered, I smiled at him and he took his seat next to mom, I smiled at Aaron as the officiant began to speak

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Aaron and Erin in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." He greeted "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." He finished and he motioned for Aaron and I to join hands, we both smiled at each other and he mouthed 'You look amazing'. The officiant cleared his throat and started the vows "Do you, Aaron, take Erin, to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and in health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Aaron responded

"Do you, Erin, take Aaron, to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I replied, Daniel, the best man, tapped Aaron on the shoulder and passed him the ring, he took my left hand and positioned the ring at the tip of my finger

"Aaron repeat after me, I, Aaron give you, Erin this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you"

"I, Aaron give you, Erin this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" He repeated and slid the ring on my finger, Aubrey handed me the ring and I held his left hand

"Erin you do the same, I, Erin give you, Aaron this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" I repeated it and slid the ring onto his finger

"And I hereby pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss your bride" The officiant said nodding at Aaron, Aaron's hands found my waist and mine found his neck, we closed the gap and kissed as everyone in the room applauded us.

**Later On, After the Meal**

**Erin's POV**

We had finished our meal which was really nice and the toasts were about to be made, first my dad made his, thanking all the guests for coming and of course making a toast to Aaron and I, the second speech was made by Aaron who thanked dad for his kind words and thanked both sets of parents for their contribution and lastly complimented the bridesmaids. I decided I wanted to let Jesse say a few words today, so he stood up and cleared his throat

"There comes a time in every person's life when they meet their best friend, their loyal companion, the person they can't stay mad at and the person that they know will look out for them for the rest of their life. That moment happened for Erin 18 years ago when she met me." He chuckled slightly and then continued "I guess I should introduce myself to those of you who don't know me, my name is Jesse and I'm Erin's younger brother. So when Erin asked me to make a speech today, it was an honour, not only for me but for Erin, because she finally admits that I'm officially the best. But doesn't Erin just look stunning tonight" I mouthed 'thank you' and he smiled back at me "it's easy to see why Aaron loves her so fricken much, but to be honest her beauty tonight is making him look better than actually does. Now for those of you who don't know, growing up Erin and I were polar opposites mainly because of the age gap. You see, she was smart and driven, I was the funny goofball, she was athletic, I sat in my room watching movies and eating popcorn." I saw him smile at Beca and she just rolled her eyes "But it was those differences that brought us together I caught her watching some of my movies and then we started to have a movie day at the weekend, and she got me in shape, and I have actually won a ice hockey championship thanks to her, so on that note Aaron keep that in mind, about me and my hockey buddies, if you ever hurt her. So the first time I met Aaron he was the cool Brother I never had, sorry Jase but he is awesome, and it was clear as day to me that they were perfect for each other. So I would like to invite you to raise a glass and join me in toasting to the happy couple. To Erin and Aaron!" He finished and raised a glass as did everyone else, Daniel, the best man made his speech, first off, toasting the bridesmaids and complimenting on how gorgeous they looked, then making a few jokes about Aaron that I found amusing and finally made a toast to both of us. Next up was the joint maid of honour speech by Chloe and Aubrey

"Hi everyone, first off we would like to congratulate the new husband and wife" Chloe started and everyone in the room cheered

"Erin, if you look back at what we did in college, you know that we wouldn't make a normal maid of honour speech" Aubrey said, smirking at me, oh god I knew what was coming, they both came and stood behind us, and Aaron and I turned around so we could see them, they motioned to someone to turn music on and '_Hey Soul Sister'_ came on, I knew _exactly _where this was going, my theory came true when they began to sing, but it sounded good because they were both really good singers

**_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_**

**_The ball and chain is now connected to your left side leg_**

**_we knew right when she met you_**

**_That she would never let you out of sight_**

**_She's such a dream_**

**_Even when she is being very demanding_**

**_The day that you collided was the day that you decided_**

**_You were gonna spend your lives_**

**_Our Bella sister got herself a mister, he's from college see _**

**_And he's, got himself a P. H.d _**

**_Our Bella sister got herself a mister and they're gonna honeymoon...tonight_**

We all laughed and everybody else started to clap along

**_Heeey heeeey heeeey_**

**_We're so glad you've got yourself a husband and now we're free_**

**_You gave her life direction_**

**_A real true love connection that you can't deny I I-I-I-I_**

**_She's so obsessed _**

**_But you still love her just the way she is I guess _**

**_I would like to know, like a virgin, though she's notta_**

**_Well at least not after tonigh-I-I-It _**

My jaw dropped and my cheeks burned as they both winked at me "oh my god" I breathed and Aaron laughed

**_Our Bella sister got herself a mister, he's from college see_**

**_And he's, got himself a P. H.d _**

**_Our Bella sister got herself a mister and they're gonna honeymoon...tonight_**

**_It's finally time to cut the cake_**

**_It's time for us to eat_**

**_For all of you get up out you seats_**

**_As she's gonna throw the flowers for all of you Laaaadies_**

**_Now she Mrs Martin...finally_**

**_I want you all to sing with me,_**

Everybody started to sing along with them

**_Our Bella sister got herself a mister, he's from college see_**

**_And he's, got himself a P. H.d _**

**_Our Bella sister got herself a mister and they're gonna honeymoon...tonight_**

**_Let's all toast to the bride and groom tonight_**

**_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_**

**_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_**

The song finished and everybody rose from their seats and applauded Chloe and Aubrey, They both hugged me and Aaron

"What's with the whole virgin thing?" I asked

"We had to" Chloe shrugged and we all laughed

"Okay can we say one last thing?" Aubrey asked, I nodded and she lifted the microphone to her mouth "Okay everyone, Chloe and I knew these two were meant to be as soon as Erin laid eyes on him" I held my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment, knowing what they were going to say

"Well as much as we knew according to her reaction when she first looked at him, yeah she hadn't even spoke to him yet, this is what she said and I quote "Oh my god, oh my god, how hot is he?!" everyone laughed and I refused to lift my head as Aaron nudged me

"And then it came to writing both their names on paper with a little love heart between them" Aubrey said and the laughter and humiliation continued

"The first time she actually plucked up the courage to talk to him turned out to be easier than she thought as she tripped unintentionally causing him to come to her" Chloe added, I finally lifted my head and looked at everybody

"Well it turns out he was her true love and now they are sitting here today as husband and wife" Aubrey said

"To Erin and Aaron!" they said in unison and everybody raised a glass

"I hate you both" I joked and they both returned to their seats.

Once we had finished all the toasts we had to go to the hotel next door for the _actual_ reception since it was bigger, all of the guests left first and the bridal party stayed before going outside to get the professional photos done

"I can't believed I failed walking down the aisle...but it was so funny" I laughed as we made our way outside where the professional photographers were

"It's expected from you" Aaron laughed and took my hand as we made our way onto the grass where our photos would get taken.

We got some good photos but there was a few were none of us were paying attention and doing something else but the photographer just laughed and still took it. We started to walk the short distance to the building where the reception was being held, everyone else was in front of Aaron and I. We got inside the hotel which had a wide staircase leading to where the reception was, the rest of the party walked up and through the door and closed it before we walked up the stairs, I managed to climb about 3 steps before tripping on the fourth one

"Honestly?!" Aaron exclaimed and we both broke down in laughter as I lay face down on the stairs

"What's...wrong with...me?" I asked, struggling to breathe

"I don't know but their probably in there asking where the hell did they go?" He said, helping me up and I brushed myself down

"I am such a complete fail, I wonder what's going to happen next" I said as I took his hand and he led me upstairs.

"Here they are! The new husband and wife! Mr and Mrs Martin!" The DJ said through the microphone when we finally walked into the large hall and the place erupted in cheers "We're going to start with the first dance" He added, Aaron led me onto the dance floor and he took my left hand in his right and placed his left hand on my waist as and I rested my head on his shoulder as the song began, we swayed to the music as camera flashes were coming from every direction.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too" I whispered back.

"Can we have the best man and the maid of honour to join?" The DJ asked after half the song was done, I looked over at Aubrey and Chloe, Chloe pushed Aubrey up from her seat, I said to Chloe earlier that I think Aubrey may like Daniel and Chloe was going to dance with her boyfriend anyway. The two of them joined us on the dance floor and I smirked at Aubrey causing her to roll her eyes, after only about 5 minutes the DJ invited the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen to the dance floor.

**Jesse's POV**

I sat at a table with Beca, Jason, mom, dad and of course we had to be sat with her, good ol great Auntie Barbra, the first dance finished and everyone except Erin left the dance floor

"Can we welcome Erin's father for the father, daughter dance!" The DJ called and dad stood up to make his way over to Erin.

"Oh Beca this is my Great Aunt Barbra" I said extending my hand in the direction of the small fragile looking woman sitting in a black dress with some sort of black mesh material on top.

"Oooo is that my little Jessie" she said with a smile as she pinched my cheeks "Now Jessie we just need to find you a suitable husband, cause we don't want you to end up with strange little scrawny manchild, a lovely girl like you deserves the very best" Beca was clutching her stomach and biting her lips to stop herself from laughing. I leaned close to Beca's ear

"Look, she's my old doddery Great Aunt, she thinks I'm a girl" I said in a hushed whisper

"I can totally see that" she whispered back, nodding with a massive smirk across her face. I let out a frustrated sigh

"Look, Aunt Barbra, I have told you hundreds of times, I AM A BOY, and this is my girlfriend Beca" I said trying to be as clear as possible

"Oh don't worry, Jessie dear, I'm not going to judge you, I'm fine with the whole homosexual thing and I'm sure Beca here will make a great civil partner" apparently she ignored the start of my sentence beforehand

"Excuse me Barbra I can vouch for Jesse, that's J-E-S-S-E, here and he is definitely a boy" Beca said trying to keep a straight face "And I should know that because-"

"Stop your sentence right there Beca, my 87 year old aunt and my 10 year old brother does NOT need to hear that" I cut her off mid sentence "Stacie's starting to rub off on you" I added, my mom approached the table once she had got some drinks "Mom, she's doing it again" I whined

"Doing what?" She asked looking at Aunt Barbra who was oblivious to the conversation

"She still thinks I'm a girl and now she thinks I'm homosexual cause I'm dating Beca" I whined

"You know she uses a hearing aid Jesse, and she can hardly make out a word you say so just go along with it" She said, I sighed in defeat and turned to Beca, who was still giggling

"Shut up you!" I smirked nudging her slightly

"Hey Jason stand up a minute" Beca commanded and he stood up, confused, Beca fist pumped the air "Yes! I'm taller than you!" she teased

"Take your shoes off" He shot back, folding his arms, Beca slipped off her heels and sure enough Jason was taller than her "Ha! Shorty!" He teased back

"Becs wear 3 inch heels all you want but 5ft 3 is no big improvement" I scoffed, sipping my coke

"He's only like...5ft 2" She shot back, pointing at Jason as they both took their seats again

"Yeah, he's 10 he still has ages to grow" I said.

**1 Hour Later**

**Erin's POV**

We had cut the cake already and now, Chloe, Aubrey and I were at the bar once again, getting more drinks, and the alcohol was already going to my head

"He is so hot" Aubrey drunkenly whispered, pointing in the general direction of where Aaron, Tom and Daniel were standing at the bar, laughing obnoxiously loud, and most likely drunk.

"Someone's...got the hots for the best man" Chloe teased and stumbled slightly into Aubrey's side

"Damn right!" She replied, okay, we're officially drunk

"Go talk to him" I slurred, pushing her in the general direction, she just about lost her footing but managed to stay up, she walked up behind Daniel and spun him around and to our surprise, forcefully kissed him, though he didn't pull away he just rested his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

**15 Minutes Later**

We found ourselves in an even worse drunken state than before, I started to stagger away from the bar, closely followed by Chloe and Aubrey, but Chloe failed and fell flat on her face and just rolled over laughing

"You bitches are meant to be my maids of honour yet I have to wade around with this fucking train while you roll around on it laughing...help me" I said putting on a puppy dog face

"Okayallydokelly artichokey" Chloe said, as she jumped to her feet but failed again and fell on her face again, she tried to stand up, this time more cautiously and successfully as she and Aubrey picked up my train

"Choo! Choo!" Aubrey exclaimed, I looked around, things were blurry but I could see people awkwardly looking at us from Bree's sound effects, she then burst into laughter "You get it?" She asked and I spun around to look at her "...cause...cause it's a train and real trains go CHOO! CHOO!" she yelled, fist pumping the air as if she was blowing the whistle on a train, she silenced the chat that was going around for a moment, we couldn't care less, we honestly didn't really have a clue what was going on.

"What the hell are you three up too?" Aaron slurred as he approached me and tried to kiss me on the cheek, I think, but managed to hit my nose instead

"We're driving the locomotive that is your new wife" Chloe slurred

"Let's get out of this station and head to dance floor central!" Aubrey exclaimed

"All aboard!" I yelled and the 3 guys ran around me and grabbed onto my train, laughter filled the room from all the guests, All 5 of them started making noises a train would make and I led them to the middle of the dance floor "Halt!" I yelled, I bent forward and reached for my heels, slipping them off and throwing them off to the side, Aubrey and Chloe did the same, once the heels were out of the situation we all stood in a line, me at the back due to my train and we all started to reinact the dance Bender, Andrew and Brian did in '_The Breakfast Club_", standing behind one another and walking in unison, swinging our arms and the place erupted in laughter again, we were doing well until Daniel decided to trip up at the front, sending us falling on top of each other. I stood up and looked around and saw the table where Jesse, Beca, Jason, mom, dad and great Aunt Barbra sat, I staggered up to it and slammed my hands on the table making them all jump "Hello...my..my um wonderful, loving, perfect family" I slurred

"Here Erin, take this seat" Jason offered, positioning a chair behind me

"Thanks lil' bro" I said and tried to sit on the chair but Jason pulled it away and I landed on the floor with a thud but it didn't hurt one bit, He walked around me and sat back in his seat still laughing along with everyone else, I reached on top of the table to drag myself up but only managed to grab someone's phone, I pulled it off the table and looked at it

"Can I have my phone back Erin?" Beca asked, suppressing a laugh

"No wait!..." I placed the phone to my ear "Oprah's calling!" I exclaimed an my mouth hung open

"What even?..."

"Baby what are you doing on the floor?" Aaron asked dragging me up from behind

"Oprah's calling!" I repeated and his eyes went wide

"What is she saying?!" He asked excitedly, pressing his ear to the back of the phone

"I...I...I dunno" I replied "Beca..." I whined "She hung up on me" I added, throwing her phone back at her causing her to juggle it uncontrollably until Jesse caught it, I reached for the back of Jason's chair and pulled it from beneath him causing him to fall onto the ground "Sucker!"

"Erin, don't do that to your brother" My mom said

"Love you too mom!" I exclaimed before walking back to the dance floor where the rest of the bridal party were

**_Our Bella sister's got herself a mister!_** Chloe and Aubrey sang drunkenly as we approached them, I motioned for them all to follow me to the table where the cake was originally, they all followed and I climbed up onto it successfully and they all followed suit

"DJ! PARTY IN THE USA!" I yelled over once we were all on the table, the music played and the first verse started but we just sort of mumbled along not actually knowing the words in our drunken state but once the chorus arrived we jumped off the table and started singing obnoxiously loud, sending people on the verge of tears of laughter

**_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah_**

We all danced around drunkenly, going right up in people's faces only causing them to laugh

**_Movin' my hips like yeah  
I_ got_ my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA_**

"Whoo!" we all cheered in unison once the chorus had finished and I waved my hand in the DJ's direction to turn it off.

Later that night, reception was over and the guests started to leave, Aaron and I were spending the night in the hotel, Jesse and Beca approached us

"Mom said we need to make sure you 2 get to your room without killing yourselves" Jesse sighed

"What are big brothers for right?" I asked and Aaron picked me up bridal style and we staggered towards the door

"Erin, I'm your younger brother..."

"You are? Really? Oh my god!" I exclaimed, He shook his head as him and Beca walked at either side of us making sure we walk in a somewhat straight line

"So I'm guessing you both had fun tonight?" Beca asked, I stretched my arm behind me to pat her on the shoulder but I missed and hit her face instead

"Damn straight we did!...right baby?" I asked Aaron

"We sure did" he agreed.

* * *

**Okay that was long**

**I want to know what all your thoughts were, like what was the funniest part, who was your fav character in this chapter, who just made you laugh till you fell off your seat...if you didnt laugh...you have problems sorry hahaha anyway tell me what you thought in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Chapter 3! quick update, huh?**

**Well I don't really have much to say here so just enjoy**

* * *

**Friday June 7****th**** 2011**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse, Adam, Jessica and I stood at the front door of mom's house; it still looked the same as before, nothing had been changed. I knocked on the door a few times and we stood in silence until someone opened the door

"Hi guys!" Mom exclaimed as she swung open the door and a taller, dark haired man stood behind her

"Hi mom" Adam and I said in unison

"Oh I'm sorry" She said glancing between Jesse and Jessica "I'm Jillian, Adam and Rebecca's mom but call me Jill" Jesse nudged my side playfully and I glared at my mom

"Hi Jillian, I'm Rebecca but call me Beca" I said sarcastically, folding my arms across my chest

"Hi Jill, I'm Jesse, Beca's boyfriend" Jesse said, removing his hand from my waist and extending his hand to meet hers

"And I'm Jessica, Adam's girlfriend just call me Jess, everyone else does" Jessica said

"Oh and this is my new boyfriend, David, he has a son called Joe and he's-" she turned around and leaned backwards slightly to get a better look "-in the living room" David shook all of our hands before mom motioned the 4 of us to come in. We walked in the living room and there was a boy slouched on the couch with his laptop on his lap and earphones in his ears, he had short, dark brown hair, light blue eyes and he was wearing jeans and an "_Arctic Monkeys_" T-shirt.

"Joe" David said trying to get his son's attention, the boy removed his earphones

"Dad! I'm busy" He said, raising his voice but then he turned around to face us all at the door

"This is Jill's children, Adam and Beca, and this is Jesse, Beca's boyfriend, and Jessica, Adam's girlfriend" He explained, motioning to each one of us

"Hey" Joe mumbled and turned back to his laptop

"Ignore him, he's just 14" David said quietly as the rest of us shuffled into the kitchen, leaving Joe and David behind in the living room.

"So, you guys how's life with your father?" mom asked, once we had shut the door behind us

"Bullshit" I said simply, as I searched through the cupboards

"Beca..." she warned, I rolled my eyes even if she could only see the back of my head

"No, seriously mom..."Adam added

"We're living in some really bad TV drama" I said and let out a frustrated groan and closed the cupboard "Do you have any juice pouches?" I asked her, whoa, wait a minute I did NOT just asked that, I mentally curse Jesse as she gives me a confused look

"Since when do you like juice pouches?" She asked and I glared at Jesse's goofy grin "...But to answer your question, check the fridge" she added

"My dear, dear Beca, Juice pouches 101, they are never, ever, kept outside the fridge" Jesse smirked, I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge, I brought out 4 and set them on the table in front of them

"Wait, so how are you living in a really bad TV drama?" she asked as I took the seat next to Jesse

"Dad got his girlfriend pregnant" I said and her mouth hung open "Yep" I answered her question before she even asked it.

I set my phone on the table, but I must have hit the home button because it lit up revealing my prom photo with Jesse, I covered my face with my hand as I caught mom's eyes looking at it

"Oh is this your prom photo, Beca? You both look amazing" She complimented, picking up the phone

"Here's a picture of all four of us" Jessica said, offering her phone, mom gave me my phone back and took Jessica's instead

"Oh wow" She complimented, we all smiled at her and she handed the phone back to Jessica, I stood up and held my hand out to Jesse

"C'mon" I said, motioning my head towards the door

"Where are we going?" He asked but took my hand anyway and stood up

"My room" I replied and led him out the kitchen, I took him upstairs and we stood outside the door that used to be my room but I don't think anything's happened to it, I creaked open the door and popped my head in "Aw shit!" I cursed and quickly dragged my head back out and slammed the door shut

"What is it?" Jesse asked, trying to slip his hand past me to open the door but I just moved my body so I blocked the door handle

"You can NOT go in there!" I exclaimed, planting my hands on the door behind me

"Why not?" He asked, using his puppy dog eyes on me

"Just because" I said through gritted teeth

"Not a good enough reason" He grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder, I punched his back and he just laughed. He pushed open the door and scoffed, he put me down and I spun around to see the poster of Zac Efron on my wall, I cringed as Jesse covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing "You had a crush on Zac Efron?" He sniggered, I covered my face and sat on my bed "Hey, Beca look up" I looked up at him, He pretended to flick his hair and wink like Zac Efron "Hey, Gabriella" he said in a low voice, I stood up and slapped him across the face

"What's going on in he-Oh my god you still have it?" I turned my head to see Adam and Jessica laughing

"Mom didn't take it away" I whined "Can we just drop this?" I asked

"You always said he had the most beautiful eyes" Adam teased, fluttering his eyes, I groaned

"I thought you liked my eyes" Jesse pouted, I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Will you stop teasing me?" I asked, leaning closer to his face teasingly, he managed a nod "I _love_ brown eyes" I said quietly and closed the gap so our lips would meet "Hold on, I forgot my phone downstairs" he whined at the loss of contact and I made my way out the room, closing the door behind me, I stopped in my tracks as I heard music coming from what used to be the spare room, I walked backwards slowly and pressed my ear up against the door, It wasn't just one song, it was a mix between 2 different songs. I slowly opened the door and Joe was sitting at his desk with his laptop, he spun around in shock as he heard me come in "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you" I said

"No, it's cool" he replied

"It's just I heard the mix, its pretty good" I complimented

"I can't get it right though" He said

"Let me have a look" I said and walked up and stood behind his chair, I took the headphones and slipped them over my ears; I looked down at the equipment "Is this my old stuff?" I asked, curiously

"Uh yeah, Jill said I could use it since you went to stay with your dad" He replied quietly

"Yeah that's fine I've got new equipment at my dad's" I replied, I leaned over him and fiddled with the tempo and downbeat and made sure the chord progression was right, I bobbed my head along as he tapped his finger on the desk

"Wow" He complimented "That's so cool" I shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it

"I know what it's like you know" I said, taking a seat on his bed and he took his headphones off, he looked at me with a confused expression "For your dad to be with another woman"

"You do?"

"Yeah and my dad got the bitch pregnant" I said, through gritted teeth at the thought of Sheila

"That must suck"

"Well yeah, the thought of having another sibling is hard for me and Adam, since we spent 18 years with just each other" I said, why am I opening up to his kid? I haven't even known him for more than 4 hours...well I suppose we're sort of going through the same thing and we both escape through music

"But if my dad asks your mom to marry him, I'll be your step-brother" He said quietly

"But that's different, I could tolerate you" we both laughed "God knows what Sheila's gonna pop out" I added, he scrunched up his face at my words "So what's it like living with my mom?" I asked, changing the subject

"You should know you've stayed with her longer than me" He laughed

"But when I was here she was constantly fighting with my dad, it wasn't good" I replied, looking down at my hands

"Well its okay, just a bit boring being here myself"

"Trust me, make the most of it, do you know how hard it was to get away from your twin" I laughed and as on cue Jesse, Jess and Adam walked in

"Beca, how long does it take you to get your phone?" Jesse asked

"Well I heard an awesome mix and I had to hear it" I replied, glancing at Joe

"Only because you helped me" He said, Jesse came and sat on the bed beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder "You guys are lucky you're all 18, you can just go and move out" I looked up at Jesse and I searched his eyes, he could tell what I was thinking,

"It's not that easy" I replied quietly.

**Later, 5:30pm**

Adam and I were in the kitchen while everyone else was in the living room

"Why is that tree still here?" I whined, Adam laughed and stood beside me as we looked out the window at the tall tree

"Bringing back nightmares?" He chuckled

"It was the fact that you would just stand there and laugh until dad came and got me down" I said, turning my back to the window and leaning on the counter, I eyed 2 plastic cups that were on the kitchen table "Hey Adam?" I asked walking over to the table

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember that day when we were like...what...11 or something and we were so bored we amused ourselves with plastic cups?" I asked as I picked up one of the cups and examined it in my hand

"Then all the kids at school wanted to learn how to do it?" He asked, I turned around and he was smiling like an idiot, he walked up to me and picked up the second cup

"Do you still remember how to do it?" I asked, placing the cup face down on the table as he did

"It's not the easiest thing to forget, you know" He replied, we counted down from 3 and started to make a beat with the cup, once we had done it twice we began to sing

**_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow what-do-ya say?_**

**_When I'm gone, When I'm gone_**  
**_You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my hair_**  
**_You're gonna miss me everywhere, Oh_**  
**_You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

**_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_**  
**_The one with the prettiest of views_**  
**_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_**  
**_It's got sights to give you shivers_**  
**_But it sure would be prettier with you_**

**_When I'm gone, When I'm gone_**  
**_You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
**_You're 'gonna miss me by my walk_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my talk, Oh_**  
**_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

"You both still remember that?" mom asked, we spun around and everybody was watching us, we both nodded

"Hey, Beca, want to replay more childhood memories?" Adam asked, pointing behind him at the tree

"Oh god" I said, but he dragged me by the arm anyway, Jesse and Jessica closely followed

"Oh, Adam has a thing for trees apparently" Jessica smirked as Adam approached it and started to climb up

"I am not climbing that" I said stubbornly and before I knew it Jessica had climbed up and was sitting on the large branch with Adam, then Jesse climbed up and sat next to Jessica, I rolled my eyes but I still refused to move

"C'mon Becs" Jesse tried but I shook my head

"I'll give you $10" Adam offered, I thought about it for a minute

"20 and you have a deal" I shot back, squinting my eyes

"Ugh fine, just get your short ass up here" I rolled my eyes again and made my way over to the dreaded tree, I looked around a bit and noticed something

"Hey look-"

"Quit stalling!" Adam yelled

"Shut up dick, I wasn't stalling, our names are still carved into this" I laughed, I turned my attention back to actually climbing the damn thing, the thing about this tree was that it wasn't that tall and Adam could easily jump down without hurting himself too much but since I'm short I was always scared to jump down. I climbed halfway up and grabbed Jesse's hand and he pulled me up so I could sit next to him

"So, what's the deal with you and this tree?" Jesse asked

"I could never get down" I said quietly "I'm too short"

"Well how did you get down eventually?" He asked

"Since the tree's not that tall my dad was able to get me but since you're tall and Adam's tall I think I'm safe" I chuckled

"Yeah, Beca, like that kid...what's his name?-"Adam started

"Oh god, no, not Jeremy" I cringed

"Who's Jeremy?" Jessica asked

"This kid that had a huge crush on Beca and one day he climbed over the fence and chased her up the tree" Adam replied, trying to suppress a laugh

"What made it worse he was our next door neigh-"

"Adam? Beca?!" This blonde boy yelled from over the fence

"Adam, you don't think it's-" I asked worriedly but was cut short from him calling again

"It's me, Jeremy, hey Beca!" He yelled, oh god, it was him

"You don't seriously _still_ have a crush on me do you?" I asked, he opened his mouth to speak but Jesse spoke first

"Dude, before you speak let me just make it clear that I am her boyfriend!" Jesse called; I rolled my eyes at his attempt at a protective boyfriend

"Jeremy, having a crush on a girl doesn't mean you chase them up a tree, that's what dogs do to cats!" Adam yelled and we laughed as Jeremy just walked back into his house

"Did he have a crush on you right up until you left?" Jesse asked, I nodded to confirm "Jesus someone was determined" he mumbled

"Oh you call _him_ determined? Says the guy who tried to kiss me on the first day of school" I scoffed; we spent most of our time just talking about funny memories.

"I think I really messed my cousin up..." I trailed off; Jesse looked at me with a confused expression

"Oh yeah, that time you made her touch tongues with you" Adam scoffed

"What the?!" Jesse exclaimed

"Don't ask..." I said.

"Oh Beca, you wouldn't want to be Stacie's friend when Twilight came out" Jessica said, leaning forward to see me

"I'm scared to ask"

"She had this huge obsession with twilight and an even bigger obsession with Taylor Lautner" She laughed, I snorted with laughter

"Oh god that is _so_ getting used for blackmail...oh wait a minute" I pulled out my phone and searched for a picture of Taylor Lautner. I found one and sent it to Stacie

**_To: Stacie_**

**_(Picture of Taylor Lautner)_**

**_Drooling are we? Hehe xxx-Beca_**

**_From: Stacie_**

**_(Picture of Zac Efron)_**

**_Who's drooling now? Love ya hehe xxx-Stacie_**

**_T_****_o: Stacie_**

**_Who told you? Xxx-Beca_**

**_From: Stacie_**

**_Who told you about Taylor Lautner? Xxx-Stacie_**

**_T_****_o: Stacie_**

**_Jess haha she said you had some huge obsession with Twilight AND Taylor xxx-Beca_**

**_From: Stacie_**

**_Your brother told me when I was suspicious about the 'Z' secret xxx-Stacie_**

I slid my phone back into my pocket and glared at Adam

"You told Stacie about the Zac Efron thing" I hissed

"I was pinned against a wall and her knee was in perfect range for her to knee me in the crotch, what was I meant to say?" He replied, laughing slightly

"Guys dinner's ready!" mom called from the kitchen, oh god, now it was time for me to get down

"I'll get down first" Jesse assured, he jumped down and held his hands out to me, I shimmied into a better position and he lifted me down and I was safely on the ground

"Yes!" I cheered, fist pumping the air

"You do realise you still needed help" Adam scoffed as he jumped down and then helped Jessica

"Just...let me enjoy this moment, okay?" I laughed as the 4 of us made our way into the kitchen.

* * *

**You finally get to know the 'Z' secret, it wasn't that much of a deal, **

**anyway if you review I want you to tell me-**

**1. Who your favourite character in this specific chapter and why**

**Or**

** was your favourite moment in this specific chapter and why**

**Or both if you had a fav character and a fav scene**

**If you're gonna review can you do me a favour and not just put 'UPDATE!' cause even you guys admitted that I'm a pretty quick updater anyway so if you're gonna review please tell me you thoughts on the chapter**

**PM me any questions or Ideas, all questions are answered and ideas are reviewed by Rachel and I to decide to use it or not. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Chapter 4 in record breaking time! how quick was that! Whoo!**

**48 reviews for 3 chapters! That's amazing guys! keep it up!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Saturday 8****th**** June 2011**

**8:30am**

**Beca's POV**

I was lying on the couch, bored out of my mind because I woke up before anyone else, which I'm pretty pissed about because I don't normally get up this early when I don't have school, I sighed and picked up my phone, I called Stacie, hit speaker phone and rested it on my chest as it dialled

_"You woke me up, bitch"_

"Woah, someone's irritated"

_"Well you just woke me up, why are you up anyway?"_

"I woke up before anyone else and I'm bored"

_"So you decided to call me at half 8 in the morning"_

"Stop your whining, what are you up to anyway?" I stood up and walked through to the kitchen, with the phone in my hand

_"I was sleeping but I'm awake now, what are you doing?"_ I set the phone down on the counter

"Making coffee"

"Morning Beca" Jessica said as she entered the room

_"There's the bitch" _Stacie joked, Jessica came up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders

"Hi Stacie" Jessica said in a sweet tone, Stacie mumbled something and Jess went and took a seat at the table

_"So what's it like staying with your mom?"_

"Well it's a bit less dramatic than staying with my dad; I've got a new not-so-step-brother"

_"Yeah? What's he like?"_

"He's okay actually, he mixes like me so that's pretty cool" The door swung open again and Adam and Jesse walked in "Hey guys"

_"Who's that?"_

"Hey Stacie" Jesse said as he came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek

_"Hi Jesse"_

"What's up Stacie?" Adam called from his seat next to Jessica

_"Hey Adam, right Beca I need to go, I'll talk to you soon, okay?"_

"Sure, right, bye"

_"Bye!"_ I hit end call and turned to everyone else at the table

"What was Stacie saying?" Jesse asked

"She was just whining at the fact I got her up this early" I shrugged "Hey Jesse?"

"Hmm?" I walked over to the table and set my coffee down

"Where did I leave my iPod?" I asked, tilting my head to the left

"I think you left it in the car"

"Okay, I'll go get it" I walked out the kitchen and made my way outside, I groaned as I stepped outside and saw Jeremy exiting his house, I placed my hand at the side of my face hoping he wouldn't noticed, obviously that failed as he came walking towards me

"Hey Beca" He said once he reached me, I ignored him and unlocked the car door "You look even more beautiful than before" I let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face him

"Yeah un-brushed hair, yesterdays make-up, old joggers and a t-shirt, hmm yeah brings the boys in alright" I said as and he just put a stupid smile on his face, I rolled my eyes and reached into the car to get my iPod, once I had retrieved it out of the car a closed the door and started to walk away, but a hand on my waist stopped me, I slowly turned around to face him

"What's wrong with you Beca? What happened to us?" He asked, refusing to take away his hand away, I scoffed

"There was no _us_, you chased me up a fucking tree!" I said raising my voice; hopefully Adam or Jesse would hear so they can get this creepy bastard away from me "And get your hand off my waist!" I yelled, my front door swung open and Jesse appeared

"Hey, you!" Jesse yelled, he quickly walked up to us, pointing at Jeremy "Get your hands off her!" He yelled, Jeremy quickly removed his hand and jumped back over the short fence and ran to his door "That's what I thought! And don't even think about coming near her again!"

"Oh Jess you've got a little bit of jealously on your face" I said with a smirk as I pretended to wipe something off his cheek.

"Please I was just saving my damsel in distress" he then scooped me up bridal style

"My hero!" I shouted, mockingly as I placed a kiss on his cheek. Once we were in the door he put me down and we went into the kitchen. My Mom and David were now up and rushing about the kitchen getting ready for work, David was in a suit and tie and was pouring coffee into a travel mug. Lawyer maybe? I thought to myself.

"Hey has anyone seen Joe this morning" I asked

"Yeah he's in the living room on the couch as usual Bec" Mom said with a smile, obviously she was pleased with the idea of me making an effort with getting to know Joe. I went into the living room and sure enough there he was. He had his headphones on and was tapping furiously at his laptop. I sneaked up behind the couch, which wasn't hard since it came up to my hips, and grabbed one side of his headphone set, pulled it away a little and then let it go and it sprung back and hit his ear.

"JESUS!... Beca you're like a house elf the way you just snuck up on me". I sniggered then climbed over the couch and landed next to him and handed him my iPod. I thanked god that I had a black iPod, and that it wasn't the pink one I used to have that my Mom had got me, or this would have been awkward. He accepted it and just looks at me confused

"Joe this is an iPod, people to listen to music through a magical cable that plugs in here" I said in a patronising tone pointing to the headphone port.

"I know that idiot, it's just... why are you giving it to me?"

"So you can hear more of my mixes and later on I give you some tricks of the trade". I said with pointing my fingers to a gun shape and clicking. He just looks between the iPod and me

"Beca, why are you being so nice to me?"

"cause to be honest" I sighed "I could be stuck with a kid who is a lot worse than you and I know what you're going through and it sucks so...if you need someone to get angry at or to complain to, I love an argument" I said with a smirk putting up my fists.

"Oh...thanks" he said with a embarrassed smile then looked up at me suddenly "You don't want a hug or something it's just I hate people being in my personal space" He said quickly

"You know Joe, I was just thinking the same thing I was just sitting here like 'Dear god I hope this kid doesn't want me to hug him' I'm the very same... well accept Jesse"

"Yeah you to look happy together" I gave him the best smile I could muster due to what he had just said.

"Yeah...we are"

**Later, 2pm**

Jessica, Adam, Jesse, Joe and I were in Jesse's car going to the old music store that Adam and I used to go to all the time, mom asked us to bring Joe along because David and her were going to work, Jess and Jesse sat in the front and Joe was in between Adam and I.

"Looks like you're finally tall enough to be in the car without a booster seat, Beca" He joked, I leaned forward and glared at him

"At least I'm not the 18 year old that has an obsession with High School Musical" I shot back, Joe scoffed from my right

"I don't!"

"You so do!" I scoffed

"Oh says the person who still has a poster of Zac Efron on her wall!" He scoffed

"Seriously?!" Joe asked

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR 2 SECONDS?!" Jessica yelled, I turned my attention to out the window

"Yes, _mom_" I mumbled

"That's what I thought, Rebecca" She smirked and Jesse scoffed, I kicked the back of his seat

"Why do you have to laugh _every time_ you hear my name?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air

"Kicking my seat? Real mature" He laughed

"I'm surprised she can actually reach your seat, Jesse" Adam joked, Joe was now in tears of laughter, I reached over him and hit Adam across the back of the head.

**Beca's POV**

**2:25pm**

We stepped out of the car and into the car park of Adam and I's favourite store as kids, an old music store 'Don't Fret' that Adam and I came across years ago. As soon as Jesse seen the sign above the door as walked over he burst out laughing at the pun. Goofball. It may have been almost a year since we were in the store but nothing had changed, Philip the owner was still sitting behind the cashier's desk just as we had left him. We knew Philip pretty well as Adam and I always came here when we wanted to get away from our parents, God, we have a lot of memories in this shop, this is where Adam bought his first guitar, and where I got my first mixing equipment that Joe uses, not to mention the countless records that I now have stacked in my room.

"Oh my god Beca look they have one of Foreigner's first records!" Jesse interrupted me from my reminiscing

"What?"

"They have records from Foreigner" he repeated, I gave him a questioning look "Oh come on Beca its Foreigner...please, you have to know them, and they sung loads of awesome songs!"

"Nope sorry" he just stood there stunned, then took a step forward and started to sing quietly

**_And I guess it's just the woman in you_**

**_That brings out the man in me! _**

**_I know I can't help myself _**

**_You're all in the world to me!' _**

I started laughing and he smiled and then stopped singing

"What's so funny? I know it's not my voice because I'm amazing" he said pretending to flip his hair.

"I knew exactly who foreigner were I just wanted to see if you would make a fool of yourself"

"Very funny Becs, very funny" he said before turning around and walking back to the records.

**Adam's POV**

God, I can't believe I haven't been in this shop for over a year. I can remember spending hours here with Beca when we were younger. I wandered around the shop just reacquainting myself with the set up. I let out a chuckle when I walked past the old sign next to the guitar section 'absolutely under no circumstances at all, are customers aloud to play, stairway to heaven, sweet child of mine or smoke on water when trying out the guitars -Thank-you' I remember when I first came into the store I had done just that, and played smoke on water. Philip came up to me and begged me to play a different song as just about every person that entered the store to look at guitars played one of the three, not so long after Philip had put up the sign.

I looked around the store for Jessica; I finally spotted her in one of the aisles staring at a record cover. I walked towards her and called her names a few time but she didn't look up from the cover. As I got closer I saw that she was looking at the front cover of the record and not the back of it, not at the songs, I also saw that on the front cover there was a picture of a baby in a crib. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist; she flinched at my touch but then leaned back into me. She was still looking at the record deeply as though she didn't want to miss a detail of it.

"Don't worry jess we have many, many years ahead of us for that" She put the record back in its place and the turned round to hug me. I rearranged my arms so that I could hold her as close as possible.

**Beca's POV**

**3:10pm**

We had now been in the store for almost an hour, and still we were all still engrossed in looking through hundreds of records and CD's. Jesse had almost collapsed with excitement when he discovered that the store had a movie soundtrack section. I walked over to him to find him now carrying a basket with about 15 different CD's in it.

"Hey weirdo, have you not got enough soundtrack CD's there?"

"My dear Beca there is no such thing as too many soundtracks" he said as he returned to the shelves. I couldn't help but laugh as he absent mindedly hummed the soundtrack to each CD he picked up as he picked it up. He went from Aubrey Hepburn's song from Breakfast at Tiffany's, to Indiana Jones and then my personal favourite was Jaws because that's when he realised he was doing it and turned round and grabbed me suddenly and placed kisses on my neck. I wrestled to freedom and went over to the DJ aisle, where I saw the new David Guetta Album. I jumped as someone started talking to me.

"You know Beca I had you down for being all hard-core and bad ass but after seeing that display of public affection with Jesse I may have to change my mind" I nudged Joe playfully "oh and by the way, no offence but your Boyfriend is kind of a movie nerd I walked past him and he was just spieling out all these random facts about movies to a poor defenceless member of the public" I laughed in response

"On that we agree".

**Later, 5pm**

We made it home from the music store expecting mom or David to be in.

"Hello?" I called but there was no answer, I set my keys down on the table and walked through to the kitchen and there was a note on the dining table "Hey guys, there's a note!" I called and they all walked in to the room "It says: "Hey guys, we both have to work late so you will have to make your own dinner, there is stuff to make spaghetti, I'll be home about 10" I flipped over the note "PS. Beca, Adam don't burn the house down, we don't want a repeat of 2 years ago"

"Did you guys start a fire?!" Jesse asked in disbelief, I set the note on the table and I looked at Adam and just laughed

"No, we just burnt the food _really _bad" Adam replied

"That was when we were 16, we weren't allowed to cook again" I laughed "But I'm guessing she thinks now that we're 18 that our cooking has improved" Adam and I both looked at each other

"That hasn't happened yet" We said in unison

"Do you always do that?" Joe asked

"What?"

"Saying stuff at the same time?" he asked, Jesse and Jessica looked at each other and laughed

"Yes" Jesse and Jessica said in unison "Right let's get started!" Jesse said moving over to the fridge "Beca, Adam you two cook the pasta, I'm sure you can't screw that up" He scoffed, opening the fridge

"Yes chef!" Adam and I said mockingly, I crouched down at the cupboard and brought out a pot "I'll fill it with water, Adam" I told him

"Why can't I do it?" He said, trying to grab the pot from me

"Because, I'm doing it!" I said yanking it back

"Why can't you two just share?" Jessica sighed as she helped Jesse with the sauce

"I shared a womb with him, is that not enough?" I said "You know what? Fuck it, you fill it!" I said, dropping the pot in the sink, I left Adam to fill it up while I turned the stove on.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Do you think it'll be ready?" I asked, stirring the pot of spaghetti and glancing at Jesse

"Try it" He shrugged, Adam pushed me out of the way

"I'll test it" He said taking a bit of spaghetti out of the pot and moving to the middle of the room, looking at the ceiling

"Adam! How many times have we got into trouble for doing that?" I said, trying to grab his wrists

"What's he doing?" Jessica asked cautiously, Adam managed to shake his wrists out of my grip and he threw the piece of spaghetti at the ceiling "What the-?" Jessica asked

"If it sticks its ready-oh its peeling back off" Adam said and positioned himself under the falling piece of spaghetti with his mouth open, I pushed him so he would stumble to the side and fall to the ground, Joe bent forward in laughter as Adam hit the ground along with the spaghetti.

"Take that bitch!" I said, pretending to shoot him, my hand shaped as a gun

"Are you guys always like this?" Joe asked, once his laughter died down

"You should see drunken Beca" Jesse scoffed

"You should see Beca and Stacie's antics" Jessica laughed

"Who's Stacie?" Joe asked

"Her best friend that she got drunk with on their prom" Adam said, finally trying to get up from the floor.

"You got drunk on your prom?" Joe scoffed

"Our asshole friend spiked our drinks" I explained.

**10 Minutes Later**

We sat down to eat our meal, it turned out okay since we had Jesse and Jessica here, while Joe just sat and watched, we had to stop Adam from throwing spaghetti again which was quite a task. Just as I was about to shove a forkful into my mouth, my phone vibrated

"Fuck off" I cursed, dropping my fork on the plate and taking my phone out my pocket "It's Donald" I hit answer, turned it on speaker phone and placed it in the middle of the table "Hey Donald!"

_"Beca, we wanted to ask, if you guys are able to come home early? We arranged the camping trip for Tuesday"_

"Didn't really give us a chance there, did ya sunshine?-no um, yeah my mom would probably let us come home early"

_"Okay, cool, everybody's able to come anyway"_

"Well that's goo-"

"_Hey Beca!" _I hear Stacie call down the line

"Taylor Lautner!"

"_Zac Efron!"_

"Taylor!"

_"Zac-Stacie, give me my phone!" _ Donald yelled and there was a crackle, all of us at the table laughed "_Stacie...Stop!" _We continued to laugh "_I'm gonna have to go...Stacie is-"_

"Being Stacie?" I asked

"_Exactly that, okay, bye"_

"Bye!" we called in unison. I ended the call and picked up my phone "I better text mom"

**_To: Mom_**

**_Hi mom is it ok if we leave tomorrow? Our friends have arranged a camping trip-Beca_**

5 minutes later, I got a reply.

**_From: Mom_**

**_That's okay, as long as you guys promise to come visit again-Mom_**

**_To: Mom_**

**_We will-Beca._**

**Adam's POV**

**1:10am**

I woke up drenched in sweat. Nice. I looked over to Jesse's Bed next to mine; he was out sprawled out on his bed, completely knocked out. I dragged my legs off the side of the bed and stumbled blindly till I reached the hall and turned on the light. I walked downstairs as quietly as possible and entered the kitchen, I immediately went to the fridge and pulled out a juice pouch from the top shelf, I smiled as I thought of Beca, admitting her liking of them. I jumped when I heard someone clear their throat from behind me,

"Dammit Mom, little warning next time before, scaring the crap out of me...why are you still up it's like quarter past one in the morning"

"Sorry Adam, I was trying to just make you aware on my presence, not 'scare the crap out of you" she said using air quotes "And I'm almost done just finishing up my emails for work". I took a seat at the table opposite her, and I just sat and stared at my juice pouch.

"Something bothering you son, or do you now just randomly get up at night with a craving for juice pouches" I breathed out a chuckle

"No nothing just a bad dream, its fine, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself" it came out harsher than I had anticipated,

"Adam I'm just gonna come out and say it... I know about Jessica losing the baby" She said, closing her laptop and placing it to the side. I stared at her for a minute or two taking in what she had just said.

"Your Dad called me, much to my delight, and told me the night that he found out, I understand why you didn't tell me." she said as she placed her hand over mine

"I would have just gone over the top with the motherly smothering and I'll bet at that point you and Jess just wanted you space" I felt a tear fall down my face, I used my free hand to wipe I away.

"You know, today at the store, Jess was standing looking at this record cover...and it, it had a picture on the front of it, of this little kid in a crib...and I just played it off as though it didn't affect me massively, but only cause I know Jess need someone to support her" I struggled out as my throat voice became full of emotion.

"So who's there to support you then, Adam? You can't just burry this all up you need to talk to Jessica and tell her what going on with you, that's what happened with me and your Dad we didn't talk to each other enough so when we both finally had such a build up of feelings they came out wrong and we fought about it" I smiled up at her,

"okay... I promise I'll talk to Jessica" I stood up and put my empty pouch in the trash can and started to walk towards the door before I stopped and turned around.

"Night Mom, and...er.. Thanks, I should have kept you in the loop about me and Jessica it wasn't fair of me not to. Plus you seem to be better with the whole advice thing than dad" I gave her a sad smile and went back up to my room.

* * *

**A little more Jeremy and a little more Joe, like?**

**Remember in reviews guys I like to know what you thought eg. Fav Character, Fav scene, What made you laugh, smile, cry, smash the screen haha**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Yep another quick update!**

**Oh I changed the cover photo for this and the guy on Jessica's right is Adam's visual aid, it's Max Thieriot, you probably know him as Seth from The Pacifier, if you have never seen that movie you are most certainly deprived, awesome movie! anyway tell me what you think and does he come across as Adam to you?**

**Anyway enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Tuesday 11****th**** June 2011**

**5pm**

**Beca's POV**

"Beca" "Beca!"

"Huh, what?" I turned my attention to Jesse, who looked like he was struggling to pitch the tent; I just looked up at him from my position on the ground

"Are you gonna help?" He asked, I looked around the area, Stacie was helping Donald, Jessica was helping Adam, basically everybody was helping pitch their tent except me, I groaned and stood up

"I guess so" I sighed and brushed myself off "I thought boy scouts were meant to learn how to pitch a tent" I joked

"We did but we always had a partner" he replied, innocently, I nearly choked on my own words

"Wait..." I coughed to clear my throat "_You _were a boy scout?" I scoffed

"Yeah" He defended "Sorry to offend you, miss too-badass-for-a-social-life"

"I do so have a social life, look around you, look at yourself, not part of my social life, huh?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest in defence

"No, I mean, you have one now..." He said quietly

"Uh huh"

"You're still not helping" He said, changing the subject, I held my hands up in defence and walked round to the other side to help.

After a struggle we finally all got our tents up and by '_our'_ I mean mine and Jesse's, mainly to our lack of co-operation and yelling at each other for doing the slightest thing wrong. Adam and I got nominated to start a fire and cook the dinner, we didn't have a say and Jesse and Jessica decided against it but it didn't make a difference, so Adam and I were left while the rest of the group went "_exploring"_

"Well this is a load of bullshit" I said as I saw Adam walking back over to me with some fire wood

"Tell me about it"

"Well it's their fault if they come back to a burnt down campsite" I laughed and he dumped the fire wood down in front of me, he gave me a 'What-now' look "Why are you looking at me, I dunno how to start a fire" I said, crossing my arms

"Does anyone have matches?" He asked, looking around, I pondered about it for a second until it hit me and I smirked at him

"Who's the one person in the group that makes you think 'pyromaniac'?" He smirked back, knowing exactly what I was thinking

"Lilly!" We both said in unison and ran over to her tent, I knelt down and rummaged through her bag, coming across things you wouldn't normally find in a 17 year old's bag "Aha!" I took out the box of matches and threw them over my shoulder

"Ow!" Adam exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and put all of Lilly's stuff back into her bag, I stood up and turned back to Adam, noticing the matches were still lying on the ground

"For fucks sake!" I exclaimed, picking the matches off the ground and making my way over the pile of wood, Adam crouched so close behind me that I could feel his breath on my skin "Would you quit breathing down my neck?!" I snapped and he shuffled back a bit, I struck the match and threw it on the fire, I stood back up and walked backwards to Adam

"Well that was easy enough" He sighed, I turned around to face him and put my hands on my hips

"You didn't do-"

"Shit!" He exclaimed

"Exactly!" I said

"No seriously, shit, we're burning the place!" he exclaimed, I whipped my head around and the match that I had thrown onto the fire, rolled off and caught fire to the grass next to it

"Fuck! What do we do?" I asked, running my hand through my hair

"Uh, put it out, maybe?!" Adam said like it was obvious

"I meant 'how' idiot!" I yelled, slapping his arm

"Quit hitting me! There's a fucking fire!" He yelled

"Go put it out then" I yelled back, pushing him towards the growing flame, he stomped on it to try and put it out

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He exclaimed as his shoe ignited as well

"Oh my god" I breathed, trying not to laugh, he hopped around, trying to pull his shoe off, then I couldn't help but burst out in laughter "C'mon, Adam, stop, drop and roll!" I joked

"Fuck off!" He removed his shoe and threw it on the ground and tried to stomp on it to put it out, I ran my hand down my face and noticed there was a water bottle next to me the whole time

"Adam" I sighed and threw him the bottle, his mouth opened in an 'o' shape as he picked it up and poured the water over his shoe and onto the patch of grass

"We can't be trusted with anything that involves fire" I laughed

"You got that right".

**7pm**

**Beca's POV**

So, no, we didn't cook the dinner by ourselves, the rest of the group returned early and we told them about our little incident but they all just laughed, especially Jesse and Jessica. Right now Stacie and I were sitting at the end of the pier at the lake, with our feet in the water, just talking.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of summer?" She asked, I swung my feet back and forth through the water

"God knows, spend as much time with Jesse as I can, I guess" I sighed, she opened her arm for me and I shuffled closer and leaned into her side "So why didn't you tell me about your Twilight obsession?" I smirked trying to change the subject

"Why didn't you tell me about your secret crush on Zac Efron?" She shot back

"Because it's embarrassing" I mumbled

"Do you still think he's hot?" She asked, I leaned back to look at her

"Do you still think Taylor's hot?" I asked, raising my eyebrow

"So you do!" She exclaimed, pointing at me

"How does that mean I do?!" I asked

"Because you didn't answer!"

"You are so pathetic!" I laughed, I nudged her side a little too hard and she fell over the side, unfortunately she still had a grip on me so she pulled me in with her "Stacie!" I breathed as I resurfaced, she didn't answer and just burst into laughter, I swam over to the pier and climbed back out, my clothes dripping with the water, and I turned back around to Stacie and laughed as she swam up "Taylor!" I teased

"Zac!" I started to jog back to the campsite, leaving her behind

"Taylor!" I yelled

"Zac!" Her voice was now getting quieter as I got closer to the campsite

"Taylor!" I yelled one last time as I reached the campsite

"Would you two sto-What the hell happened to you?" Jesse asked

"I pushed Stacie into the water" I said like it was no big deal and walked over to my tent

"Then how are you wet?" Donald asked as I climbed in the tent to get my bag

"Because, I dragged the bitch in with me!" Stacie exclaimed when she finally arrived.

**9pm**

**Beca's POV**

We all sat around the campfire as the night went on, I sat with Jesse on my left and Adam on my right, Jesse tapped my shoulder and the next thing I knew was there was a plastic cup set in front of me, I looked up a Jesse as I raised my eyebrow at him and he just smiled back with a stupid smirk, I glanced at Adam and Jessica had did the same to him, we both rolled our eyes at each other

"Hey guys, look what Beca and Adam can do" Jesse said excitedly and everyone's attention turned to Adam and I, we rolled our eyes again and silently counted down from 3, once we counted down we made our beat on the cup

_**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**_**_  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow what-do-ya say?_**

_**When I'm gone, When I'm gone**_  
_**You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone**_  
_**You're gonna miss me by my hair**_  
_**You're gonna miss me everywhere, Oh**_  
_**You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**_  
_**The one with the prettiest of views**_  
_**It's got mountains, it's got rivers**_  
_**It's got sights to give you shivers**_  
_**But it sure would be prettier with you**_

_**When I'm gone, When I'm gone**_  
_**You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone**_  
_**You're 'gonna miss me by my walk**_  
_**You're gonna miss me by my talk, Oh**_  
_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_"Wow, how did you learn how to do that?" Cynthia Rose asked, I shrugged_

_"We were just bored one day and taught ourselves"_

**Wednesday 12****th**** June 2011**

**9am**

**Stacie's POV**

I crawled out of my tent leaving Donald as he was still sleeping, I stood up as I got outside and looked around, nobody else was up, I looked at Beca's tent and smirked

"Revenge Mitchell, revenge" I said, quietly to myself and walked over to her and Jesse's tent, I unzipped it as quietly as possible but it woke Jesse up, I pressed my finger to my lips, he looked at me with a confused expression but kept quiet anyway, I motioned my hand for him to come out, again, he didn't question and followed my instructions. Once he had climbed out, I crawled in and took his previous position next to Beca, she wrapped her arm around my waist and smiled in her sleep, It took me all of my strength not to loose control of my laughter right there and then, I tapped her nose and she scrunched it up, I tapped it again and her eyes fluttered open

"Hi Staci-Wait, what? Why the fuck are you in my tent?!"

"Beca, don't you remember last night...You rocked my world" I joked and her eyes widened

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She yelled, I heard the sound of movements in other tents

"Calm, I'm just messing, I was just getting you back for waking me up at half 8 in the morning over the phone" I smirked, she shook her head

"Where's Jesse?" She asked, leaning forward

"I threw him out"

"You literally just came in and threw him out the tent so you could get "revenge"?"

"Yep" I laughed.

**7pm**

**Stacie's POV**

I was sitting with Beca in her and Jesse's tent with my legs resting on top of hers as we sat and discussed the many things that pissed us off about life.

"Oi! Short-stack, mama long legs, you two coming out to play truth or dare with us?" Fat-Amy shouted from somewhere outside the tent. Beca just threw her head back and covered it with her hands.

"Why the fuck must we always play this stupid game" she groaned through her hands.

"Because it's what we social people do" I said with a shrug, getting up and then offering her my hands to help her up. I pulled her half way to her feet before letting go and running out of the tent, I could hear her calling multiple curses in my direction. We sat in a circle with an empty bottle of soda in the middle, the couples sitting together of course.

"Right who's spinning first?" Amy asked to no one in particular, since no one else moved I leant forward and spun the bottle, luckily for me it landed on Beca.

"So what'll it be, Shorty?"

"Hmm I will go dare" a smile cracked on my face as I came up with the perfect dare for her.

"I dare you to sing 'I'm a little Tea pot' as loud as you can with the actions" Beca's cheeks instantly turned red as she considered backing out. Uni then started making chicken noises and Beca sent a dirty look in his direction, but he continued

"No Uni you've got it all wrong, for Beca you make cat noises, right Bec?" I said sniggering my way through the sentence.

"You know what?! Fuck it!" Beca exclaimed as she stood up and threw her hands above her head in defeat.

She positioned her hands at her side, as I snuck my phone out of my jean-shorts pocket and began videoing her.

**_I'm a little teapot, short and stout_**

**_Here is my handle _**

She placed one hand on her hip

**_Here is my spout _**

And the other arm out in a zigzag

**_When I get all steamed up, hear me shout_**

**_Just tip me over and pour me out!_**

She then started to tip her body like she was pouring tea

**_I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true_**

**_Here's an example of what I can do_**

**_I can change my handle to my spout _**

She swapped her arms around

**_Just tip me over and pour me out_**

She then re-poured her tea and bowed. We all then just burst out laughing, I could feel tears running down my face and I was struggling to breathe. "Now...that's devotion right there."I said pointing at Beca with one hand and put my phone back in my pocket with the other.

"I didn't even know there was a second verse"

"Oh shut up the lot of you, right my go" she said smirking and pretending that she wasn't embarrassed, she shuffled back down in front of Jesse then leaned forward to spin the bottle.

"God I hate this game" Benji said as the bottle landed on him.

"Okay Benji-boy truth or dare" Kolio said from across the circle with his arms wrapped around Ashley.

"Truth, I don't trust you lot with dares"

"Okay hmmm...If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do? What celebrity would you want to kiss? And who would you notify that you are dying?" Ashley said with a sympathetic look on her face for Benji's resistance.

"I'm pretty sure that's three questions, but it's better than a different question from the other guys. Erm, okay, I suppose I would want go to a the Star wars film set, kiss Demi Lavato and I would notify all of my family and friends I guess"

"Why Demi Lavato?" I asked, not that she isn't pretty and comes across as a nice person; I just wasn't expecting his celebrity crush to be quite so...normal.

"I dunno, she's a nice person and she was the first celebrity that popped into my head" he said with a shrug. Benji leaned forward and spun the bottle; the neck of the bottle soon stopped spinning and ended up pointing to Uni.

"Dare" Uni said confidently. He was always extremely cocky when it came to truth or dare as he apparently had no shame so we always tried to push him to his limits.

"I dare you to go Skinny dipping in the lake" said Cynthia rose with a Smirk spread across her face as she was sure that she had finally caught Uni out at truth or dare. His mouth just opened slightly then closed again several times as he thought about the dare carefully.

"Meh, I have done stupider shit in my time" he said as he sprang up and ran towards the lake, then stopped when he got to the edge of the water. He quickly got undressed, pulling off his big boots but not before losing his balance and falling over, he then stood up, only in his boxers as he dove into the water. Once he resurfaced all we heard was "shit it's cold!" and he wriggled about in the water before putting one of his hands in the air with his boxers in it, waving them around triumphantly, before throwing them back to shore. We waited for 10 minutes for him to redress and grab a towel and re-join the group. When he sat down he just looked over at CR and simply said "Bitch please"

**10:20pm**

**Adam's POV **

We had all walked up the side of a hill that was near to our campsite to go stargazing. When we reached the top the group seemed to divide into the couples, Jessica and I, Kolio and Ashley, Beca and Jesse and Stacie and Donald, each pair going about ten metres away from the next. As Jess and I sat down, I lay on my back and put my left arm out to the side for her to lean against, she lay next to me and shimmed closer. I allowed my fingers to play with the curls in her hair as I just watched her stare at the sky.

"Adam do you think out baby is up there?" She said tilting her head to meet me gaze. "

"I don't think Jess...I know" I said placing a kiss on her temple, she smiled and returned to looking at the hundreds of stars scattered above us. I thought back to what my mom had said to me, I needed to talk to her and this was as perfect a time as any. "Jess..." I started not fully sure how to continue "...I need to talk to you about something... well not something, about you and me" She snapped her head back to me with a look of worry and confusion. "Oh god no Jess not like that, jeeze...no, not that at all" My answer seemed to calm her down a bit, but she still looked just as confused. "I just need to tell you that, I know that I put on this front, that I'm fine and that us losing the baby isn't affecting me that much...but to be honest I haven't had a good night's sleep since, and I just wanted you to know that I'm not some heartless monster that doesn't react as expected, I just deal with it in my own way" She placed a hand on my chest and turned round completely to face me.

"I know better than anyone Adam that you aren't a heartless monster, and I know that you've been struggling with it, I just wanted you to tell me in your own time when you were ready."

"How did you know?"

"It's your eyes Adam, everyone can see you smile with your mouth but you smile with your eyes and for the last few weeks I can see the hurt in your eyes"

"Only you Jess, that's one of the things I love about you, you get me"

"I love you too Adam and don't you forget it".

**Meanwhile**

**Becas POV**

The Beca Mitchell that moved here a year ago would never have been caught dead with the bunch of misfits who were included in my circle of friends. I would have never have gone into the middle of nowhere with twelve other people for a three day camping trip. And if you had told me that in a year's time I would be on top of a hill stargazing with my boyfriend, worrying about him leaving me for college, I would have definitely laughed in your face. Yet here I am, cuddling Jesse under the star, with our friends dotted about around us, but out of ear shot of any conversation me and Jesse would have. I was lying with my head resting against his, as I felt his chest rise and fall at a steady rate.

"Jesse we only have just under 2 months left" the pain obvious in my voice. I felt him hold his breath for a few seconds as he thought of response to such a blunt but true statement.

"Beca, we need to stop speaking like it's the end of our relationship, I promise you we will find a way, even if that means we Skype video call every night, constantly phone and bombard each other with texts and emails or spending the whole of every holiday together, I know we can make it work and we will" He said giving me a reassuring squeeze, not that it helped me any. I'm not say that I don't trust Jesse I just know what great a guy he is. You'd have to be blind to not see his good looks or have to be stupid to not fall for his natural charm. I looked up at the sky,

"Hey look! You can see Oryans belt from here" I said pointing my finger in the air, doing anything I could to change the subject

"Wait, where is it? What the hell am I looking for?"

"Funnily enough Jesse, it's where I'm pointing, look see the three stars in a line"

"Ehhhhhh...Nope!"

"You're an idiot" I said hitting his chest lightly with the back of my hand.

"Yes but I'm your idiot" he said with a stupid grin on his face as he closed the gap between us with a kiss, I straddled his hips and as I deepened the kiss the thoughts of Jesse leaving to go Boston for college evaporated.

"Oi! Could you two dingoes save your mating rituals for your tent, we might not be sitting right next to you but we can still see!" we heard Amy shout over at us. I rolled off of Jesse as he gave me a suggestive look

"No Swanson, not while my Brother is in the tent next to us, you can forget it"

"The first time we slept together my sister, her two friends and boyfriend, now husband, were in the next room"

"Yes but our hotel room had a locking door and didn't have nylon walls".

* * *

**As usual tell me what you liked, I like to know what you guys thought of it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Chapter 6 folks!**

**Last chapter so hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Wednesday 14****th**** August 2011**

**11am**

**Erin' POV**

I clicked send and the email to Barden University was sent, I still hadn't heard back from them about Jesse's application and I was starting to get worried because it was only a week and a bit till colleges actually started again, I couldn't exactly tell Jesse because what if he didn't get accepted? Then he'd be screwed either way, Adam hasn't told Beca about Barden either because she would definitely not go to Barden if Jesse wasn't, but maybe if he went she would want to go too, just maybe. I let out a frustrated groan and closed the lid of my laptop; I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and a chin rest on my head

"You okay?" Aaron asked, we finally got an apartment together, a small, 1 bedroom, but it works for us

"Just stressed" I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face, he climbed over the back of the couch and sat next to me, putting his arm around me

"How?" He asked, I leaned against him

"I've still not heard back from Barden for Jesse" I sighed

"I'm sure they'll respond to your email" he reassured

"It's just...if he doesn't stay, Beca will be devastated and I feel like it'll be my fault" I said

"How will it be your fault?" he asked softly

"Cause Adam, Stacie and I were gonna make sure that they two will still be together at the end of summer, but it doesn't look like that's happening" I sighed, moving forward so I could place the laptop on the table, I groaned as I picked up the CD that was lying on the table, labelled: Wedding videos "Oh god" I laughed as I leaned back into the couch

"Drunken bridal party was one of the clips" we both cringed at the thought after watching it the first time

"That was so embarrassing" I said covering my face "My ass was so sore the next again day, then Jason told me he pulled the chair away from me" He just laughed "Come to think of it, I was sore all over, the next day"

"I think we all were, Chloe was complaining of a sore face" He laughed

"Yep, we have some great wedding memories even if we weren't sober for most of them "I laughed

**1pm**

**Adam's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard, fiddling about with my phone; I was bored out of my mind. Letting out a sigh, I tossed my phone down on to my lap, I must have hit the menu button after I locked it as the wallpaper of Jess and I dressed up for prom flashed on. Since I took mom's advice about opening up to her about how I was coping we have become almost inseparable. A thought wandered into my head as I was hit with a sudden realisation, I had never taken Jess on any kind of date. I picked up my phone, unlocked it, and then pressed one on my speed-dial, that's right I'm a sap.

_"Hello"_

"Hey Jess, it's Adam"

_"Yeah I know my phone has this magical thing called caller ID"_

"Ha-ha very funny, anyway I just realised something"

_"What?"_

"Well you know how we had a kind of rush in the start of our relationship?"

_"Yeah, what about it?"_

"Well I have been a crappy Boyfriend and have never taken you on a date, and we've been together for over 10 months now"

_"Adam its fine you don't have to feel obligated to take me out on a date, really I don't mind, I love you no matter what"_

"Well it doesn't matter anyway 'cause I'm picking you up in twenty minutes and we are going for lunch at a restaurant"

_"What if I don't want to go on a date with you?"_ She said teasingly

"Well then let me rephrase, I'm breaking into your house to abduct you in twenty minutes and then force you to go to be seen with me in a public place"

_"God your such a creep, I'll be ready, bye, love you "_she laughed

"Love you too, see you soon"- I then hung up my phone and started to get ready for my hot date.

We stepped out of our cab, on which I insisted that I pay, and entered the restaurant.

"Hello sir, ma'am, is it a table for two?" an overly peppy waiter asked.

"Yeah, thanks" I said as he began to lead us to our table, I stood for a second and extended my arm out and let Jess walk in front of me

"Why thank you, kind sir" she said with a grin, I took a mock bow. We were seated at a table in the corner of the restaurant; I quickly ran forward and pulled out Jess's chair for her.

"The soup of the day is spicy lentil" with that, our waiter left us to browse out menus.

"I'm glad we did this" I said as I held her hand in mine over the table.

"Jeez, I must be good, we haven't even ordered yet and I have already won you over" she said without looking up from her menu with a smile playing across her lips.

The conversation flowed smoothly as usual, it may have been our first date, but the fact we kinda did our relationship backwards, meant that we were more than comfortable in each other's company, without the normal first date jitters. As we finished up our main meals, Monsieur Peppy came back over to clear the table.

"Would you like to see the dessert menu, sir?" I nodded and he reappeared a few minutes later with them. As I looked through the options I saw something that made me laugh to myself.

"So Jess, what will it be?"

"Hmmm...I think I'm in the mood for ice-cream" Perfect. "I think it's gonna be the toffee sundae"

"What? No pickles?" I said with a smile as I pretended to be looking at the options, out of the corner of my eye I saw her roll her eyes.

"Don't even, I don't even like Pickles, that baby did weird things to me" she said with a light hearted laugh. I liked the fact that we could now talk about it without one of us getting upset or crying. I once again held her hand and started to race patterns with my thumb.

"How about we order a godfather and share it and try and get on the wall?" I asked referencing to the picture of the restaurants largest sundae, with included fifteen scoops of ice-cream, hot fudge and bits of brownie.

"Oh you're on Mitchell"

Twenty minutes later both Jess and I could barely move. We were standing next to a life size model of the restaurants mascot, smiling as we got our picture taken. We collected our victors t-shirts and walked out of the restaurant, as they covered your bill if you completed the challenge. We started to walk down the street hand in hand, and then Jessica stopped and turned to me. "Thank you Adam, this was a really sweet idea" I leaned down and kissed her.

"Anything for milady" I said as I crooked my arm for her to loop hers into.

**3:35pm**

**Adam's POV**

We decided after our date that we were just going to go back to Jess's house to relax and watch a film. We were just about to open the gate when I said " I had fun today" Jess just looked at me in confusion, but then opened the gate and I followed " Adam I think we already covered this" ignoring her I took her hands as we reached her front door

"I hope we can do this again some time, I really like you"

"Okay Adam you are now just freaking me out what are you doing?"

"now that I have done the gentlemanly task of escorting you to your door, I do believe it is custom for us to kiss" I said as I leaned in and pecked her on the lips. She opened the door, still confused about what was happening

"Adam, seriously what is with you?"

"I just wanted us to finish our first date in a normal awkward teen cliques, since you will never be going on another first date I wanted to be as clique as possible" I said with a smile spreading across my lips. She looked up at me, the look of confusion gone from her face.

"Come on, you cheesy idiot, let's watch a movie". Finally decided to watch Horrible Bosses, a new film Kelley had bought Jess when she was still recovering, a Jess said it was hilarious. We were sitting cuddled up on the couch watching film when Kelley walked in, "Whoa!" She said covering her eyes as he walked in to see me and Jess sitting on the couch. "I haven't walked in on anything have I?" she said daring to peak through her fingers.

" Jesus mom, calm we are just watching a movie, it's not like we are gonna sleep together in the living room" jess whined from embarrassment from her mother's dramatics. Well that didn't stop her at my house I thought to myself. Kelley just shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. She then popped her head around the door a couple of seconds later

"Hey do you guys, want anything, popcorn, sweets... a condom" I could tell she was now just messing with Jessica. I started to chuckle, but stifled my laughter when jess slapped my chest.

"thanks mom! But no we just ate and plus you aren't the pervy mom out of mean girls"

We watched the end of the film, and just sat up and laughed at our favourite parts.

" it's just when Dale is sitting in the car putting his seat up and down and singing The Tingtings 'That's not my name' cause he's high" I managed to say though my laughter

"It reminds me of something Beca and Stacie would do when they get drunk" She chuckled.

"When I get a car I want one of those in car talking systems I want to have a Gregory or should I say Atmanad"

We lay back down and continued to talk about the film and then eventually we fell asleep on the couch, Jessica's hair sprawled out over my chest.

**6:30pm**

**Beca's POV**

I lay on Jesse's bed beside him and he ran his fingers lazily through my hair, I wrapped my arm over his waist and closed my eyes, we had been laying here for about an hour, not really talking. I whined and nuzzled into his side

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice thick with concern, I groaned "Seriously Beca, what's up?" he asked, sounded even more serious than before

"I can't fucking take this anymore" I said, detaching myself from him and started pacing up and down the room

"Beca..." He said slowly "What are you talking about?" I ran all my fingers through my hair as I felt the tears well up, No Mitchell, don't cry now!

"I can't do it, Jesse" I said, my voice cracking from tears " I can't keep going along with this whole "We're gonna get through this thing", 'cause it's not gonna work" I could see the hurt in his eyes

"What do you mean, we can make this work" He said, sitting up straight on his bed

"It's too late now..." I mumbled quietly

"W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered nervously, I reached in my back pocket and handed him what I pulled out, he read it over, I could read his lips as he silently read it to himself, I sat down as his desk and pinched the bridge of my nose "Beca..." I could hear it in his voice that he was on the verge of tears "This is a plane ticket..." I nodded slowly, refusing to make eye contact "For tomorrow..." he continued, I covered my eyes with my hand as the tears were threatening to fall "To...LA" he finished, his voice cracking with tears, I still didn't look up, knowing that if I looked at him I would burst into tears "Beca why do you have this?" He asked

"I couldn't handle saying goodbye, Jesse" I choked out

"So you're just going to say goodbye like this, both of us crying our eyes out and you flying to LA? How is that better, Beca?!" He asked raising his voice

"Jesse, you were my first boyfriend and-"

"What do you mean_ were_? I still _am_ your boyfriend" He stood up and so did I, meeting his eyes for the first time, I shook my head, and hurt was written all over his face now "No, Beca, no..." He pleaded

"I don't think we should stay together..." I said, quietly, staring at my feet, he stepped in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders but I stepped back out of reach "There's no point we're gonna be in different states anyway" I mumbled

"What happened to "don't you forget out me"?" he asked, pointing at his guitar that I bought him for his 18th birthday

"That was before I knew you were going to college, wasn't it!" I yelled and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me, I started to walk down the stairs, tears streaming down my face and I heard his door open again

"Beca! Beca wait!" He called; I ignored him and continued down the stairs "Beca! Just wait!" He yelled, he grabbed my arm, I sighed out of frustration and turned to face him, snatching my arm out of his grip

"Wait for what Jesse? To watch you drive off to college?!" I yelled "or what? Just wait for four years on my own, only getting to see you every 3 months!" Luckily no one else was in his house at this point, his mouth just opened and closed a few times

"Please, don't do this Beca...I love you so much" He said quietly, I took my plane ticket out of his hand and shoved it back in my pocket, I moved my hair to the side and started to unclip the necklace

"It's better to do this than six months down the line over Skype chat, one of us has been weak and vulnerable and found someone else" I successfully took the necklace and held it in my hand in front of him to take it

"You keep it, it's a birthday present" I shook my head and dropped it at his feet

"There is no point in having a necklace that says "Loved...Wherever" If we aren't even a couple" I said and stormed out the front door and slammed it behind me. I walked into my house slamming the door behind me with the tears falling furiously, so this is what it's like to have a breakup even if you're the one to start the fight."My life is so fucked up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, staring at the ceiling, I kicked the banister before I walked up the stairs "For fucks sake!" I yelled in pain, luckily no one else was in the house, I got to the top of the stairs and realised I was still wearing one of Jesse's hoodies, I wrestled it off and threw it down the stairs "Fuck you!" I stormed in to my room, almost taking the door off the hinges as I swung it open with all my strength, I turned around and locked it before throwing myself on my bed "Fuuuuuuck!" I screamed into my pillow.

**Meanwhile**

**Jesse's POV**

I clenched the necklace tight in my hand out of anger; I stuffed it in my pocket and stormed upstairs, I locked my door and glanced out my window but, of course, Beca's blinds were shut, I drew my curtains and sat on my bed, holding my head in my hands "I can't believe I screwed up" I said out loud, I looked at my laptop and an idea came to my head "Fuck this" I mumbled to myself and opened up my laptop and powered it on.

* * *

**Mwahhaha okay it wasn't the last chapter, we just felt like tricking you guys cause we're evil like that!**

**Okay, calm, you guys are probably exploding with emotion so just explode and write a review of all your thoughts and what you thinks gonna happen I like to hear what your guesses are, so just make an explosion of emotion into a review :)**

**Can I just say one thing, Rachel and I cried out eyes out at the break up and that's badass Rachel we're talking about here, she could basically be Beca haha anyway tell me if you cried, if you didn't you're lucky your teenage hormones haven't kicked in.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**This chapter is pretty short but it's important, it tells you a few things**

**Enjoy anyway cause a new chapter will be up ASAP**

* * *

**Thursday 15****th**** August 2011**

**7am **

**Jesse's POV**

I've been awake the whole night, most of the time spent looking out the window, Beca left in the early hours of the morning, like 4am but her dad wasn't there and neither was Adam, did she even tell them? She would probably be on the plane now anyway. I sighed at this thought and turned to look at my desk, I made a big decision but I think it was the right one, last night I bought a last minute plane ticket to Boston for today, I haven't told anyone except my parents and Jason, not even Erin. I had everything ready and I was due to leave in 15 minutes and I had all my things ready to go.

**7:15am**

I stood outside of the cab, facing mom, dad and Jason

"Are you sure you want to leave?" mom asked, I looked down at my feet and nodded "What made you want to leave early?" She asked, I glanced over at Beca's house, holding my gaze

"I don't wanna talk about it" I mumbled

"Do you want to call your sister?" dad asked

"No, I just want to go" I snapped, not intending for it to sound that harsh, I glanced down at Jason, who was doing his best not to cry, it broke my heart a little, if that was even possible because Beca broke most of it by leaving, I clenched my teeth together to make sure the tears were held back

"I'm all alone now" Jason mumbled, he looked up at me and then threw his arms around me

"I'll be home every holiday" I assured "just call your big sister and make her come see you" I joked as he let go of me, he smiled up at me and I smiled back

"Just make sure you call Erin at some point" I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed that they thought Erin knowing about me leaving was such a big deal, I mean she's married right now, I'm sure she couldn't care less about me going to college.

"Okay I need to go" I said, rushing them on a bit, my mom pulled me in for a crushing hug, trapping my arms so I couldn't move them, she finally pulled away then my dad hugged me

"Good luck, son, I'm sure you'll do great" he said as he pulled away

"Thanks dad, thanks mom, see you later buddy" I said, mustering the best smile I could "Bye guys, love you" I said, climbing into the back of the taxi, I waved them off and I was on my way to the airport, leaving everything behind. I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes.

**10am**

**Adam's POV**

I don't know what's wrong with Beca, I came home last night and her door was locked, I tried to ask her what was wrong but she just told me to go away, dad tried and failed, heck, even Sheila tried but only got yelled multiple curse words in her direction. I stood up from my bed and rubbed my hand down my face, I glanced at the door, my eyes falling to the ground, where there was a small piece of paper that had been slid under my door. I curiously walked over and picked it up, it had my name scribbled in pencil _"Beca never uses pen"_ I thought to myself, instantly realising who wrote it, I turned the piece of paper over and read it aloud to myself

"Adam, I fucked up things with Jesse so I'm moving to LA, dad doesn't know, I left at 4 this morning so don't bother chasing me, I'll miss you- Beca" I dropped my arms helplessly as the last words fell from my lips "What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, I swung open the door, the note still in my hand and walked downstairs "Dad!" I yelled but got no answer, I walked into the living room "Sheila?!" I called but still no answer; I sat on the couch and covered my face with my hands. I sighed and picked up my phone off the table "I swear to god, you have done some stupid things Beca, but this is the worst" I said to myself as I scrolled through my contacts list, I came to Stacie and sent her a message

**_To: Stacie_**

**_Come to my house, we have a problem, be quick!-Adam_**

**_From: Stacie_**

**_I'll be over in 10-Stacie._**

**10 Minutes Later**

The doorbell rang and I dragged my feet towards it and opened the door, Stacie stood there, not quite looking Stacie-ish, she had no makeup on, her hair was just messily tied up in a bun and she didn't have her normal "Stacie" clothing.

"You look..." I trailed off, motioning my hand in her direction, she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow "...like you've just rolled out of bed" I finished, laughing slightly, She pushed past me and walked into the living room

"Well...it seems like people are starting to make a habit of waking me up at inappropriate times in the morning...so yeah, I basically rolled out of bed" She said, and took a seat on the couch

"Stacie, it's half ten, it's not _that_ inappropriate" I scoffed as I joined her on the couch

"Anyway...what's the problem?" She asked, I grabbed the note off the table and handed it to her, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow but then her eyes dropped to the note, I watched her expression change as she silently read it to herself "What a fucking idiot!" she exclaimed, slamming the note on the table "Did you know about this?" She asked

"No! Do you think I would just let her leave if I knew?!" I said, raising my voice

"Well you're her brother you should know these things!" She said, matching my previous volume

"How should I?!" I yelled

"Okay! We need to calm down, we're acting like a couple of assholes" She said, lowering her voice

"You're right" I agreed "What do we do?".

**Meanwhile**

**Erin's POV**

I was on my way to mom's house with news for Jesse, he had been accepted into Barden, I had to print off the acceptance letter because they said the original one must have got lost in the mail so they sent me a copy in an email that I had to print off. I pulled up my car outside of mom's house; I quickly got out and ran to the door, I stumbled with the key that I still had and the door swung open

"Mom!" I called, wandering through to the living room

"Erin?!" My mom called from the kitchen in surprise, she opened the kitchen door and opened her mouth to speak

"No time to speak mom, where's Jesse?" I asked quickly, her face fell, oh god, what's wrong?

"He didn't call you?" She asked

"What?...no, where is he?"

"He flew to Boston early, he wouldn't tell us why" I threw my hands up in the air

"What an asshole!" I yelled

"Erin, he's 18 now he can-"

"No mom, you don't understand he's being a complete asshole" I said and ran back out the door, I ran over to Beca's house and tapped furiously on the door. Adam opened the door and Stacie was behind him "We have a huge problem" I breathed

"Yeah? Does this make the problem even worse?" He asked, holding up a piece of paper with writing on it, I read it over and ran my hand over my face

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What's the thing you were gonna tell us?" Adam asked as he invited me in and we all sat on the couch

"Well let's just put it this way...all three of us fucked up" They looked at me with confused expressions "Jesse's gone too!"

"What?!" They exclaimed in unison, I nodded my head in confirmation

"What the hell do we do?" Adam asked "Call them?" he suggested after about 10 seconds

"I'll call Jesse" I said, pulled out my phone and dialled his number

_"Hello"_

"You're an asshole!" I got up and walked away from Adam and Stacie so they could call Beca

_"How am I an asshole?!"_

"You left early!"

_"Yeah I know"_

"Why!"

_"It's complicated"_

"What the fuck Jesse, I've been there for you for so many years and now you're not even gonna tell me what's going on because it's too "complicated"?"

**Stacie's POV**

We heard Erin yelling at Jesse as she walked up and down the hall, Adam thought maybe Beca would listen to me if I call her so I got out my phone and called her

_"What?"_

"What do you mean "what?" what kind of greeting is that?"

_"I'm not in the mood Stacie"_

"Where are you?"

_"LA"_

"You're a fucking idiot!"

_"How?!"_

"Why did you not tell me anything?"

_"I-"_

"How long have you had the ticket?"

_"Stop asking me so many questions!"_

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

_"You were the one that started yelling at me!"_

"You know what?!" I walked towards Erin and took the phone off her with Jesse still on the line

_"Oh good you're leaving" _

"No" I hit speaker phone on both phones and held them next to each other "Talk to her" I commanded Jesse

_"What?"_ he asked, confused

"_Fuck off, Stacie"_ Beca said and hung up once she heard Jesse's voice

_"Beca?"_ Jesse asked, he then realised she hung up "_You know what? Fuck this!"_ he exclaimed and he too hung up.

"Those stubborn little shits!" Erin exclaimed, storming back over to the couch and throwing herself onto it, Adam and I joined her seconds later

"Can I say one thing?" Adam asked "You two were busy shouting at the both of them; you may have forgotten one tiny little detail"

"What?" Erin and I asked in unison

"Barden!" he yelled "Now they are probably never going to answer their phones again, they won't even talk to each other, we've fucked up so badly" He said and held is head in his hands

"What even happened?" I asked

"They must have fought" Erin shrugged "What are we meant to do now?" Adam looked at me

"If you're gonna call her back, I'm not talking to her, she's just being a complete bitch" I said, leaning into the back of the couch

"Stacie I know she's been a bitch but who was there when she had her first fight with Jesse?" Adam asked

"Me" I mumbled

"Who was there for her when she was ill?"

"I was"

"Who actually got _the_ Beca Mitchell into a dress?"

"I did" I said, laughing slightly

"Who ran after her at prom?"

"Me"

"Who shares her illness of falling off chairs? Whatever the fuck you two are on about"

"Me" I laughed again

"Who scared the shit out of her when we first met you all?" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised "I lost my virginity at 13" He laughed "Ring any bells?" I laughed, remembering the first time we met

"Yeah, me"

"And finally, who's her best friend?" He smiled

"I am" I smiled

"You know, Beca never really had friends before, me and her just used to hang out but ever since she became close with you and hooked up with Jesse she's been a brand new person, but if she's not talking to Jesse and she loses you she'll just be the same as she was before" He said

"We can't have that, you know how long it took me to make her awesome as she is...or was" I laughed

"We need to get them back" Adam said, with determination written all over his face "You in Erin?" he asked

"To stop my little brother being an asshole? Of course I'm in" She replied "We need to do this...but how?".

* * *

**Right so tell me what you think? I personally love the little inspirational talk Adam had with Stacie**

**Anyway soon a new character will be coming to the story, have a guess who it might be and what will be the effect on the story when they arrive, I would love to hear who you guys think it might be :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Okay once again, short and important**

**Enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

**Friday 16****th**** August 2011**

**10am**

**Dr Mitchell's POV**

Beca has done some stupid things in her life, we all have at some point, but for her to leave from home and chase a dream that is this unrealistic is borderline idiocy. I came home last night to find out from my 18 year old son that, his twin sister had run off to LA because she got into a fight with her boyfriend. To say the least I wasn't impressed.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and went downstairs and headed straight over to the coffee pot. My first day off in months, so I had decided to have a lie-in, a rare occurrence for me. I was waiting for the pot of coffee to boil when my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello Dr Mitchell speaking"

_"Oh uh hey dad...how, how are you"_

"Oh you know the usual, although last night your brother told me quite a funny story"

_"I bet it was hilarious"_

"Beca why are you in LA? We both know that this Disk Jockeying isn't a job, it's a hobby Beca"

_"Dad let's not get into that argument again, you know how much it means to me. I can't stay in that crappy small town anymore and I just...I just need some money to get me on my feet here, buying the plane ticket took a massive chunk out of my money and I'm living in a motel paying rent day-by-day."_

Just then Adam walked into the kitchen

"Hold on, Beca" I said and then covered the phone with the palm of my hand. He rose his eyebrows at the mention of her name "Dad, is that Beca?"He asked but before I could answer he spoke again "why is she calling?"

"She has a lack of funding to survive in LA and she's asking if I can help her out till she gets on her feet"

"No you can't, we need her to come home, me, Stacie and Erin have a plan to get her and Jesse back together. We are going ahead with the Barden plan"

"Wait son, I have an idea, and it saves you ruining your relationship with your sister" I removed my hand from the phone.

"Look Beca you know that I have never been behind the whole idea of you running off to become a DJ, but I will do you a deal"

I heard her let out an unhopeful sigh

_"Okay what is your offer?"_

"I want you to attend Barden University for one whole school year, and if by the end of the year you still don't like it, then I will personally pay and help you move to LA and get settled"

_"Are you serious?"_She said changing her tune at the offer _"you will pay for all of it?"_

"Yes, from the flight to the apartment. But I will be checking up on you Beca, and I really want to see you trying"

_"Alright I will come home, but you're gonna have to send me money for a ticket cause I'm broke"_

"No problem Sweetie, I will see you soon okay, have a safe flight"

_"Okay"_ she then hung up.

I turned to Adam "And that son, is how you negotiate with your sister".

**10:25am**

**Erin's POV**

I was now sitting in my old room, jeez it's still weird to say that. I had just got a call from Adam, explaining that his dad had managed to convince Beca to go to Barden for a year. Great, so now all the pressure was on me to convince Jesse to come back. I picked up my phone and let out a sigh as I dialled his number, I heard the dial tone several times but an automated voice told me that I had been forwarded to voice mail "real fucking mature Jesse" I said after the tone. I pressed the menu button before going onto my messages

**_To: Jesse_**

**_Really Jesse! Are you seriously just gonna dodge my_** **_calls?_**

I typed out the message and sent it before going back to contacts and redialling.

_"What do you want with me Erin?" _Jesse said in a low grumble

"Oh I thought you would just like to know that Barden University sent you an acceptance letter"

_"What?...I never applied to Barden"_ he said sounding extremely confused

"Well before you and Beca took matters into your own hands, me, Adam and Stacie were setting up a plan to get both you and Beca into Barden so that you could still do the same major and she could still be with you and major in philosophical studies"

_"Well your timing sucks, she has already left for LA and I'm already in Boston"_

"I know, we kinda failed in that respect, but what if I told you we had convinced Beca to go to Barden"

_"Are you being serious, Beca agreed to go to college, is it for me?"_

"Well...no, her dad offered to pay for LA if she tried college for a year. Look Jesse I know things have been hard for you two but this is your second chance at it."

_"What's the point? She won't even speak to me"_

"That didn't stop you before"

_"Well she made her choice and broke up with me without trying"_

"Jesse Swanson, you of all people should know from watching hundreds of romantic films, that when life gives you an opportunity like this you don't pass it up. Look Jess you need to at least try with Beca, cause with or without you she's going to Barden and if you don't try you will regret it for the rest of your life"

_"Right, that's it! I'm coming home and I'm transferring to Barden"_

**Saturday 17****th**** August 2011**

**2pm**

**Beca's POV**

I made a deal with my dad that if I went to Barden for a year, he would pay for LA for me, which isn't that bad a deal, I mean going to some stupid college for a year and then get to live my dream of becoming a music producer. I had just got off the plane and I walked up to Adam and hugged him

"You're such an idiot" he joked and let go of me

"I had to do it, Adam" I mumbled as we walked behind the sea of people that had got off the same flight as me

"Stacie's here by the way"

"She probably hates me" I mumbled, looking at my feet as we continued to walk, trying to find our way to the exit of the airport "Anyone else?" I sighed

"Uh...um-" He started but I stopped in my tracks as the door for the exit came into sight and Jesse was standing beside Stacie

"What's he doing here?" I asked, through gritted teeth

"He's got accepted into Barden so he's going there too" he replied, scratching the back of his neck

"What?!" I covered my face with my hands "Adam, what the hell?!"

"I thought you would want to see him" I sighed with frustration and walked up to the pair anyway, Adam hot on my heels, Jesse was about to open his mouth but I silenced him with a glare and he just stared at his feet and instead a threw my arms around Stacie's neck and hugged her tight

"I am so sorry" I said into her ear, she hugged me back just as tight

"I'm sorry for yelling"

"I'm the one that was the bitch" I said

"I don't care if you were a bitch, I couldn't just let my best friend go, plus your brother gives one hell of a motivational speech" I turned my head to look at Adam and he just smiled "He reminded me that I was there when you had your first fight, when you were ill, when I ran after you at prom" She laughed, I detached myself from her and smiled at her

"I do a lot of dumb shit don't I?" I laughed

"So true" Adam scoffed

"It wasn't a question you were meant to answer" I glanced at Jesse and he was still staring at his feet

"Well, Beca..." Adam trailed off, I spun around to look at him and he was rocking on his heels "Aren't you going to talk to your...um...boyfriend?" He said, quietly, I shook my head and grabbed my suitcase

"He's not my boyfriend" I said harshly and walked out the doors

"Hey Beca, you've been whining for months that he was leaving and now you just run off without even talking to him, what the hell is wrong with you?! What did he even do?!" Adam called after me, I continued to walk

"It's not what he did do, it's what he didn't!" I yelled back, still refusing to turn around "He didn't fight for us, he just expected me to wait 4 years!"

"You know Beca, I give up on you, you're so stubborn it's unbelievable!" He called

"I'm sorry Beca, but I have to agree with your brother there" I heard Stacie now join the conversation, I turned around and started to walk backwards so I could face the pair of them standing at the door, god knows where Jesse was though

"You know what I say to that?" I asked, I showed them both my middle finger and then turned back around and continued walking

"How are you gonna get home? Ever thought about that one!" Adam yelled, becoming quieter as I walked farther away, I ignored him and climbed in the back of a cab that was waiting in the huge line of taxis.

**Jesse's POV**

I couldn't listen anymore, the fact that Beca said "He didn't fight for us!" honestly hurt me that she thought that I wasn't thinking about what was going to happen to us throughout this trouble, I ran out the doors to find Stacie and Adam staring helplessly at Beca climbing into the back of the cab, I thought about what Erin said to me over the phone, I dropped my suitcase beside Adam and Stacie and started to run towards the car

"Can you guys take that home for me?!" I called

"Good luck!" Stacie called back; I approached Beca's taxi and climbed in the opposite side that she got in

"Jesse, what the fuck?!" She exclaimed as I closed the door and buckled my seatbelt

"At least you're talking to me"

"Only because you just climbed into the back of my taxi" She grumbled and looked out the window, avoiding my eye contact as the taxi started moving, I rested my hand on her thigh "Don't touch me" she snapped, I quickly jerked my hand away and rested it on my own leg and awkward silence filled the air

"Beca, as long as we are both going to Barden-" I started to cut the silence but she cut me off

"Jesse don't..." her voice cracked with tears, and a tear rolled down her cheek

"No, Beca we need to talk about this, I don't see why we can't just go back to the way things were since we're both going to the same college" I sighed

"Jesse, look..." She dropped her hands onto her lap and finally faced me, he eyes were rimmed with tears ready to fall "I can't be in a relationship anyway, I just want to finish this year at college and then move properly to LA, I don't want to have to go through all this pain all over again...I just can't deal" She turned her gaze back to the window, I stared at my hands and played with them as another awkward silence filled the atmosphere for a number of minutes, then I finally faced her again

"Can we at least be friends?" I asked quietly, she took a deep breath and just nodded. 10 minutes after yet another awkward silence the cab pulled up outside our houses, I stepped out of the cab as did Beca, I paid the taxi driver as Beca removed her luggage from the back, I went around to meet her as the cab drove off "Sooo?..." I trailed off, awkwardly rocking on my heels, I opened my arms for a hug but she just extended her arm for a handshake. I awkwardly cleared my throat and shook her hand

"Um...I'll see you around" She said, her eyes darting around

"Sure" I sighed and then headed over to my house.

**Beca's POV**

I rubbed my hand down my face as I watched Jesse walk off

"Well that looked awkward" I heard someone say from behind me, I spun around to see Stacie walking towards me and Adam paying the taxi driver

"Tell me about it" I sighed

"So I'm guessing you guys didn't make up?" she frowned, throwing her arm around me

"Not entirely, we're...just friends".

* * *

**Sooooo...awkwardness make you cringe? cry at the fact Beca totally friendzoned Jesse? Tell me you thoughts**

**Okay there is some good news...next chapter is THE START OF BARDEN woo! what's gonna happen? well I know obviously...Rachel also knows, all I can say is we're pretty excited to start the Barden chapters,**** oh and the new character will be joining, keep them guesses coming in :)**


	9. Important Info, Please read :)

**Okay the next chapter will be updated soon but first we need your help, we need a group name for an acapella group because we honestly don't know what's happening with the group and acapella so just throw some group name ideas we can work with, please make them original.**

**Okay another thing, Rachel and I have created a Twitter and Instagram for the story so please follow if you want pics related to the story and some sneak peaks, so I'm guessing you like the sound of that so follow our Twitter and Instagram**

**Search on Twitter: ****LNTTS**

**Search on Instagram: lifenexttotheswansons**

**When I say sneak peaks I mean little important bits of teasing dialogue that will make you want to read the next chapter ASAP**

**I would also like to thank "anna47banana" on instagram for giving our story a mention and making us feel special haha and all the comments were great too :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Finally at Barden, Yay? or this fucking sucks that Beca is a stubborn ngwgfboagfirefnowe? Don't ask what that was**

**Follow our instagram and twitter**

**Instagram: lifenexttotheswansons**

**Twitter: LNTTS**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**26th August 2011**

**Beca's POV **

So my life right now is...out of place. First I am currently sitting in a cab with Adam on my way to college. Me, Beca Mitchell, attending Barden University. Also the whole friend thing with Jesse is weird. That's not to say I regret my decision, I don't. I've caught him glancing at me now and then with that look of hurt on his face, and then looking away quickly. But we are working on it for the sake of our friends; we are even meeting up with the lot of them on the quad later to go to the activities fair. Yay...

As I got out of the cab a looked around, yeah this doesn't look like my sort of thing. There's a group of tall, broad shouldered, guys playing football. A girl crying as she says good bye to her parents, God does it want to be any more cheesy and clique, next I'll have the fucking welcoming committee bombarding me. 'oh wait here she comes' I thought to myself, as I spotted blonde haired, high spirited girl whose persona screams 'GO TEAM GO!' bounding towards me. I looked to Adam for help, but he was too busy helping the taxi driver take out our cases.

"Hello I'm Mari-Anne, what dorm?" she said extending her hand; I looked down at it in disbelief.

"Ermm..Baker hall I think?" I said, I'm just thankful that I'm going to be sharing my dorm with Stacie, cause didn't want to spend my year in hell with some cheerleader, like the one who stood before me.

"Well here's what you're gonna do, if you look strai..." I zoned out from her excited childlike speech and continued to look around. Jesse's car pulled up and stopped in the line of traffic to get into the parking-lot. He must have not fully registered that it was me, because when he first stopped the car he was singing along to his music loudly and obnoxiously. He then turned his head and caught me giving him a look of 'really?' and then stopped singing.

"Oh hey Bec..erm Beca, how was your trip?" he said obviously embarrassed by me catching him singing.

"Oh you know, only as good as a cab ride can be" I replied, he chuckled nervously

"Well, eh I suppose I will see you and Adam later at the activities fair" he said with a weak smile before moving on with the rest of the cars. My eyes followed his car as it drove away.

"And here is you're official BU rape whistle" I snapped my head back to the girl, who was now thrusting a whistle with a key-chain on it in my direction.

"Emm, thanks, I suppose" I said giving her a sarcastic smile, as though I was actually interested...

"Don't blow it unless it's actually happening" I laughed lightly as it reminded me of the time Erin walked in on me and Jesse on his 18th birthday and I jokingly shouted rape. Jesus Beca, get a grip. I stuffed the whistle into my pocket and returned to Adam to collect my shit

I unlocked the door of what would be my new home? I guess, for the next year. Good thing about it though is that I would be sharing a room with Stacie for the year, that had its ups and downs but I'm sure I can deal with it.

"What's up Conrad?" I asked as I walked into the room to the sight of Stacie unpacking her stuff, she turned to glance at me for a second then fixed her attention back on her drawers

"Stuck with you for a year? Oh joy" She said jokingly, I set my luggage down and sat on the other bed that was now claimed to be mine

"Very funny" I said, taking a pillow off the bed and throwing it at her

"What the hell? You've been in the room for like 30 seconds and you're already causing violence" she laughed

"It's what I do best" I joked, shrugging my shoulders "Do you think we will survive the year without killing each other?" I joked as I started to make an attempt at putting all my stuff away

"Hmmm" I looked over my shoulder and she did the same and we both smirked

"Probably not" we said in unison

"So how are things with um Jesse" She said awkwardly

"Well it seems a little less awkward when we speak now"

"Why won't you just get back together? You were both literally inseparable when you were together" she said, I still refused to turn around even though I could sense her staring at me

"I'm not ready, Stacie" I mumbled

"What do you mean you're not ready you were with-"

"Can we not start an argument again?" I asked.

**Jesse's POV**

'Well that was sufficiently awkward' I thought to myself as I grabbed the first two duffel bags out the back of my car, and headed towards my new dorm. I knew that Benji would make a good roommate because he's reliable, clean and not the type to get drunk and need let in at 3AM...Donald.

But I had forgotten how much of a Star wars nerd he was. I walked in what could be confused with a comic-con to find Benji walking around putting the final touches to his collection of memorabilia.

"Whoa"

"Oh hey Jesse how ya doing?" he said in his usual cheery voice, but his smile fell when he saw my face. "I can take it down, yeah I'll take it down it looks stupid" he jumped on his bed and was about to take one of his Darth Vader posters down.

"No Benji its fine, it's cool actually, it's just it took me a minute for my eyes to adjust" he seemed content with my answer and jumped off his bed.

"Look how about you help me get the rest of the bags out of the car and then we will go meet the rest of the guys at the fair"

"Sounds good to me" he said with a shrug. I threw down the two duffel bags onto the vacant bed and started to walk out the door. We walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"So how's it going with Beca? You guys speaking yet?"

"Well to be honest there's nothing to go. I mean we are talking again...well I say talking but its mainly awkward silences and small talk" as I said it I felt him place a hand on my back.

"If anyone is going to date Beca at college it's gonna be you, don't worry Jesse, you guys are perfect for each other."

**Beca's POV**

Stacie and I approached the rest of the group, who were leaning against some wall, just laughing at something Amy said as usual

"Hey" The all greeted as we came into earshot, I gave them a quick wave and turned my back to them to observe this whole "activities fair" thing, I got lost in my thoughts for a couple of minutes but when I turned back around everyone had left except Jesse, who was just shuffling his feet awkwardly, I walked closer towards him and we started to walk aimlessly around the activities fair, sharing awkward glances every now and then

"So, how do you like Barden so far then?" He asked

"Yeah I love being forced to go to a university and an extra bonus is that my dad works here and plus there's also..." I looked into his eyes "let's just say I want this year over and done with as quickly as possible" I said, staring back at my feet, my hand brushed against his and we both looked at each other "Uh..."

"I-I'm sorry" well that made me cringe, I noticed a sign up desk for an internship at the campus radio station, this interested me at least, I walked up to it and looked at the signup sheets, not many names were down, I wrote down my name and placed the pen back down, obviously leaving the slightest smudges around my writing, fucking pen! Left handed! Arghh! Jesse cut in front of me and wrote his name down too

"You're signing up too?" I asked

"Well yeah, but if it's too weird, I can just..." he trailed off

"No, honestly, it's cool we're just friends now right?" I said with a nervous laugh

"Yeah...just friends" he said dully.

**20 Minutes Later**

After 20 minutes of us randomly looking at all the different stalls and more awkwardness we finally ran back into the rest of the group

"Any luck with acapella groups?" Jesse asked as we came to a stop in front of them

"No, that Bella bitch was a tool to me!" Amy growled

"Yeah, I had to hold her back" Stacie said

"Trebles?" Jesse asked

"The leaders a dick, like a proper dick" Adam said

"And unless you smoke pot or have some obsession with Madonna I suggest we give up on our acapella dreams" Donald said.

**Tuesday 27****th**** August 2011**

**Beca's POV**

I didn't want to be late for my very first shift at the radio station. So I left Stacie with her nails in some sort of machine that deep cleansed you nails. I thought looked like a waste of money, but when you see her nails, you can understand. I was half walking, jogging my way across campus to get to the station, this resulted in me looking like I was skipping, when I never skip. As I opened the door the sound of an English accent hosting the radio show filled my ears. I walked in cautiously looking around for anyone, all I saw was a short good looking guy with dark brown hair covered by a pair of headphones, he was wearing a black "Deadmau5" t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie over the top. I then spotted an older looking guy in the booth and stood for a few minutes as he continued to talk to his views, I glanced around to see where the other guy had gone but he was still in the same place I had left him, bobbing his head along to his music. When I turned back around to look in the booth I saw it was empty.

"Have you been standing their long?" a deep English accent said from behind me. Caught off guard I stumbled and tripped over my words.

"Well...no...I, I wasn't just standing here" He shrugged and walked back into the booth I was about to follow him in when he called "freshmen aren't allowed in the booth" He returned from the booth carrying a box of CD's

"So you must be Becky the intern then?"

"Umm. Well it's actual..." I was cut off by none other than Jesse who came running into the station. "sorry man, hey I'm Jesse" he said extending his hand, The tall Englishmen just looked down at Jesse's hand, in the same way I had looked at the peppy girl from my first day's hand.

"I'm Luke, this is Becky, and that over there..."he put the box down and pointed at the short guy with the headphones "is Andrew, but I'd avoid him, I don't trust him" Luke said with I look of disgust on his face, he then shook his head.

"anyway the two of you are going to be helping Andrew stack CD's there are four boxes out here and there are more in the back" He turned to go back into the booth "Oh and one other thing, you two are gonna be spending a lot of down time together so please, just no sex on the desk" He then disappeared back into the booth leaving Jesse and I with scarlet faces at what he had just said

"Uh...um" I stumbled on my own words and walked over to the box of CD's that were set next to Andrew, as we approached him he didn't seem to take notice "This sucks" I said, picking up a CD box and dropping it back into the box

"What do you expect?" Jesse asked, taking a handful of CD's and going around to the other side of the shelf to start stacking them

"Uh...play music maybe?" I answered sarcastically, he just shook his head and rolled his eyes, Andrew's music leaked through his headphones and he was listening to "We Found Love" I started to sing distractedly as I finally started stacking

**_Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_**

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

Andrew removed his headphones and looked at me in surprise

"Wow" He simply said, I couldn't help but notice his multiple ear piercings "You're voice is amazing" He said in a Scottish accent

"I always thought her voice was amazing" Jesse agreed quietly, I shot him a sideways glance and then turned my attention back to Andrew

"Scottish?" I asked

"Aye, I'm fae Edinburgh" He confirmed, he extended his arm and I shook his hand "I'm Andrew but ye can call me Andy, in fact _call_ me Andy, I hate being called Andrew"

"I'm Beca, this is Jesse" I said, motioning towards Jesse

"Hey" Jesse said, Andy smiled at him and turned back to me

"So you're a fan of Calvin Harris?" He asked, I heard the door of the booth open

"Oi, you two back to work" Luke called and disappeared back in the room, Andy screwed up his face at the booth door

"Shut up, ye wee English bastard" He said through gritted teeth, I couldn't help but laugh, I even heard a snigger from Jesse "I cannae stand him" he hissed and went back to the box of CD's

"Nice t-shirt by the way" I complimented, I saw Jesse look at me from the corner of my eye, his eyes most likely filled with jealousy

"Thanks, nice piercings" he said, smirking at me

"You too" I walked around to the side that Jesse was on and started to stack CD's there, I stumbled backwards but luckily, Jesse caught me by wrapping his arm around my waist, he didn't pull me up straight away, instead we just searched each other's eyes, out of the corner of my eye, Andy was smirking, Jesse helped me straighten up and let go of me, we both cleared our throats awkwardly and went back to work

"Wow..." Andy said, I looked up at him and he had the same smirk on his face "You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife" he pretended to cut the air, pretending he was holding a knife.

"You're such an idiot" I laughed but my smile fell once I remember I used to say that to Jesse constantly, I glanced at him out of the corner and he was staring at me, I shook it off and went back to work.

**8pm**

**Jesse's POV**

I was lying on my bed, with my phone in my hand, I hate to admit it but Andy made me feel extremely jealous today and he wasn't doing anything, it was like he just spoke and Beca instantly liked him, maybe it was his accent. The other thing is, he's so similar to Beca, ear piercings, dark clothing, needs surgery to remove headphones, good sense of humor and love for music. I just felt so out of place and those two seemed like they are perfect for each other. I shook my head of these phones and dialed Erin's number, I was meant to call her yesterday but I completely forgot

_"Hello"_

"Hey, Erin"

_"Hey, how's it going?"_

"I never thought being friend zoned would become worse"

"_What happened?"_

"There was this dude who works at the radio station with me and Beca and he just seems perfect for Beca-"

_"Don't say that, you are perfect for Beca"_

"But he has the accent and everything similar to Beca"

_"Where's he from?"_

"Scotland"

_"Hmm, Scottish accent-"_

"Erin you're not helping"

_"Sorry, right, anyway stop telling yourself stuff like that, you will be with Beca, I know it, Aaron knows it, Bree knows it, Chloe knows it, fucking hell the whole world knows"_

"But how?"

_"Why are you asking me? go watch some romantic movie, stick a picture of Ryan Gosling to your face I dunno but you'll figure it out. Anyway how was the activities fair? Join any acapella groups?"_

"Nope, Treble's leader is a dick, Bellas leader was giving Amy shit, and we don't smoke pot or obsess over Madonna"

_"Well that sucks"_

"It does, we all really wanted to join, well dunno about Beca but..."

_"Wait, I might know a way to help you all out, It involves, Bree, Chloe and I plus our talent"_

"You're so full of yourself"

_"Still got the good ol Swanson traits"_

"Anyway how are you gonna help us?"

_"I'll drop by tomorrow"_

"Wait-" The line cut off "Really? No one ends a conversation like that" I said to myself and placed my phone beside me.

* * *

**Okeydokey so Beca has a new friend, Erin's got an Acapella plan, Jesse's trying to get Beca back, basically all their lives are fucked up!**

**So Andy, Andy, Andy, what do you guys think of Andy? "Look out for hate mail Andy!" Yeah he's Scottish so sometimes when he speaks you might think i'm just making a bunch of typos well I AIN'T I'm just writing down how I would speak so if you're confused on what any words mean PM me and I will happily answer**

**I know i'm torturing you guys but...well there is no but just suffer until they get back together mwhahahaha**

**Remember tell me all your thoughts I have a feeling most of them will be about Andy :p**


	11. Chapter 10

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Okay here's chapter 10**

**Some people love Andy some people hate him, You decide what you think, If you haven't figured out yet we named him after Andy Murray, oh Andy won his match today WooWoo!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday 28****th**** August 2011**

**Beca's POV**

Stacie and I were lucky enough to have no morning classes today so we just sat on my bed and talked, we didn't even bother to get changed or anything.

"So who was the dude you were walking about with last night?" she asked

"Wait, what? Where were you, stalker?" I joked

"You know, just doing what a stalker does" she joked, I laughed and pushed her shoulder "No, I was just wandering around campus seeing where everything is"

"Oh" I said out of realisation "Yeah that's my friend Andy that I met at the radio station"

"_Just_ friends?" she smirked, I raised my eyebrows and my eyes widened

"Yes!" I laughed

"Do "friends" just walk with you with their arm around your waist?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, I looked at her confused

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"How could you not realise that his arm was around your waist?"

"What?"

"Oh come, on how can you not even realise this?" she asked and she wrapped her arm around my waist

"I...don't even know" I said, looking out the window, highly confused about how I could not realise it, I turned back to Stacie and then my phone vibrated, I picked it up and slid my finger over the unlock bar and it was a text from Jesse, I sighed at his contact name that I still hadn't changed "My movie nerd" I could feel Stacie staring over my shoulder

**_From: My movie nerd_**

**_Hey, come meet us at the diner of campus at lunch-My movie nerd_**

**_To: My movie nerd_**

**_Yeah, sure-Beca_**

I set my phone down in front of me and ran my hand down my face. Pull it together Beca it was _just_ a text, you're not with him anymore. My phone vibrated, I picked it back up and looked at the text, this time it was from Stacie, wait, what? She's right here, I read it anyway and it was a picture of a quote which said "If two past lovers can remain friends, it's either they were never in love, or they still are." I snapped my eyes shut and took a deep breath

"I'm gonna take a shower" I mumbled and stood up to collect my stuff.

**12:30pm**

**Jesse's POV**

We were all currently sitting in EnRico's, a small diner just off campus. We had all decided the best time to meet up with Erin, Aubrey and Chloe was at lunch so no one was in class, so Fat Amy recommended here so we could eat while we talked.

"Right Erin what is this secretive master plan that you have devised?" I asked across the table to Erin.

"Well when we heard that there wasn't an appropriate acappella group on campus we called up the dean to ask if it was possible for you to start your own group an..."

"And he said yes!" Chloe interrupted excitedly, Erin just gave her a glare for stealing her thunder.

"Well as cool as that is we don't know the first thing about running an acappella group" Uni said bluntly with a mouth full of omelette

"Well that's the best bit of my plan you see..."

"We're gonna help you guys!" Chloe interrupted again, but she looked sheepishly to Erin when she realized she had done it again. Erin just threw her hands up in defeat and grunted.

"That's actually a really good idea" Stacie said sounding surprised, several others nodded and a couple of "yeah's" in agreement. I looked over to Beca who just rolled her eyes

"Right, so you guys are all in then?" Aubrey said sounding as though she was still unsure of our support "because you need to be in this one hundred percent, if we are gonna make this work, because it's not easy there will be lots to do like..." she paused, picked up a handful of her fries and shoved them in Chloe's mouth "..Cardio, choreography, song lists and lots and lots of practices" she started laughing when she saw Chloe still struggling to recover from being attacked with fries.

"Yeah I'm in" I said putting my hand in the middle of us, palm down. Everyone put their hands on top of my hand, everyone except Beca that is. I looked up at her and she looked worried, scared and miles away as she just stared dejectedly at the pile of hands. "Come on Beca, put your hand in" Stacie said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kinda was.

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'" Stacie asked mimicking Beca's voice which lacked enthusiasm.

"I mean no, I don't want to put my hand in cause I don't want to be in the group" she said still not taking her eyes off the hands in the centre of the table.

"What?! Why? You used to"

"Well that was before..."she looked up at me then away before standing up "look, I said I would meet Andy, I will see you all later...Stacie I'll see you back at the dorm" she said with a sorry smile as she threw down ten dollars for her food before walking out the door. Of course she's meeting up with Andy. Why would she possibly want to be in my company? She can spend more time with him, there has to be something that tarnishes his suitability for Beca. Maybe he's a psychopath, or on drugs, or an alcoholic. Oh there's no point who am I kidding she clearly likes him way more than she does me.

**Adam's POV**

"Whoa" I mumbled as Beca walked out the diner, I looked over at Jesse who was just staring off into the distance.

"I...ermm" He cleared his throat" have a class to get to" he mumbled as he left the diner heading in the opposite way that Beca had, he wasn't going after her.

"Accawkward" Fat Amy said and everyone just looked at her and chuckled slightly.

"You got that right. And good use of the accaism there by the way"

"Right guys I guess we should probably be leaving too, class" Uni said and several others stood up

"Yeah we should probably get back too" Aubrey said more of a command for Erin and Chloe than a question.

We were soon left with just Jess, Stacie, Donald and I sitting in the booth the others had left money for us to pay the bill, well everyone had except Uni. "Why is my sister such an idiot?" I said covering my face with my hands and shook my head. Jessica leaned into my side and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"That reminds me she has been spending time with this new guy Andy. She is, but she's really confused right now, because she's still angry at Jesse because he threw in the towel too easily on their relationship, I think the new guy is just clouding her judgement"

"Yeah Jesse doesn't like him, well he says that he seems to be a nice enough guy but he sees him as a threat, he says that he's really flirty" Donald added

"But to be fair I asked Beca and she didn't even realise that the guy was flirting with her so I don't think we have anything to worry about and neither does Jesse" Stacie said confidently

"God, Donald I'm so happy that I'm sharing my dorm with you" I said breathing out a sigh of relief

"Adam I know I'm a kickass roommate, but I'm afraid I don't follow you"

"Don't you realise how awkward it would have been for me and Jesse to have dormed together, and what if Beca needed to talk me.

**Beca's POV**

I unlocked the door of my dorm with Andy behind me; he was coming to check out some of my mixes since he said he mixes some stuff too

"Stacie?" I asked as I entered the room, I looked around but she wasn't here, I threw my bag on the ground and sat on the chair at my desk as Andy sat on my bed, I powered on my laptop and plugged my headphones in, I was about to put them on but Andy spoke and I placed them back on the desk

"What's Jesse to you?" He asked curiously, I turned back to my laptop screen

"My ex-boyfriend" I mumbled "Why?"

"Just wondering" he said innocently, Oh god please don't say he's really into me like Stacie said, I don't like him like that, I still love Jesse...really Beca, really? Jesus I will never take the piss out of teen romcoms again when the girl is struggling to just forgive the guy. A few minutes of silence until he spoke up again "Can I tell you something?" He asked, nervously, I turned to face him and tilted my head slightly to the left

"Yeah, sure"

"Well there is only a few people that actually know this and I know we've only known each other since yesterday but I feel I can trust ye-"

"Stop rambling" I laughed, putting him at ease a little, he didn't make eye contact and just played with his fingers

"Right, okay" He took a deep breath "I'm gay" he finally said, I widened my eyes in shock

"Well that was unexpected" I laughed slightly, I thought for a couple of seconds then a thought hit me "Dude! Why did you not tell me earlier and what's with all the flirting?" He looked up and smirked

"I guess I'm just a flirty guy" he smirked seeming like himself again

"Flirting with straight girls isn't gonna get you anywhere in your love life" I deadpanned, he just shook his head and laughed, he pulled his gum out of his mouth

"Where's the bin?" He asked, I squinted my eyes at him

"Where's my what? Who's bin?" He let out a frustrated sigh

"The wee fucking thingy that ye put yer rubbish in" He said, flailing is arms around, I laughed at him and picked up the trash can off the floor and held it in front of him and he dropped his gum in it

"The trash can?" I asked as I placed it back down

"Trash can" he mimicked in an American accent "What's wrong with you's? Just say bin, it's easier" He sighed

"Fine then, what other words do you use that we don't?" I asked as I took a seat on the bed beside him

"Okay then, this is easy..." He said, smirking at me "Trousers"

"Pants"

"What the fuck?" He said flailing his arms around "It doesn't even..." he said lost for words, I just laughed at him "Pants" he mocked in an American accent; I pushed his shoulder "Um...Jelly"

"We do say Jelly"

"No, you call _jam_, jelly, jam's jam and jelly's jelly for Christ sake" He laughed "I give up, you guys are too difficult" He said, throwing his hands in the air, I laughed at him again

"I don't think you're trying to be, but you're really funny, I think it's your accent"

"Oh so you're taking the piss out of ma accent now?" He laughed

"You just sat there and took the piss out of mine" I scoffed

"I take the piss out of everyone's accents" He shrugged

"Luke's?" I asked

"Dinnae even get me started on that laddie" He said, leaning forward to place his phone on my desk "Oh look at me, I'm Luke and I have a pansy accent, now young lady, when one drinks tea, we must extend our pinkie to be good mannered" He mocked using an English accent, I doubled over in laughter and he joined me as soon as he finished speaking

"You like making fun of English people, don't you?" I asked

"Fucking right!" He exclaimed, stood up and put his hand on his heart "They may take our lives but they'll never take our freedom!" He exclaimed, he nodded and pointed his finger at me as he took his seat again "Braveheart" he said proudly "Surely, you've seen the film?" he asked

"Don't even get me started on movies, I mean Jesse wou-"I cut myself off as my mind drifted to Jesse, I stared at the ground and Andy placed his hand on my shoulder

"What's wrong with you guys, I mean it was so awkward in radio station when he caught you" He said

"We broke up and then I just friend zoned him, but it doesn't seem right" I responded

"Why not just go out with him again? I mean he is fit" He laughed

"Yeah he works out but why say it like that?" I asked, looking up at him, his eyes darted around the room

"Uh...nevermind" He said awkwardly "You know what? I can't even imagine you going out with him, I mean why?"

"Well he's really sweet and like he's everything a girls looking for..." I trailed off and stared back at the floor "His smile...his big brown eyes that you just get lost in" I smiled at the floor as I pictured Jesse in my mind "I used to be tell him everything, he's a nerd and a cheeseball but that's what makes Jesse, Jesse" I sighed

"You're so in love with him" Andy said, snapping me out of my daydream, I looked up and he just had a smile plastered for ear to ear, I realised that he just tricked me into saying all that, he stood up and held his arms open for me, I stood up and accepted the hug. Seems like old Beca is leaving my system, I'm hugging a guy I've only knew since yesterday. I heard the door creak open and Stacie stepped in

"Well this is cozy" She said, smirking as she dropped her bag beside her bed

"I'm still in love with Jesse" I said a little over excited

"Really?! No one had a single clue" She said sarcastically "But wait, why are you two...you know?" She asked, motioning to the pair of us that were still in each other's arms

"In Scotland this is how we say we hate each other" Andy deadpanned as he let go of me, Stacie just folded her arms and let out a snigger "Okay I need to go" Andy said, walking towards the door "Goodbye y'all!" He called in an American accent and he closed the door behind him

"Soooo..." Stacie trailed off, taking a seat on my bed

"You have a perfectly okay bed over there, yet you need to sit on mine?" I laughed and took a seat next to her "Sooo...what?"

"Are you gonna ask Jesse back out?" She asked excitedly

"Not yet" I said, staring at the door

"For fucks sake!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air

"Stacie, I need time, just let me fix things in my own time".

* * *

**Did you expect that? huh? bet you didn't hehehe**

**Oh if there is any English folk out there, please don't take offence to Andy's dialogue...he's just really patriotic, yep hahaha**

**So whats your thoughts on Andy? Bet you love him now, I mean he made Beca realise what an idiot she's being and made her say all the stuff she loves about Jesse, So GO ANDY! gotta love him**

**Hope you enjoyed, tell me your thoughts :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**So here's chapter 11**

**So how are you guys liking Andy now? he's awesome right?**

* * *

**Saturday 31****st**** August 2011**

**10am**

**Jesse's POV**

"Jesse come on, get up" Donald said as he kicked my bed, I ignored him and replied with a muffled groan and buried my head further into my pillow.

"Look Jesse I know you don't have any classes today and you're not working, but we have to meet up with Erin the others later...so just...get up" he kicked the bed again

"How did you even get in here?" I mumbled into my pillow

"Benji let me in"

"Where is he?" I asked

"Class...get up" he kicked my bed one last time and I reluctantly sat up at looked at him

"That isn't the reason I don't want to get up" He gave me a look if confusion. "Today is our anniversary" I said before rubbing my hands over my face.

"Oh that's nasty...but it could also be a good day to get her back you know be all romantic and stuff" I huffed

"It doesn't matter anyway you should see the guy that we work with at the station he and Beca actually look like a couple and they just get each other"

"Pfft please like there's someone better for Beca than you"

"Donald, he has several piercings, wears dark shit all the time, has a fucking Scottish accent, loves music and mixes in his free time. Oh and the cherry on the cake is that he's only like 5'5 so she wouldn't even have to reach up to kiss him" I said the last sentence without any emotion saying it all out loud just seemed to make it all so much more true.

"I'm saying this cause we're are bro's and we promised to never lie to each other, but Jesse you need to get a grip and open up your fucking eyes" he said raising his voice by the end of the sentence.

"What?!" I exclaimed in defence

"Jesse, Beca and you are meant to be together, don't give up. I know that this other guy seems to be like Beca, but do you really think Beca sees him that way? Just tell her how you feel" He handed me a piece of paper and a pen from my desk, I looked at him with my eyebrow raised

"What's this for?" I asked as he made his way over to the door

"Thank me later" was all he said and exited the room, I threw my hands in the air, what the hell is he talking about? I stared at the blank piece of paper and tapped my pen on it.

**12pm**

**Beca's POV**

It was only Andy and I working today, Jesse had the day off, speaking of Jesse I still haven't talked to him about me wanting to be with him, I don't know why I think I'm scared for some reason, Andy and Stacie just call me stubborn and an Idiot. I haven't told anyone else that Andy's gay; he said he could trust me so I don't want to break that. Our shift was nearly over so that was a good thing

"Stop whistling" I said distractedly as Andy's whistling was starting to get on my nerves, I heard him chuckle and just whistle louder "I swear to god" I said through gritted teeth, he didn't stop and just got gradually louder, I turned around and smacked his arm with a record case "Quit being a dick" I laughed as he held his arm that I just hit

"Quit being a dick" He mimicked in my voice, I held up the same record case ready to hit him but he held his hands up in surrender "I'll be back in a minute" He laughed, I didn't think anything of it and went back to work. He returned 5 minutes later and he wrapped his arm around my neck, holding a folded up piece of paper with my name on it, in front of my face "Letter for Miss Mitchell"

"Where did you get this from?" I asked as he removed his arm and stood beside me

"Stacie"

"Stacie? Where the hell was she? I swear she's stalking me" I said, my eyes darting around the station

"She was waving widely at me through the window, so I went over to the door and she gave me it, she told me to wink at you so..." He winked at me and I shook my head and laughed

"She is such a creep, do you know who-"I was about to ask who it was from but as I opened it I instantly recognised Jesse's handwriting, I started to read it out loud "Beca, I'm sure you already know that today is our anniversary-Wait what? Andy what's the date?" He took out his phone to check

"31st" He

"Shit it is our anniversary" I looked back down at the letter and continued to read "What you read in this probably won't change your mind on who you want to be with but I just want you to know that I can't stay _just_ friends, I hope you feel the same way, but if you don't I guess that just your choice. From the first day I met you, I knew that you were the one, I know I've said it many times but I'm not kidding I _needed_ to be with you" I looked up at Andy and he was just smiling like an idiot

"Well that's adorable" He said

"Yeah adorable and cheesy, just like the Jesse I know" I looked back at the letter "We've had some minor arguments and fights but nothing like the one when you showed me that plane ticket, my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and when you dropped that necklace at my feet, my heart broke into a million pieces, I knew there was no point in chasing you that time, I've chased you many times before but I knew that was it, that's when it was all over. We've been through a lot together, from first kiss to breakup and all the arguments and memories in between, but that's what makes us, us, people may think we have an unhealthy relationship if we are polar opposites and argue a lot but to me it's the perfect relationship in my opinion especially if it's with the girl I love. Every time I see you with Andy, the jealousy takes over my body, it just seems like he's a perfect guy for you" I laughed trying to read the last bit and Andy scoffed

"I'm gay; I'm not going tae come and steal ye"

"He doesn't know that" I sniggered

"What?! You didn't tell him" He threw his hands in the air as I shook my head "Now I seem like the prick"

"You said you trusted me I didn't know if you wanted me to tell anyone"

"Your jealous ex-boyfriend is an exception!" He explained, I waved my hand around in front of him

"Shut up and let me read" I looked back down at the paper and read the last part of it "Please say I'm the one, Don't you forget about me-Jesse" I smiled like an idiot at the letter, Andy pointed at the bottom of the letter that I missed and I read It "PS. Erin suggested to stick a picture of Ryan Gosling to my face to get you back" I laughed and folded up the letter, shoving it in my back pocket

"You've got good taste Mitchell" Andy said

"As in? Jesse or Ryan Gosling?"

"I meant Ryan but Jesse seems like a good guy...Well what are you waiting for? Go see him!" He exclaimed, I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me

"You're coming to explain that you're gay and you were never into me in the first place, I can't have my boyfriend hating you" I laughed as we exited the radio station and made our way to the quad

"Holding ma hand? People will get the wrong idea"

"Oh yeah, you're right" I agreed and let go of his hands and walked quickly with him hot on my heels. We finally reached the quad and I looked around until I noticed, Jesse, Stacie, Adam, Jess, Donald, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Aubrey, Erin and Chloe standing by the same wall that we met at when we all went to the activities fair, as I approached them, everyone's backs were facing me except Stacie, Donald and Adam's, they saw me but I raised my finger to my lips to keep them quiet and they just smiled. I finally reached them and I stood behind Jesse, I spun him round by the shoulders, his eyes lit up as I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him forcefully, putting all of the emotion that built up into this kiss. I pushed my body flush against his as our lips moved in sync; he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist

"I've missed...you...so much" He said in between kisses

"Same" we finally broke apart when oxygen became a problem, my legs were still wrapped around his waist and we just stared into each other's eyes "Andy helped me realise 3 days ago but I was too scared to tell you"

"Andy?" He asked surprised, he looked over at him and Andy stepped forward

"There's something I need to tell you guys so you don't hate me in the future" he said and everybody listened carefully "I was never into Beca and the reason was is because...I'm gay" he confessed most people were surprised but didn't really bother about it

"Dude!" Jesse explained "I really thought Beca was into you" Andy just laughed

"Are we cool now?" Andy asked

"Yeah, sure" Jesse replied and I kissed him again, I jumped down from his grip "Turn around" he whispered into my ear, I did what he said and he moved my hair out of the way and I looked down and he had put my necklace back on me, I played with the two charms in my fingers as he clipped it at the back, sorting my hair. I turned around to face him and took his face in my hands and kissed him again

"Well this finally worked" Stacie said "I'm gonna get thrown out my dorm because of makeup sex, so then I will go to Donald's dorm" She joked

"Then what about me?" Adam asked

"I guess you'll just have to come to my dorm and then Ashley can go to Kolio's" Jessica said

"Then Uni can just sleep outside for not paying for his lunch" Amy joked

"Okay, where is everyone else? We need to start our first practice" Erin announced "Beca are you joining?" she asked, I looked round at everyone and they were all putting on puppy dog faces including Andy

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease" They all chorused, I rolled my eyes at all of them

"For fucks sake, fine!" I threw my hands in the air, they all cheered

"Andy, do you want to join?" Erin asked

"Oh so now you all know I'm gay that I can sing in dance, huh?" He asked seriously, we all shuffled our feet awkwardly and he just laughed "Nah I'm just fucking wi ye, but I'm no joining" He said

"Fine, I'll see you later, okay?" I said approaching him with my arms open, he accepted the hug

"Yeah sure" He said, letting go, He walked away, waving his hand over his shoulder "See ye all later!" he called, we all called 'bye' and waited for everyone else to arrive.

**20 Minutes Later**

**Erin's POV**

"It's strange being back in here" I said to no one in particular as we walked into the auditorium

"Yeah" Aubrey agreed "Okay everyone grab a chair and sit over there" Aubrey called, clapping her hands twice

"Uh oh, here comes controlling Aubrey" Chloe whispered to me

"I heard that Chloe" Aubrey called even know she was nearly at the other side of the room, Chloe threw her arms in the air, lost for words at the fact she could hear her from the other side of the room. Once everybody had sat down, Chloe, Bree and I stood in front of them with the board behind us

"Hey, I've seen your videos are you gonna make us dress up as flight attendants and sing the same song?" Unicycle asked, motioning his fingers around like a flight attendant

**_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes_**

**_I saw the sign_**

He sang in a high pitched voice

"You may as well just join the trebles!" Aubrey exclaimed, Chloe and I stood behind her shaking our heads at Uni, he seemed to catch on as he stayed silent, I placed my hands on Aubrey's shoulders

"Okay, everyone we need to pick a name" I announced as Chloe walked over to the board with a pen. Everybody starts talking, unfortunately not about any names for the group "Guys!" I yelled but they didn't notice "Guys!" I yelled louder still no response, for fucks sake, I walked over to where the stack of chairs were, I took one off the stack and threw it across the floor making everybody jump

"Holy shit!" Beca exclaimed as the chair landing right at her feet

"Would you all just listen?!" I exclaimed

"If you quit throwing chairs then...yeah" Beca said, once they all started to listen they all threw ideas in

"Son of pitches!" Uni exclaimed

"Fuck off" I said, motioning for Chloe not to even write that down

"Avengers ensemble!" Jesse yelled, I face palmed and Beca pushed him nearly causing him to fall off his seat

"I've got one" Beca said "What about the Barden Majors as in the major key?" she suggested, I looked at Chloe and Aubrey who seemed to agree and everyone else was surprised that Beca picked the name, she stood up and faced the rest of the group "Take that bitches!" she joked, pretending to fire a gun and sat back down again.

**Aubrey's POV**

This was nothing like Bella's a practice; these idiots were going to ruin Barden's reputation of acappella. I was in charge of the vocal practice, Chloe was the choreographer and Erin was the leader and all Seeing Eye of the group. I stood before the 13 teenagers, not one of them was fully listening to me, least of all Beca and Jesse they were just standing together with one hand intertwined with the others and they kept whispering in each other's ears.

"Right listen up Accabitches" I said clapping my hands together attempting to get their attention. "We are going to start off with some warm ups" I said in a calm and clear voice, while gesturing with my hands. I started off with teaching then the sacral basic sounds used in AC. They all attempted to repeat the sounds that I made, but failed miserably. "I don't understand why you are all finding it so hard, it's a simple 'vvvvv' sound, like the V in very, or vent, or vet". They all once again began to make the sound, this time with a little bit more success.

"Ha I'm used to this noise" Stacie said coolly.

"What do you mean Stace?" Beca asked

"Let's just say I hear it when I can't meet up with Donald" Beca's drop fell open and then she covered her ears with her hands "ew, ew, ew, ew seriously Stacie? What the actual hell? I know we are best friends and roommates but that is serious over share!" she shouted running to the other end of the hall from Stacie.

"Oh lords give me strength" I said as I clasped my hands together and looked up at the ceiling. "Right that's enough of the warm-ups, gather around and we can move on"

The rest of our first practice went the same way. One of us would explain something in plain English and it would go right over their heads, as they were too busy laughing at an inappropriate joke one of them had made. We would then repeat what we had just said more sternly and they suddenly knew what to do. God these kids were going to test my stress levels over the next year.

**Later On**

**Erin's POV**

We then worked on our choreography, which was kind of difficult mostly because we had 13 immature 18 year olds, Beca and Stacie were the worst, fighting like sisters at 7 years old, Unicycle couldn't dance worth a shit,

"Donald, your break dancing is cool, but you need to quit flipping and listen!" Chloe exclaimed

"Stacie fucking quit it!" Beca yelled, oh here we go, Beca then pushed Stacie

"You stepped on my toe!"

"It doesn't give you a right to push me!" I ran my hand down my face, they grabbed each other's shoulders and wrestled to the ground, for Christ sake, Aubrey and Chloe couldn't stop laughing just like the rest of the group "Get off me bitch!" now Stacie had Beca pinned to the ground, they rolled over so now Beca was on top, it was my perfect chance to stop this, I ran over to them and picked Beca up off of Stacie, her legs and arms flailing at Stacie

"You 2 need to get a grip" I told them as I let Beca go "Jesus Christ, this is gonna be harder than I thought" I breathed as I walked back over to Chloe and Bree. Next thing I knew Uni was riding around on his unicycle, that didn't last for long as Beca and Stacie pushed him off it, fucking hell "You 3 just go and stand over there for 2 minutes!" I yelled, massaging my temples, they walked over by the piano like giggling school children.

**A While Later**

We were finally getting somewhere, even Stacie and Beca were behaving, Uni was also learning pretty quickly

"Hey Erin, we're doing choreography but we don't even have a song" Jesse said as we all took a break to get a drink of water

"Well...I never actually thought that through because when we were Bellas we just did the same choreography"

"Well done, Erin, well done" Jesse said and they all started sarcastically clapping

"Well it's gave you practice" I defended, I wiped the sweat off my brow

"Well Beca can make mixes for us" Jesse suggested, Beca just raised an eyebrow at him "Oh c'mon, your mixes are amazing, I can see it now, your name on a billboard" He said dramatically, staring off into the distance

"Why the fuck would my name be on a billboard?" She asked, before he could speak she put her hand on his chest and stepped forward "I'll do it"

"Okay so that's that sorted, um Beca will you be able to mix something before then practice? Just to get extra prepared for regional's 'cause trust me you guys need work" They didn't seem to disagree they just shrugged and nodded their heads

"Um yeah, I should be able to" She replied

"Good" I looked at my watch "Okay that's practice over!" I announced, clapping my hands twice. They exited the room in a flash so Aubrey, Chloe and I were left to clear up; we all let out a sigh of relief

"Why do they all come off as 7 year olds?" Aubrey whined

"I don't know, it's like a chain reaction, one laughs the other one laughs, one starts a fight the other one does" I sighed

"God help me" Aubrey said

"Beca and Stacie, Jesus Christ" Chloe said, taking some chairs and adding them to the stack as I cleared the board

"Jesse tells me they're like that all the time, they'll still be like that at 50" I joked "Okay girls if we thought this was gonna be like the Bellas...we were so wrong".

* * *

**So I'm sure you are all bouncing with excitement since Jeca have got back together, and I'm glad you've stopped hatin' on Andy cause he will be a big part in this story.**

**so as usual tell me who your fav character in this chapter and what your fav part was and if any bits made you laugh let me know :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Well here's chapter 12**

**I don't know what was wrong with me but it was hard trying to think of ideas for this chapter so I'm thankful of Hutchie who wrote most of this for us *applauds* **

**Oh and I go back to school on Wednesday (I know sucks ass) but that means updates wont be _as_ often but they will still be there**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Saturday 31****st**** August 2011**

**Erin's POV**

As we were practicing earlier today, the auditions were being held for the other acappella groups, which means tonight is the aca-initiation night, oh joy, our group plus drinking plus drunk Beca and Stacie is not a good combo. Since Aubrey, Chloe and I were not officially _in_ the group we couldn't go.

"Okay, we all know the lot of you are gonna be piss drunk after this but try not to cause _too_ much trouble" my eyes landed on Beca, Stacie and Unicycle "especially you three" I laughed "Just enjoy yourselves, I'll see you all Monday for practice" and with that they all made their way to the amphitheatre and I could finally go home.

**Beca's POV**

We all walked down the steps of the amphitheatre to this so called aca-initiation night, where as Erin described it all you do is get drunk and party all night, meh, fair enough. Erin said we are probably the largest group on campus, with 13 members but she said it was an advantage on the acappella side of things. The same thought keeps running through my head 'Why the hell am I in an acappella group with my goofball of a boyfriend and bestfriends that are the weirdest yet most amazing people I know?' oh yeah that's right, they made me join, if I said 'no' I would never get left alone.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, nudging me gently, my eyes dropped down to our intertwined fingers and then back up to meet his eyes, I smiled and he smiled back

"Yeah just thinking, I'm glad we're back together" I said and leaned into his side

"I was thinking the exact same thing...hey, you wait here, I'll get us drinks" He said and went off, choosing to climb over all the chairs for some reason, I went over to Jessica and Stacie who were sitting on the steps

"Hey" I said as I took a seat next to Stacie

"Hey" They said in unison "Happy you're back with Jesse?" Jessica asked

"Yeah" I smiled, looking over to the keg where Amy was just throwing people out the way, shouting at them just to get there first

"So Beca Mitchell sings acappella, this is really something" Stacie joked, I nudged her shoulder

"Only cause I got forced too...I have absolutely no idea about acappella" I admitted and Stacie just shrugged

"Well I do, kinda, my cousin was a treblemaker and I went to some of the performances and it always seemed like it would be amazing to perform at Lincoln centre" Jessica said

"Was he as big of a dick as the treble leader is now?" Stacie joked, pointing at the rather short guy talking to Amy "Amy always has to be in the mix of something" she sighed

"Nah, he was here before even Erin was here" She chuckled. A few minutes of general chat went by until Donald, Adam and Jesse came up to us with drinks

"Thanks" I said, taking the plastic cup off him as the three of them sat down with us "Wait did you let Uni near this?" I asked cautiously and Stacie stopped before she could take a drink

"I don't even know where he-oh, there he is" I turned around and followed Jesse's finger to where he was pointing at the top of the stairs, Uni was up there on his unicycle

"I hope you fall down the stairs!" I called up to him; he raised his middle finger to me and came down the stairs on his unicycle, successfully making it to us without falling

"What was that?" He asked, holding his hand behind his ear "What did you say Beca? C'mon say it again"

"Fuck off!" I exclaimed, placing my beer down and standing up to face him

"Oooo" the rest of them chorused and started laughing

"What's wittle Beca gonna do?" He mocked in a baby voice, tapping my head; I grabbed his arm and twisted it round his back, causing him to fall to the ground, he lay on his back and I pinned him down by his forearms, my knee hovering dangerously close to his crotch "Please stop, don't kick me, please!" he pleaded, I laughed and stood back up

"Screaming like a little bitch" I said taking my seat back next to Jesse.

**Jesse's POV**

We were half way throw initiation night and it was safe to say there wasn't a single sober person left. But no one was as drunk as Fat Amy who was currently straddling the backs of one of the rows of seats shouting "ride 'em cowboy!" no one was sure as to why. I was standing with my arm wrapped protectively around Beca's shoulders; we had sent the whole night together, I had even managed to get her to dance a little. We were drunkenly swaying to the music Justin was currently playing when Beca suddenly turned around to face me, grabbed my hand and then dragged me through the crowd. When we made it through the crowd it became clear what she was heading towards, beer pong. There were two tables stood next to each other, on one end Stacie and Donald were crouching next to each other and at the other end stood four cups.

"Oi Conrad!" Beca shouted causing Stacie to miss her shot

"For fuck sake Beca you made me miss! What do you want?" she said pouting.

"We should have a couple's beer pong contest" Beca proclaimed. Stacie stood up and then started nodding

"But let's make this a little bit more interesting?"

"What are you suggesting my dear?"

"Whoever ever wins the game…gets our dorm tonight"

"Oh you are on!" Beca said staggering forward and picked up one of the Ping-Pong balls.

"Watch clooosley Jess, for I happen to be a professional at beer pong" she slurred, I watched as was bent down so she was at eye level with the table, she then moved her hand with the ball forward and back several time

"Jesus Christ Beca, just throw the ball" she finally released the ball and it bounced off the rim of one of the cups and landed safely in it.

"YES! You may now bow to the master" I mockingly bowed and then stood forward to take my turn; sadly for me I missed "what was that Jesse? we are meant to be the unbeatable masters of beer pong" Beca cooed.

"sorry Bec not everyone has your mad skills at throwing Ping-Pong balls into cups" our match continued for another ten minutes, by the end I hadn't scored a single point but Beca has scored every single time, we were now all tied up in the scores at twelve points each. It was my turn, the last turn, one point stood between us and victory. If I was bring honest alcohol makes games such as beer pong seem very serious. I picked up the little white ball and rolled it in-between my thumb and index finger

"Jesse I swear to god, we have to beat them, not only do I really want the dorm tonight, if you miss I refuse to kiss you for two days."

"So…No pressure then?" I said with a smirk. I bounced the ball off the table a couple of time and then took in a deep breath and focused. I released the ball and as it bounced off the table my head bounced with it….one bounce…and into the cup. YES!

I turned around and kissed Beca before picking her up triumphantly and swinging her around. "I won I finally got that stupid ball in the cup! Ha-ha!" I said putting her down.

"How about we just go back to the dorm just now? I don't really want to be completely smashed by the time we go back and end up throwing up or something" she said putting her hand round my waist and cuddling my side.

"I have no problem with that at all" I placed a kiss on the top off her head. We said our goodbye's to everyone and received a few cat calls as people saw us leaving together.

Once we got into Beca's dorms, she turned and locked the door "Stacie's got a key for the morning" she said as she walked away from the door and towards the bed.

"But until then it's all ours" she pulled me towards the bed. I sat next to her and held her hands in mine, at first we just stared into each other's eyes "You have no idea how much I've missed you Bec" she smirked at and me and then shrugged "I had a small idea" she said pushing me back and kissing me. I grabbed her hips and flipped her; I rested my arms on either side of her head, leaning down placing kisses along her neck. This wasn't going to just some drunken mistake that most people made at college, this was me and Beca. Not only was this only our third time together, this was us reinforcing our love for one and other.

**Sunday 1****st**** September 2011**

**10am **

**Beca's POV**

I sat up but instantly rested my head back on the pillow as my head started to pound; I placed my hand on my forehead and groaned loudly. I turned my head but Jesse was nowhere to be found except a note lay in the place he was, I picked it up an read it "Hey Beca, went out to get coffee for us, I won't be too long-love your Nerd" I rubbed my hand over my face and let the note drop to the ground. The door swung open and Stacie walked in, dragging her feet

"Jesus Stacie!" I exclaimed as I grabbed some sheets to cover me "What the hell happened to you?" I asked, chuckling slightly at her messy hair and she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday

"This is exactly the same as the walk of shame except I'm pretty sure I did not have any sex last night" She mumbled, throwing herself on her bed "We played beer pong and whoever won got the dorm to themselves remember?" That's when the memory hit me

"Aw yeah" I laughed. We sat in silence as neither of us wanted to hear any loud noises. In fact we didn't want to hear any noise at all. 10 minutes later Jesse arrived with the coffee

"Morning" he said way too cheerily, Stacie and I groaned in response

"Okay then, oh and Stacie, I got you one too, figuring you would make your way back at some point" He said handing her the coffee, she lifted her head off of her pillow and took the coffee cup from him. He sat down next to me, getting under the covers and pulled me into a hug

"Hello beautiful" he placed a light kiss on the top of my head and handed me a cup of coffee, I took a sip out of the coffee and smiled

"It might be because I have a massive hangover, but this is possibly the best coffee I have ever had" I said, he chuckled and leaned into my ear and whispered "Maybe it's because you were up so late" it took a minute for what he had said to sink in, I nudged him playfully.

"Wow someone's cocky this morning"

"Not as cocky as I…"

"Mr Swanson, get your head out of the gutter" I said laughing as I knew where he was going with his joke.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with me later on?" he said turning to the side so he was facing me completely. "OMG! Is Jesse Swanson asking me on a date?" I said fanning my face pretending to be overly flattered. "Maybe?" he said in an attempt to be seductive, failing miserably

"Then yes" I said reaching up and capturing his lips.

"Look I'm really happy that you two worked out your problems, but seriously you had all night to do this cheesy shit. Get a room!" we heard Stacie shout into her pillow.

**1pm**

**Beca's POV **

So Jesse asked me to meet him on the quad at one in the afternoon for our lunch date. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but Jesse but I loved when he did stuff like this. I didn't know what we were doing or where we were going, but I was still looking forward to being with Jesse. I was standing in the middle of the quad, luckily on a Sunday there aren't many people walking about so I didn't feel as stupid. I was met with the sight of Jesse walking towards me with his backpack on his back; I send him a questioning look as he never carries it about unless he has classes as he uses it for his books. When he finally reaches me he interlaces his fingers with mine and kisses my forehead.

"Why do you have you backpack? I thought we were going out for lunch?"

Well instead of going out for lunch I thought we could bring lunch to us, and I know how much you enjoyed our last picnic" he pulled me in the direction of a space under a tree and lays out a blanket that he produces from his bag. Jesse being Jesse, over dramatically gestures for me to sit down on the blanket. Earning "Goofball" from me.

Once we are settled down with our sandwiches, juice pouches and fruit salad, he really did think of everything, a thought came into my mind and I didn't want to ruin our date but was now a rare opportunity for us to be alone and just talk.

"Jesse I want to say I'm sorry" he gave me an extremely confused look

"What do you mean you're sorry…you haven't done anything?"

"I was the one who over reacted and didn't stick to our original plan for college, so it was my fault that we broke up" I said staring intently at my juice pouch not wanting to meet his gaze.

"No Bec, don't do that, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. I was the one who didn't fight for us I just stood there like an idiot I didn't chase you, but I have accepted it because we are back together and better than ever, right?" I looked up from the pouch and was met with is big brown eyes, he cupped my face in his hands.

"yeah we are, but if it wasn't my fault then it also wasn't your fault either I didn't want to be chased, so things defiantly worked out for the best" I said with a sigh of relief I was glad that I had got that off my chest because it was the only thing that was making me nervous about us getting back together, I was happy to know that Jesse didn't blame me.

"Did you really think that I had a crush on Andy?" I asked laughing, trying to changing the subject.

"Yes! I mean come on Bec, he's more like your twin than Adam is, are you really trying to tell me you didn't notice the similarities between the two of you?" he said starting to laugh himself, and he had a very surprised look on his face

"No I mean yeah we're both short and we wear dark stuff but we are hardly twins"

"Beca, you both have scary ear spikes that could impale a small child, including that structure thing, you both have headphones attached to your ears constantly, you both mix, and for god sake you both even have tattoos" he said still not believing my naivety.

"Oh really? My big, bad, scary cricket tattoo?" I scoffed, showing him my right forearm "well you know the one other thing me and Andy both have in common" I said shuffling closer to him

"Hmmm and what's that?" he asked wrapping his arm around me.

"We both thought I was an idiot for not forgiving you sooner, because you were so good looking" Jesse's raised an eyebrow at me when I said this

"Are you telling me that your new gay best friend has a crush on me?" he said trying to keep a straight face "cause that would be awkward after I complained about him taking you away from me" he scratched his head with his free hand. We both burst out laughing and then just lay back on the blanket and cuddled in, if this was college, I could get used to this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, as always tell me what you liked**

**unfortunately no Andy in this chapter but there will be plenty more, trust me :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**I know it's been longer than usual but that is because school has started again, yes that dreaded place called high school, It was my first day back today but something this morning brightened my day, some of you will know this if you follow our instagram but i'll say it again for those who don't**

**So last night, we had a thought about Kelley Jakle not getting announced whenever PP won an award so I decided to post a pic about it. So this morning I woke up at 6:30am and check my phone as usual and then I saw " kelleyjakle as left a comment on your photo" okay so that's when I freaked and literally fell out of bed, she replied with this "Haha! This is cool. I just have good friends who bring me up onstage with them even when I'm not supposed to. :)" When Rachel found out she flipped out at school and her friends thought someone had died. So that's our little story haha if you make an instagram make sure you follow as we post teasers and fan art :)**

* * *

**Monday 1****st**** September 2011**

**Stacie's POV**

I had been awake for awhile and I had already showered and got myself ready, expecting Beca to be up the time I got back. Beca was still asleep, I wasn't surprised by the fact, but she had class in an hour so she had to get up.

"Wake up" I whined, kicking her bed for the 3rd time, she had her head buried under the covers and removed her arm, showing me her middle finger; I let out an exasperated sigh. My eyes landed on her phone that was sitting beside her pillow, I snatched it and she instantly wrestled with her covers trying to remove them, she reached her hands out to get it but I just held it higher, I laughed at her as she dropped her head back on the pillow

"Give me my phone" She groaned

"Nope" I placed her phone on the desk, but it a corner of it was hanging off so it could easily fall

"Watch! It'll break!" She yelled, I knocked it onto the floor purposely, knowing that it would not break on the carpet

"Holy shit..." I deadpanned; she squinted her eyes at me and reached for her phone, trying to do so without the effort of having to move from her bed, she grabbed it but her pillow slid off the bed revealing her necklace "Aw look, Beca's back to keeping it under her pillow" she just groaned again and placed her pillow back over it. What Beca didn't know is that I texted Amy just in case Beca wouldn't get out of bed and had to bring in the big guns, so I think Amy is already standing outside the door since her dorm is not that far away from ours "I'll let Amy in" I warned

"You're kidding" she scoffed "She's not even there" she laughed

"Wanna bet?" I asked, moving towards the door, swinging it open and laughing at Beca's eyes go wide as Amy charged towards her

"Get up flatbutt!" Amy yelled, launching herself onto Beca. I was now clutching my stomach, laughing as Amy wouldn't get off Beca

"Cant...breathe" she gasped "Help..."

"Not until you get up" I said crossing my arms across my chest

"Oh, cause that's possible in this situation" She said sarcastically "I can't feel my legs" She groaned

"Okay, Amy let her up" Amy got to her feet and dusted herself off

"Ha-ha bitches" Beca said, burying herself in the covers again, I smirked at Amy and we silently counted down from 3, when we reached 1, we both lifted Beca off the bed and onto her feet "I hate the both of you" She mumbled, shuffling around the room, gathering her stuff she needed for a shower.

**Jesse's POV**

I lifted my hand to knock on Stacie and Beca's dorm but it swung open, revealing Beca just about to walk out but she stopped and looked at me

"Hey" I said, holding my arms to her, she collapsed into my embrace and I held her tight

"Can I just sleep on you?" she groaned, I laughed and she leaned back to look at me "I have to shower" she said, leaning up to kiss me

"I'll walk you, I've not got class so I'm just going to wander around the quad for a while" I slung my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around my waist as we walked

"See ya later bitches!" She called to Amy and Stacie, who were still in the room.

**Beca's POV**

**3:15pm **

After I had finished my philosophy class this morning, the one Stacie and Amy had forced me to attend, I text Jesse.

**_Hey wanna come over, I need some serious help with my studying- Beca x_**

I received a text back almost instantly

**_Sure thing ;) want me to bring a movie for afterwards, I just got a new chick flick – the nerd x_**

I smiled as I could basically see his stupid smirk as he knew this would wind me up

**_I'd rather listen to listen to Stacie's sex stories – Beca x_**

**_Fine no movie I'll be over in 5 mins;) - the nerd _**

When I reached my dorm, Jesse was already there sitting at the bottom of the door, "looking a little bit lost there, orphan Annie" I said was my usual sarcastic tone, as I looked him sitting on his own looking a little lost.

"You know you might have told me Beca, that you weren't actually at your dorm yet" he said standing up dusting off his jeans, I shrugged and unlocked the door. "Where's Stacie? And don't think I missed that movie reference" he said entering our surprisingly clean dorm.

"She texted my though class that her and Donald were going out to do stuff, I was gonna ask further detail but I thought better of it" I said as I shrugged off my bag off my shoulder and took off my coat hanging both on the back of my chair. "And that wasn't exactly a movie reference, my mom used to say it to me when she'd find me on my own"

"Plus there's the height thing" he commented offhandedly as he sat on my bed, pushing the pillows around from behind him.

"Please Jesse, make yourself at home" my words dripping with sarcasm, but I couldn't keep my usual glare in place, as he replied,

"Ok!" and then rolled over on my bed and spread his limbs out like a starfish. I went over and simply jumped up on the bed and sat on his back.

"That actually feels good; hey you could be one of those little women that walk on people's backs and gives them a massage" I slapped the top of his back

"Seriously what am I supposed to make of that comment Jesse?" I asked laughing slightly.

**5 Minutes Later**

The door swung open and Andy walked in, fiddling with his Phone,

"Hey short arse, I have a mix that I'm working on and I need you opinion cause I..." he trailed off as he looked up to find me standing balancing on Jesse's back. "Well, well, well what do we have here" he said raising his eyebrows and fighting off a smirk.

"we were just testing a theory, Jesse thinks that I could be a little masseuse and I couldn't be bothered studying so I wanted to try it" at my explanation he barked out a laugh and I could feel Jesse starting to chuckle from under me, I started to lose my balance and fell off Jesse, but Andy managed to dive forward and catch me like we were in some sort of chick-flick. Andy was still holding me in the middle of the room and he turned flashed Jesse a smile

"Just as well ye ken that I'm no after yer bird, or this could be very awkward".

"Yes it would, very well observed my dear Andrew...but can you now fucking put me down?" He shrugged his shoulders and then dropped me where he was standing.

"Yer no gonna call me Andrew in a hurry again are ya?" he said triumphantly. I stood up and shot him a glare and sat on the bed next to now upright Jesse, and he wrapped his arms round me.

"See why can't I have that?" he exclaimed extending an arm in our direction, I looked me and Jesse up and down confused as to what he was talking about.

"All I want is a fit looking Lad with hot hair and good banter" he said with a huff,

"You think I have hot hair?" Jesse said rubbing a hand through his hair smiling.

"Andy would you mind not flirting with my boyfriend in front of me, actually don't flirt with him at all, I know I said flirting with girls wouldn't get you anywhere but this isn't what I meant...and Jesse should I be worried that it's starting to work? Get that stupid smile off your face you idiot" I shoved him playfully.

"Why don't you ask Luke out I thinks he...ahem...plays for your team" Jesse said awkwardly

"God here it comes" I said face-palming "you've released THE SCOT" Jesse look at me, confused

"Seriously even if he was gay, yes Jesse-boy you are allowed to say the big G word, he's not. And that's beside the point, him with his fucking accent, fannying about the place, honestly he thinks he owns the shop, aye I ken that his country owns my country and he has a wee queen and she lives in a big posh hoose with wee dugs that wear bloody diamond but aarrrggg" throwing his hands up before lying back on Stacie's bed.

"Wow..."was all Jesse managed to say, as it was a lot of information to taking in thirty seconds. "Andy you recovered from your bitch fit yet?" I cooed across the room. He turned his head to face us, scowled, and then faced back into the pillow.

"Oh I know what he needs" I thought out loud as I shuffled off the bed and went to Andy's Black and white chequered bag, I riffled though the bag finding many things; papers that were to be handed in, empty candy-bar wrappers and, a-ha I found it. I spun around and went over to Stacie's bed and poked him in the shoulder, "Andy, drink your Irn Bru, come on sit up... hey, remember Irn Bru gets you through" I said chuckling at the memory of Andy showing me these ridiculous adverts for the drink on YouTube.

"Beca what the hell is that?" Jesse asked from across the room gesturing to the bottle of soda in my hand.

" It's some sort of Scottish soda, he likes it so much he gets it shipped over from Scotland, he has a crate of them in his dorm"

"What kind of flavour is it? And why is it glowing orange?" I moved closer to the figure still refusing to move his head from the pillow.

"It's like a sort of metallic; it's the weirdest kind of soda I have ever tasted"

"It's fucking Fizzy juice! It's no Pop or Soda! It's fucking fizzy juice, its fizzy, its ginger, it's phenomenal" Andy said swiping to bottle from my hand, and taking a drink."Sorry I'm just..." he started but stopped and just sat and looked at the bottle. A sudden realisation hit me. Every time me, or someone else mentioned Luke, Andy's walls shot up much like mine did when I first met Jesse, I just always put it down to him being patriotic, but this was something else.

"Andy, do you...like Luke" he continued to look at the bottle.

"idinnaeken" he mumbled, I broke into a smile

"Sorry what was that?" I said putting on a cheery voice

"I said I dinnae ken" he grumbled.

**Tuesday 2****nd**** September 2011**

**Andy's POV**

Beca, Jesse and I were working today, what Beca said was going through my mind, maybe I did like the laddie that I despise the most, or maybe I'm just thinking about the bad things about him. Yer thinking too much Andy, shut the fuck up. I felt someone nudge me in the ribs

"You okay?" Beca smirked, I playfully pushed her, a little too hard and she lost her footing but I managed to catch her "You have no balance what so ever" I laughed as I let her go and she dusted herself off

"Someone always has to catch you" Jesse laughed, shaking his head. Our attention turned to Luke as he stepped out of the booth

"Hey Jesse I'm starving and-"He started to speak but Jesse cut him off

"You want me to get you lunch?" Jesse asked, catching Luke's wallet once he threw it, Luke just nodded "You know, you might want to lay off the burgers, you're not gonna be 22 forever" Luke just shrugged, lifting his t-shirt to reveal his perfect abs

"I think I'm good" He shrugged, Beca shook her head and looked over at Jesse

"Nah, I prefer his" She said, I, on the other hand couldn't take my eyes away

"You're good" I spluttered out, Beca scoffed and leaned into me, I turned away, embarrassed. Once I heard the booth door close again, I turned to Beca, who was just smiling like an idiot

"He smirked by the way" she stated

"What?"

"Once you said that, he smirked" I just smiled to myself and went back to stacking the CD's.

* * *

**I noticed that on the last chapter that my regular reviewers didn't review I was like "What happened ahhh wtf" anyway hope you are all still reading :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Chapter 14 is here**

**Nothing much I have to say**

**so just enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Thursday 4th October 2011**

**Beca's POV**

Tomorrow was the riff off, Erin had explained how everything works but Aubrey had other ideas, she thought that it would probably not be that good of an idea to compete, since we're new to the whole acappella thing.

"Okay, practice is over, I guess we won't see you guys tomorrow" Erin sighed as the three of them walked towards the piano and began talking, but not loud enough so we could hear. I wasn't too bothered about not going to this riff off thing but I guess some people in the group were the complete opposite. About 10 seconds later and we were still in our seats. Donald started beat boxing as we started to move our chairs back to where they were, not long after a few people started to hum along, I looked around at everyone and they all joined in, Ashley, Lilly and Kolio helping Donald with the percussion. I nodded my head along and Jesse started to sing to 'No Diggity'

**_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got RB, collab' creations  
Bump like Acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as _****_my credit_****_ can vouch_**

We stacked all the chairs and we were now standing in a circle continuing with our little "performance"

**_A dog couldn't catch me ass out  
Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour  
With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers_**

Once Jesse came to the final line, I glanced at Stacie and we both nodded our heads as we both began the chorus

**_Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got 'em up open all over town_**

Amy joined in the chorus along with Cynthia Rose

**_Strictly biz, she don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound  
Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day, true player way  
I can't get her out of my mind  
(what)  
I think about the girl all the time (well, well)_**

Adam then took over the lead

**_East side_****_ to the west side  
Pushing phat rides, it's no surprise  
She got tricks in the stash  
Stacking up the cash  
Fast when it comes to the gas  
By no means average  
She's on when she's got to have it  
Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in  
Can I get down, so I can _****_win_**

Amy, Cynthia Rose, Jesse, Stacie and I all joined Adam

**_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_**

**_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_**

**_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up._**

We finished the song and we all just laughed at the fact that we just sung a song acappella style without even practicing and just working it out by ear

"Wow you guys!" Erin called, and we all turned around to look at her, Chloe and Aubrey applauding for us, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot; at first I honestly thought acappella was really lame but maybe, just maybe I could give it a chance.

"Okay, maybe I'm having second thoughts about the riff off" Aubrey chuckled

"Just do what you did there and you'll be good for the riff off" Chloe assured, we all nodded and started to make our way towards the door, when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Adam asked

"Wait 2 seconds" I said quickly and turned Jesse around by his arm "I'll see you later okay?" I asked and leaned up to peck him on the lips

"Yeah sure" he started to walk again until he spun on his heel and pointed at me "Movie!" He called and made his way out the door, following everyone else and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked Adam, walking up to him

"Well dad texted me earlier and he said Sheila was due to have her baby soon"

"When?" I asked

"Like the 10th or something"

"This is gonna be so weird" I said running my hand through my hair "What if it grows up to like hate us" I chuckled and we started to walk out together

"That's most likely gonna happen even if we're 18 years older than it" He laughed "Buuuut nobody can top our twin awesomeness" I just laughed at him but my laughter died down as a thought hit me

"Isn't this gonna be like um hard for you...with you know..." I trailed off; I looked up at him as he threw his arm around my shoulders

"Yeah I guess..." He said quietly "But Jess and I know that wasn't meant to happen in the first place, she was only 17, she was so scared, I didn't know what to do to help her" He continued " Just as I was starting to get used to the fact that I was going to be a dad...everything just..." he stopped to wipe a tear from his eye and I just leaned into his side.

"I kinda feel sorry with this kid" I said, trying to change the subject

"How?" he asked

"it's not got a twin, and it can't do all the crazy things we did as kids" I smiled up at him

"We were awesome"

"We still are" I laughed.

**Friday 5th October 2011**

**9pm**

**Beca's POV**

All of the acappella groups stood inside of this huge empty pool, it was dark and cold which is not a good combination.

"Welcome to the Riff Off!" Justin yelled, walking into the middle of the 5 groups, raising his hands in the air "Who's ready to get vocal?!" we all cheered as I just laughed at how excited our group was, I looked up to the edge of the pool and Erin, Aubrey, Chloe and Andy were sitting there watching

"Hey! Look who it is!" The leader of the trebles yelled, pointing up at Aubrey. Amy had spoke to him at hood night and she told us his name was Bumper, how he was named that is beyond me "Shit! I forgot my umbrella, I'm just gonna have to run and hide if she pukes!" He yelled again, I could see the anger in the three girls faces, next thing I knew Andy was about to stand up but Erin stopped him. He didn't even know Aubrey that well but I know he hates dicks like that Bumper, well you know what I mean. Justin clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, we turned our heads to face him and he brought out a handheld projector and pointed it on the pool wall

"Okay and the first category is..." he trailed of "Black Michael Jackson!" He yelled, turning around to face us as, we all turned to face each other but before we could even say a word the trebles raced to the middle and started to sing

**_I'm Gonna Make A Change,_**

**_For Once In My Life_**

**_It's Gonna Feel Real Good,_**

**_Gonna Make A Difference_**

**_Gonna Make It Right . . ._**

**_As I, Turn Up The Collar On My_**

**_Favourite Winter Coat_**

**_This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind_**

**_I See The Kids In The Street,_**

**_With Not Enough to Eat_**

**_Who Am I, To Be Blind?_**

**_Pretending Not To See_**

**_Their Needs_**

**_A Summer's Disregard,_**

**_A Broken Bottle Top_**

**_And A One-_**

The bellas then ran to the middle and cut them off

**_One Wants To Be Defeated_**

**_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_**

**_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_**

**_ Just Beat It, Beat It_**

**_Just Beat It, Beat It_**

**_Just Beat It, Beat It_**

**_Just Beat It, Beat It_**-

We figured out what to sing and Uni ran up to the bellas and cut them off

**_It,_**

**_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_**

**_You're paralyzed_**

We all joined in to help him and Uni started to do the dance to thriller

**_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_**

**_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_**

**_You know it's thriller, thriller night_**

**_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller toniiiiighhht-_**

We let out a groan of frustration as a member of the BU Harmonics came up to us

**_I...I just can't, I just can't_**

**_I just can't control my feet_**

**_I just can't, I just can't (Yeah)_**

**_I just can't (Woo) control my feet._**

They got stopped by Justin as he walked up in front of them "Sorry guys but you are-" We all clapped twice "cut off!" we all yelled. The High Notes didn't join in the first round so they were put out too so it's only the trebles, the bellas and us left. Justin pointed his projector at the wall again "And the next category is...Artists with a colour in their name" we all turned to face each other again but Amy just pushed through and walked into the middle

**_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
Na-na-na-na na-na_**

We backed her up once we figured out what she was singing

**_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
Na-na-na-na na-na_**

**_I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent  
(Nope!)_**

**_I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna-_**

Amy dropped her hands as Bumper came up and cut her off

**_wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The-_**

The leader of the bellas then cut them off

**_the borderline?_**

**_That's where I'm gonna wait for you,_**

**_I'll be lookin' out night and day_**

**_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay_**

**_Ooh, Ooh, I can't go any further than this_**

**_Ooh, Ooh, I-_**

Donald ran up to the bellas and we followed him to back him up

**_I don't need to try to control you_**

**_Look into my eyes and I'll own you _**

**_with them moves like Jagger_**

**_I've got them moves like Jagger_**

**_I've got them moooooves like-_**

A member ran right up and stood in front of Donald

**_like,_**

**_Forget you!_**

**_Oo, oo, ooo_**

**_I guess the change in my pocket _**

**_wasn't enough, I'm like, _**

**_Forget you-_**

Without warning Jesse ran up and started to sing

**_You're so beautiful_**

**_Feels like I'm in a dream_**

**_Baby we're going somewhere you've never been before_**

We joined him in the middle and he placed his hand on my back as we backed him up, he looked down at me occasionally and smiled as he sang

**_So take my hand and come with me_**

**_Girl, don't feel otta place_**

**_'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now ah_**

**_Hope that this will last a while we should make this last a while_**

**_You like to drink? Yeah_**

**_So, do we, Yeah_**

**_Get more bottles, yeah_**

**_Bring 'em to me, yeah_**

**_Hold you glasses up, people everywhere_**

**_Now everybody put your hands in the air_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah,_**

**_I wanna see you tonight, oh, yeah_**

**_Yeah, yeah yeah, girl I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah _**

**_I gotta see you tonight._**

We all cheered as we finished but then Justin stood in front of us "Sorry guys" he shrugged and all our smiles dropped "you needed to match 'You' and you sang 'you're'"

"Shit" Jesse muttered, running his hand through his hair

"You are..." Justin said and the bellas and trebles clapped twice "Cut off!"

"Aw did the little freshman lose" The leader of the bellas said with a fake pout, I was ready to march over to her until someone wrapped their arms around my waist and nuzzled their face in the crook of my neck

"Calm down" Jesse whispered, he always knew this calmed me down as he has did it many times before when I was angry or frustrated with someone or something. We started to walk in the opposite direction until I heard someone yell in a familiar accent

"Oi you!" I turned around to see Andy storming towards Bumper, shit this can't be good, he stood in front of Bumper and pointed at him "Listen ye wee bastard, naebody talk's tae ma pals like that!" he yelled, Aubrey, Erin and Chloe had now joined us. Andy continued yelling and was now nose to nose with Bumper

"We better stop this" I said to Jesse, he nodded his head and we both ran and grabbed onto his arms "C'mon Andy he's not worth it"

"Yeah yer right, you're a worthless piece of shit!" He yelled and turned around and walked back over with us, he muttered something under his breath as we reached the rest of the group

"Thanks for that" Aubrey smiled "But I don't understand why you yelled at him for saying that to _me_"

"Dinnae worry, anybody that's a pal of the wee midget" He said and put his arm around my waist and I elbowed him in the stomach "Is a pal of mine" he finished, well I wouldn't say Aubrey was exactly my _friend, _yeah she helps coach our group but we haven't really spoken to each other, I mean me and her are more opposite than Jesse and I are

"Is it bad that I wanted to laugh when he was yelling? His accent gets 10x stronger" Stacie laughed and Andy just shrugged "It was actually kinda sexy" she smirked, Donald tried to do a Scottish accent but failed miserably and we all laughed "Please don't ever try that again" She laughed, wrapping her arm around Donald's waist

**Friday 11th October 2011**

**4:25pm**

**Beca's POV**

I was snuggled into Jesse's side as he balanced his laptop on his lap as we watched a movie, we were watching 'Braveheart' because Andy literally shoved the DVD in our face and told us to watch it and I was surprised that it was a movie Jesse hadn't seen either. I rubbed my hand back and forward over Jesse's abs until my phone vibrated, I groaned and pulled it out to look at it, It was my dad that texted me

**_Beca, Sheila's just gone into labour; I'll text you when the baby is born, make sure you tell your brother and you can come to see her-Dad_**

I tapped on my contacts and found Adam's contact, which I changed from 'Dickhead' back to 'Adam'

**_Hey, guess who's gonna have a little sister soon? She's gone into labour which means it's gonna pop out soon-Beca_**

Not long after I got a reply

**_Wait, the thing she's gonna pop out is a girl?-Adam_**

**_Yes idiot, they said that the day you flipped a bitch and I ran after you-Beca_**

**_Maybe I was too busy flipping bitches to realize, oh well, text me later if you hear from dad-Adam_**

I laughed at the text and placed my phone on Jesse and looked back at the screen

"So your brother is a professional bitch flipper?" Jesse laughed, I just laughed at him "So big sister, you looking forward to having a little sister?" He asked

"She's not really my proper sister" I mumbled "We've only got the same dad"

"Um half sister then?" he asked and I nodded

"And to answer your question, not really it's gonna be weird and I'm sure dad will act like the perfect dad towards her and she'll be daddy's little girl...everything I wasn't" I mumbled and he held me closer

"That wasn't your fault; your parents were fighting at the time" He said softly

"Yeah I guess..." I mumbled.

* * *

**So who was your favourite character?**

**and what was your favourite moment?**

**List of songs used: **

**Black MJ-**

**Man In The Mirror**

**Beat It**

**Thriller**

**Blame It On The Boogie**

**Artist with a Colour In Their Name (we're so awesome we made our own category)**

**So What-P!nk**

**American Idiot-Green Day**

**Meet Me Halfway-Black Eyed Peas**

**Moves Like Jagger-Maroon 5**

**Forget You-Cee Lo Green**

**Yeah x3-Chris Brown**


	16. Chapter 15

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**As you have probably notice that updates aren't as often, not our fault, blame high school, those of you who aren't in high school, you have absolutely no idea but those of you who are, understand the pain haha**

**Okay just enjoy it isn't that long**

* * *

**Saturday 12****th**** October 2011**

**1am**

**Beca's POV**

I had woken up from the message tone of my phone; I groaned and picked it up, pressing the home button. I hissed at the light that emitted from the screen and checked the message that awakened me from my must needed sleep

**_Hi Beca, Anna was just born, sorry for waking you up, come by about 10-Dad_**

I went to place my phone up on my desk but it fell off and hit the ground making Stacie stir

"What the hell?" she whined, I looked over in her general direction, I couldn't see anything because of the darkness

"Sorry, my dad texted me then I missed the desk and the phone fell"

"Why the hell is he texting you at..." She trailed off "Um I dunno, whatever time it is?"

"He was telling me that the baby was born"

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Anna" I replied

"Aw well that's cute" She said "Okay I'm going back to sleep now"

"Same, night Stace" I sighed turning back on my side and letting my eyes flutter shut

"Night Bec".

**10am**

**Beca's POV**

Adam and I were walking down the corridor of the maternity ward, we honestly think that we will not end up liking this baby, the only reason I can think of is that because it's only ever been Adam and I, it'll be weird having another sibling even if she's only got the same dad as us. We entered the room quietly to find Sheila lying on the hospital bed and Dad on the chair next to it, holding Anna.

"Hey" we greeted quietly as I closed the door behind us, Adam handed Sheila the bouquet of flowers we got her, Adam and I may hate her but it's not like we're getting rid of her anytime soon so we thought we better bring her flowers at least.

**Adams POV**

I passed over the flowers me and Bec got for Sheila, she took them and smiled gratefully and smelled the buds. I looked over to dad, he had Anna wrapped up cradled in her arms, I felt a twang of jealousy shoot through me but I tried to focus on being happy for them. I felt Beca take a step closer to me, I looked down at her I could tell from the look on her face that she knew I was struggling.

"Hey do you guys want to hold your little sister?" Dad said obviously none the wiser to me and Beca's reaction,

"Eh...I don't know, I don't want to drop her, I don't think that would put our relationship of to a very good start" I said bracing a smile.

"don't be ridiculous come here and sit down" I followed the instruction "right sit down...right here you go son, now make sure you support her head, right that's it.." he said looking over my hands positioning "and there you go, you've got her" he smiled.

I looked down at Anna her little face, I was glad she brown eyes, it made it a little easier. I don't think I could have coped if she had darks blue eyes like me, or bright baby blue eyes like Jess. As I sat and pulled funny faces at her I felt something click between us, our baby may have not made it into this world, but now that Anna had I was going to be her big brother. The crazy overprotective big brother that thought no boy was good enough for her. It may have been the same age as my own son or daughter would have been, but I was going to look out for just as though she was.

"It's funny Beca, by the age of three she will probably be taller than you" I said shooting her a smirk,

"Oh ha-ha Adam"

"In fact I'm sure I could probably carry you around like this"

"You know normally I would object to a comment like that, but the other day I tripped and Andy caught me, kinda the same way you're holding her so I can't even deny it"

"Wait whose Andy?" dad said from across the room, he had moved over to the other chair next to Sheila.

"Beca's new gay best friend" I said without looking up from Anna

"Yeah I decided I couldn't have my camp twin brother as my best friend forever, cause that's a bit sad"

"Seriously? are we still obsessing over the high school musical thing?" I said grimacing

"Wait isn't that that movie about the singers and me and your mother used to have to pry out of your hands?" My dad quizzed, as Beca barked out a laugh,

"Oh shut-up, midget" I mimicked Andy's accent.

**Beca's POV**

I took Anna from Adam's arms and cradled her in my own; I couldn't help but smile at the adorable face, her eyes were the same shade as dads

"She's got your eyes dad" I said to him, not lifting my head to look at him

"Yeah, _you_ both got your mothers eyes" he said, Adam and I looked at each other, It was true we had the same dark blue as our mom, none of us got dads brown eyes

"Maybe you won't be as bad as I thought" I whispered to her "But then maybe you will probably be the complete opposite from me"

"You never know Beca she might grow up and want to be like you" Adam smirked

"Ha! That's so unlikely" I laughed "People are scared of me" I added with a poker face

"Yeah, that's cause of these" He teased pulling at my earring, I winced in pain and slapped his chest

"Guys c'mon, you'll irritate her" Dad warned

"I wonder what it will be like having a younger sister" Adam said through gritted teeth as he gave me a sideways glance

"Oh maybe I'll just have to teach her that kicking you in the-" I started but dad cut me off

"Beca! Adam! Would you both just drop it? Honestly you are both 18 now and you still bicker like 8 year olds"

"You started it!" We huffed in unison at each other "See what I have to put up with?" I asked Anna but she obviously just looked at me blankly "at first I thought you were unlucky you don't have a twin but now I'm having 2nd thoughts"

"What would your childhood be without me?" Adam asked smugly, I just scoffed at him "Would you have got together with Jesse if I weren't there? Would you have met Stacie?"

"Woah woah, wait a minute, calm yourself, I met Jesse before you anyways so-" I stuck my tongue out at him and I looked over at dad, who was just rolling his eyes at us

"Yeah buuuuut, you would have been too stubborn to go out with him" He shot back; I just rolled my eyes and looked back down at Anna and ran my finger down her cheek.

**Monday 14****th**** October 2011**

That laddie is gonnae kill me, either that or I'm going mental. I can't stop thinking about it, over thinking everything that happens. Ever since he smirked at my comment last week, the bloody English sex god hasnae left my mind. I walked into the station to find Jesse already unpacking a crate of records and CD's, as usual the midget was nowhere to be seen and was probably gonnae be late. I looked over my shoulder, or should say I Luked over my shoulder, to scan the radio booth for the hot blonde, luckily he was nowhere to be seen, I might be able to concentrate...for a while.

"And how's my favourite scot today?" Jesse asked without looking up from the crate.

"One, I'm the only Scottish person you know and no too shabby, How is my second favourite yank today?" I said slinging my shoulder bad very one of the metal chairs. Jesse looked up in fake hurt,

"Wow really know how to make a guy feel special there don't you, Andy" I smirked and wriggled my eyebrows

"In ways you couldnae imagine, Jesse-boy" Jesse's eyes flew open and he cringed a little.

"I suppose I walked right into that one didn't I?"

"Yup" I popped the 'p' and started to help with the crate, I was about to continue with my bombardment of making Jesse squirm when we were interrupted by the door opening, my eyes flew up and away from the task at hand.

"Hey guys, nice to see you've already got started, where's Becky?" said a very familiar accent, Luke waked in followed by some boy band wannabe be lookalike,

"errrmmm..." I cleared my throat "she'll be here she's probably just putting her stuff away from her philosophy class" I lied trying to buy Beca more time. He shrugged looking content with my answer and continued on his path to the booth, again followed by the nancy boy.

"I'm sure their just friends?" Jesse tried to reassure me, but ended up stating it as more of a question.

"Seriously that boy could be the next Jedward, did you see his hair?" I said still shocked that this prat had gotten close to Luke.

"What's a Jedward?" Beca asked walking in finally,

"Its these Irish twins that cannae sing but are basically famous cause they have hair like that, you should look them up on YouTube" I said flatly nodding my head in the blokes direction.

"Seriously dude I'm gonna have to buy a notepad just to write down all of these YouTube videos that you suggest" I looked up at her and flashed her a smile, cause god knows she was trying to cheer me up.

Two hours later we came to the end of our shift, and Luke and 'The Jedward' hadn't emerged since they entered the booth. Beca and Jesse had spent the last two hours trying t take my mind off it, by making jokes, trying to get me to sing along with them with the songs that were playing on the radio. Finally at the end of our shift, curiosity got the better of us, as we were leaving we all snuck passed to booth and looked in the window to see if we could judge which way Luke 'swung'. The three of us raised our head to look in the window stopping when our noses reached the bottom of the frame.

"See there's nothing going on Andy" Beca said giving me a gentle nudge

"Aye right, look at where that prat's got his hand, and Luke doesn't seem to be putting up too much protest" I said defiantly,

"Well that could mean that Luke...Ahem... Plays for your team"

"fur fuck sakes Swanson just say gay, it's no a hard word to say gay, gay, gay, g-"

"Well hello, having fun down there you three?" Luke said with a smirk sprawled across his perfectly structured face, he then turned to go back into the booth, but not before popping his head out again "And yes I am Gay"

Well fuck, not in the literal sense...yet.

* * *

**Yep so short, anyways as always tell me who your favourite was and what the best part is, what do you think baby anna is gonna be like when she grows up?**


	17. Chapter 16

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Okay so here's chapter 16 it is longer than the last**

**oh and to the guest who wrote this "Not to be mean or anything, but babies eyes are blue until the six month mark. After that they slowly change to there permanent color." yeah I do know this but I just needed to make them instantly brown for the Adam thing to work out**

**I love how autocorrects color to colour (right way to spell it BOOM! sorry hahahaha)**

**Rachel and I realised that we have a friendship like Beca and Stacie's just by the things we say to each other but we haven't really decided on who's who, I get screwed either way, if she says i'm Beca it's because I'm short(not that short 5ft 5) and if with Stacie I get called a slut, hmmm very fair Rachel, anyway who do you thinks who's who?**

**The last chapter there was a last scene that was set on the Monday after the baby was born, don't ask why that's just me being me, this returns to the Saturday when the baby was born then skips a week forward**

**Anyway enough with the rambling enjoy!**

* * *

**Saturday 12th October 2011**

**2pm**

**Adam's POV**

Beca and I had returned back to Barden after visiting the hospital. I walked towards the quad, my eyes searching around, Beca had gone to work but she didn't mind since she worked with Jesse and Andy. I smiled as my eyes landed on Jessica who was sitting by a tree, her eyes practically glued to her phone. As I approached her she still didn't seem to notice me, I rolled my eyes and dropped to my knees right in front of her

"Hey" she said distractedly still not tearing her eyes away from the phone, I sighed and rolled my eyes again. I lifted her chin up with my finger and leaned in to kiss her short but sweet

"Now what is distracting your beautiful face from noticing me?" I joked as I shuffled next to her and set my hand behind her

"I'm sorry, I did notice you I was just texting Ashley" she said glancing at me and then back at the phone, I just shrugged and lay back on the grass and stared up at the clouds

"Come here" I offered and opened my right arm so she could lie down too, she lay back, resting her head on my arm and we both turned our heads to look at each other "You know what this reminds me of?" I asked quietly, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face

"What?" She asked, biting her bottom lip slightly and smiling, she propped herself up on her elbow and I did the same

"The day I first met you and I said you have the most beautiful eyes" I said softly, looking into her baby blue eyes

"I love you Adam" She said, leaning towards my face

"I love you too" I replied and met her lips in the middle, our lips moved in sync until oxygen became a problem; I ran my hand up and down her waist. I smirked at her and pushed her on her back, she gasped in surprise and started laughing as I moved to her neck "I love you so much" I mumbled into her neck and she just giggled. I got off her and stood up

"Where are you going?" She whined and sat up, I walked towards the tree and sat down with my back against it; I opened my legs and patted the space between them for her to sit. She crawled over and sat between them, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she sank back into me "So what was it like seeing your baby sister?" she asked, I removed one hand from her waist and started to play with her hair

"Yeah, it was cool, she is adorable though" I said "I've got a picture..." I trailed off and brought out my phone, I brought up the picture and handed it to her to look at. I rested my chin on her shoulder as she looked at it

"She's perfect" she whispered, I noticed a tear roll down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb

"Hey I know that the memory will always be with us" I said quietly as she leaned back into my chest "But I promise you, we will finish college, get a house together, get married, start a family, everything will be perfect and there is no other girl I would want to do that with, you understand that right?" I continued and she nodded her head

"You really know how to cheer a girl up, It's like you know how we work" she chuckled slightly

"There are only 2 girls I understand" she turned her head to look at me

"Oh yeah? Who's the second girl?" she asked with a twang of jealously in her voice

"My twin sister" I laughed "Someone got a little jealous there" I teased

"Shut it Mitchell" she laughed. I rubbed my hands soothingly up and down her arms

"I'm finally going to learn how to drive by the way" I told her proudly

"Really? That's good"

"Yeah dads paying for it, he told me when I was visiting them at the hospital" I covered both her hands with my own and she began to play with my fingers.

**2 Hours Later**

Jess and I had been sitting here for ages, we talked nonstop, and that's what I like about us we hardly ever stop talking but when there is silence it is definitely a comfortable one. I heard familiar obnoxiously loud laughter and talk

"Here comes the rest of the troops" Jess said, pointing to our left, I followed her finger and sure enough there was the rest of the group walking towards us

"You hear them before you see them" I laughed.

**Beca's POV**

We all approached Jessica and Adam who were sitting by a tree, I let go of Jesse's hand and sat down on the grass cross-legged, Jesse joined me on my right and Andy sat on my left

"Move over a wee bit, midget" Andy said shoving my shoulder

"For fucks sake there is a whole lot of grass around, go find a space" I said flailing my arms around

"You wouldnae want me tae leave" he said, resting his head on my shoulder

"If you don't get off my shoulder, I will make you leave" I warned and he lifted his head

"So what are you two up to?" Stacie asked Jess and Adam

"Sitting on grass, talking to weirdo's" Adam deadpanned, we all laughed, it's not something we can really deny

"I need to find a fucking song cause, Aubrey isn't letting us use my mix" I rolled my eyes and lay down on my stomach, pulling my phone out

"Why the fuck not?" Stacie asked, I glanced up at her and then back at my phone

"God knows she just said pick a song but only one song" I shrugged and opened my music, I was scrolling through my music and from the corner of my eye I saw Jesse lay on his back right next to me and started playing with my hair, it didn't bother me at first but then it started getting distracting when he started to stroke my cheek "Do you mind?" I asked, not tearing my eyes away, I glanced up at everyone else but they didn't seem bothered, if they weren't listening to music they were on their phone. He didn't reply so I just tried to concentrate on my phone, he then traced my lips over and over again; I sighed and dropped my phone on the ground "What do you want?" I asked

"Your face is adorable when you concentrate" He chuckled and I cringed

"That's not what I asked" an idea popped into my head to keep him happy, I rolled my eyes and leaned over him to kiss him "Happy?" I asked, detaching my lips from his and hovered above him, he smiled and I moved away from him, flipping myself over so I could lean my head on his chest as I picked my phone back up. I looked at Andy who was at my feet, lying down, eyes shut with his headphones on, I smirked and pushed him with my foot, he hit my foot back without opening his eyes

"Wit dae ye think yer daeing ye wee raj?" he asked

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said but it was funny" I laughed.

**10 Minutes Later**

We had still not decided on a song and I was starting to get frustrated but I completely lost it once my phone decided to crash, I threw it on the ground out of anger, it wasn't going to make it look any worse, the screen was all cracked the back was all scratched, everything was wrong with it!

"You worthless piece of shit!" I yelled at it and everyone just laughed

"Well why the hell have ye got an iPhone 3gs that's smashed and scratched to fuck?" Andy asked, picking up my phone

"Oh because I can just magic money out of thin air" I said sarcastically

"Dinnae be smart lassie" he warned, I grabbed my phone back off him and restarted it. Not long after we finally decided on "We Are Young" by Fun.

**Saturday 19th October 2011**

**Regionals**

**Beca's POV**

Here we were, standing in our space behind the crowd at Carolina University at our first proper performance, I wasn't gonna deny it, I am nervous as fuck, I have never sang in front of a crowd this big

"Ladies and gentleman! Give it up for the treblemakers!" The announcer said through the microphone as the trebles had just finished their performance, they ran off stage and down the aisle, mocking the bellas as they past

"We're up next guys" Jesse whispered to us all, we turned to face each other

"We got this" assured Adam

"Okay next up we have another group from Barden! They're a new group full of freshman only so give it up for the Barden Majors!" He yelled, I was surprised we even got a few cheers as we made our way onto the stage. We all got into position and the volume in the hall fell to silence, I looked in the crowd and Chloe, Erin and Aubrey were sitting there giving us a thumbs up, we did practice alot with this song so we knew what pitch to come in at and when, we started off successfully and Jesse took the lead first

**_Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
getting higher than the empire state  
my lover she is waiting for me  
just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
asking 'bout a cigar, and _**

Benji then took the lead from Jesse

**_I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
but between the drinks and subtle things  
the holes in my apologies  
you know I'm trying hard to take it back  
so if by the time the bar closes  
and you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_**

Once the chorus came, Jesse, Stacie, Jessica, Amy and I helped Benji sing the chorus

**_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
than the sun_**

**_Tonight  
we are young  
so let's set the world on fire  
we can burn brighter  
than the sun_**

Once the chorus had finished Adam took over by himself

**_Now I know that I'm not  
all that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
Cause I found someone to carry me home_**

The same people sang the chorus as the last time, we were really getting into it and so were the crowd judging by how they were clapping along

**_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's the set the world on fire  
we can burn brighter  
than the sun_**

**_Tonight  
We are young  
so let's set the world on fire  
we can burn brighter  
than the sun_**

Jessica, Stacie and I sung the next part

**_Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight_**

**_The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
but I can hear the choir  
so will someone come and carry me home_**

Adam joined in for the chorus this time and we sang the rest of the song

**_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
we can burn brighter  
than the sun_**

**_Tonight  
We are young  
so let's set the world on fire  
we can burn brighter  
than the sun_**

**_So if by the time the bar closes  
and you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight_**

We all put our arms around each other as we finished and smiled towards the crowd as they cheered for us, especially Chloe who was practically screaming our names. We made our way off stage to watch the rest of the performances. Once they were all finished it was time to announce the runners up and winners, we anxiously stood there as the announcer announced 3rd place

"And in third place...The Barden Bellas!" I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding in. The trebles laughed at the bellas because they now couldn't make it to the semi finals

"And in second place and advancing to the semi finals..." Jesse grabbed my hand tightly; I just rolled my eyes and focused on the stage "The Barden Majors!" He yelled, we all turned to face each other and brought everyone into a group hug, we laughed as everyone cheered. Once everyone fell quiet again first place was announced

"And the winner...retaining their title, the Barden Treblemakers!" The all yelled and ran up on stage to claim their trophy; I spun around to Jesse and motioned him to bend down

"I'll meet you guys at the bus, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom!" I said loud enough so he could hear me above the noise, he nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I slipped out the doors and into the hallway; I wandered around corners until I found the female bathrooms and entered. Once I had came back out, I got the fright of my life as the one and only Jeremy stood outside of the door, staring at me "Jesus Christ Jeremy!" I hissed and I started to walk in the opposite direction down the hallway

"Hey where you going?" he asked, I picked up the pace and turned around the corner of course me being me couldn't help but answer sarcastically

"To magical rainbow land where I can look at pretty ponies" I deadpanned; he grabbed my arm and spun me around "Why are you even here?" I asked him, he walked closer causing me to back up into the wall

"I wanted to hear your beautiful voice and see your beautiful body" He whispered into my ear, I'm not one of those girls to rely on men to protect her but right now I just wish Jesse, Adam or any of the boys would show up to get this creep away from me, hell even Amy would body slam him into the ground I just wish anyone would appear

"Get away from me you bastard" I tried to push him away but it was no use, there was a big difference in body weight and height between us, he first placed his hands on my back and worked his way down so his hands were now on my ass, I tried to break free again but it was no use, tears were threatening to fall as his face got closer to mine, I heard the familiar voice of my brother coming from somewhere "Adam!" I screamed, turning my head away from Jeremy's, he tried to force my face forward again "ADAM!" I screamed louder

"Beca!?" He yelled back, Jeremy now latched himself onto my neck and started sucking on it, that's when the tears fell. I heard multiple footsteps getting louder, Adam finally ran around the corner followed closely by Jesse then the rest of the group

"Adam" I sobbed, Jeremy's head snapped up and his eyes went wide as Adam charged towards him

"What have I told you, you sleazy, fucking weirdo bastard!" Adam yelled at the top of his voice, pushing Jeremy off me and pinning him up against the wall by his collar "You've harassed her for so many years and you know that she has no interest in you so you still feel the need to turn it into sexual harassment?!" Adam said through gritted teeth

**Jesse's POV**

"Adam let me take over" I said to him, I grabbed the guy's collar and held him in the same position, all I wanted to do was hold Beca in my arms but I needed to sort this guy out first "What do you think you were doing?" I spat

"Kissing the hottest girl alive" he said winking in Beca's direction, I pushed him harder against the wall and he winced in pain

"Don't ever touch her again!" I yelled

"Oh I know exactly where to touch her" he said smugly

"You sick bastard!" Stacie yelled, I am surprised nobody heard anything; I guess they were still in the hall. Once he said that, that was it I had enough, I let go of his collar and punched him with my left hand right in the eye, he screamed in pain and started to run, holding his eye. I looked at my fists and the knuckles on my left hand were cut and bleeding, I punched him harder than I expected.

"Jesse" Beca said, collapsing into my arms "Thank you" she said quietly "You to Adam" she said glancing round to look at him

"Twin instinct" Adam joked

"You okay?" I asked her

"I think so, it could have been worse-oh my god your hand" she took my left hand in hers and looked at it

"Don't worry about it, as long as you're okay" I said and she nodded "Hey, look at me" she tilted her head up and I leaned down to kiss her.

**Beca's POV**

Later on, I was sitting on my bed with Jesse, wrapping his knuckles up in a bandage, I still couldn't believe he punched a guy, that's so un-Jesse like, Jesse isn't the violent type.

"There you go" I said as I finished wrapping his knuckles up, he clenched his fists a few times

"I feel like an MMA fighter" he said, throwing a few punches to the air, I just laughed, shook my head and placed my laptop between us

"I want to see if my mom knew anything about Jeremy knowing about us in college" I started up a Skype video call with her, she popped up on the screen

"Hi mom"

"Hey Jill" Jesse greeted

"Hi guys, how was your first competition?" she asked

"Well we're in the semi finals-"I was about to continue but she cut me off

"That's great guys"

"Yeah that's all great but let's get to the real reason I called you...did you tell Jeremy _anything_ about us being at college and having our regional's tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, I thought you were friends and he asked where to find you so I told him" I covered my face with my hands

"Oh my god" I groaned "Mom, he chased me up a fucking tree and wouldn't leave for hours, doesn't that just spell creepy to you?" I asked "Well if it doesn't then this will: He properly groped me and if it wasn't for Adam and Jesse he probably would have been raped there and then"

"Oh my god sweetie, are you okay?" she asked, sounding concerned

"I nearly got raped" I deadpanned; Jesse grabbed my hand and shook his head.

* * *

**Okay so we gave you a lot of things in this chapter, Jadam (ooooo I just said that-ignore that please) singing, Jeremy, protective Jesse, even protective Adam**

**As always tell me what your favourites were (yeah favourite is spelled with a U too-sorry about this it just annoys me how we all spell things different hehe-please ignore me I don't know whats wrong with me right now hahaha)**


	18. Chapter 17

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Chapter 17 is here**

**I apologize for the previous chapters have been shorter as you can probably notice we don't update very often during the week cause we're back at school, my next school holiday is in October...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday 20****th**** October 2011**

**9:50am**

**Jesse's POV**

I lay on my bed, propping myself up on my elbow as I looked at Beca, who was sleeping next to me. She looked adorable when she sleeps, who am I kidding? She looks adorable all the time, I smiled and gently took her hand and interlocked our fingers, she shuffled closer to me but her eyes were still closed. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, she sighed heavily and smiled, I detached my hand from hers and snaked it behind her neck, she finally flickered her eyes opened and stared at me sleepily.

"Morning beautiful" I said quietly, stroking her hair gently, she rolled her eyes and pushed my face with my hand and flipped over "What's wrong with you?" I chuckled and moved closer to her

"You woke me up" she whined, I draped my arm over her waist and played with the hem of her tank top, I leaned down to her neck but as soon as my lips touched, she flinched

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned, I rubbed my hand up and down the length of her arm, soothingly

"It's just..." she started "that's what Jeremy did to me and I just remembered, sorry it just freaked me out a little" she turned her head to look at me

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again" I promised, she gave me a small smile and I leaned down and meet her lips with my own

"What time's it?" She asked against my lips

"Hmmm" I hummed and reached over her to grab my phone, I lay back down on my back and put my arm around Beca "10" I yawned and dropped the phone on my chest. A thought hit me and I snapped my head to Beca and her eyes were wide too

"Shit!" we cursed in unison, our shift starts at 10 so we were definitely going to be late, I sat up and climbed over her and stood in front of her. I held out my hands out for her and I helped her up

"Andy would have covered for us" She assured

"Maybe Luke made him all giddy and he just spewed word vomit" I laughed

"Mean Girls" she smirked, pushing me out the way and looking through her drawers

"Thank you, gods!" I praised dropping to my knees

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, giving me a sideways glance

"The Beca Mitchell-" I started, dragging myself to my feet "remembered something from a movie" I finished, pointing at her and she just rolled her eyes.

**9:55am**

**Andy's POV**

I walked into the radio station, and as per usual the midget wisnae here. But Jesse-boy winsae here either, which is odd cause he is usually always on time, since he was late for his first day and Luke gave him 'The Luke stare'. Wait a minute it's a morning shift, the Midgets no here but neither is Jesse, well, well, well I will use that tae wind Beca up later. I look in the direction of the booth to see Luke, with his eyes glued on the screen, so I just went straight over to the new crates of CD's.

I was fully concentrated on the piles, and piles of CD's cause seriously I swear Luke was using more and more CD's every time it was our shift. I forgot my phone this morning, but remembered my headphones as they were where they always are around my neck. Smart move there Andy, seriously sometimes I'm about as bright as a bloody blackout. So I just listened to Luke's voice over of what songs were on next and bobbed along to the music. I sorta tuned out of one of Luke's introductions as I found an album of Avici's that I had never seen before, and then my head snapped up and looked over at the booth listening to the music. The mix that was playing, Titanium and the Proclaimers, I had hear it before but...nah It couldnae be, was this my mix? I mind Beca and I had handing in USBs wi screeds of our mixes on them but this was actually being played. I dropped the album on the 'nae sex desk' and ran over to the booth window and knocked on it excitedly.

"This is ma mix; you're actually playing one of ma songs on the radio!" I basically shouted at the Englishman. Luke just glanced up and smiled,

"Well of course" he said as he exited the booth,

"Whoa, this is awesome"

"No Andy this mix is awesome, you're amazing" I could feel my face going red "ahem at mixing"

"you know it" I said with fist pump in the air, he just chuckled and walked past me and to collect the next records and CD's he needed for the show, he turned to face me with his eyes still studying the album cover in his hand

"You know the DJ at the Garage does a great cover of this, but yours...its better" He looked up with a charming smirk "actually I'm going there tonight to see him if you wanna join me?" he said looking hopeful, he was still his normal cocky self, but something seemed off, was he nervous? and was he asking me out?

"Are you asking me out Mr Darcy?" I faked shock and clutched my hand to my chest,

"yes Rabbie Burns I am" he said matter-of-factly, I was glad he was playing along with my joke because I mentally slapped myself as soon as I said it, but if he carried on the joke I was feeling pretty smooth.

"Then it's a yes" Yup this smile isnae coming off my face for the rest of the day.

"Great I'll pick you up at the front of the dorms tonight at 8, that okay?"

"That's braw" he smiled again and headed back to the booth, but not before turning around and quipping

"Oh, and Andy!"

"Yeah?"

"No tartan!" I rolled my eyes at him, but then flashed him a smirk, that would make Bec proud, to show I wasn't really offended.

Just then Beca and Jesse Jogged in, I quickly went back over to the desk and continued stacking.

"What got you in such a good mood? Seriously it looks like you just found out the school started selling irnbru"

"Although that would be awesome, I'm just in a really good mood"

"Come on Andy there's no way you just happen to be so cheerful at ten in the morning"

"I think you'll find its twenty past ten, you two are late, funny two people who I know are dating, are both late for their morning shift and they run in at the same time...hmmmm what could that mean?" I scratched my stubble pretending to be deep in thought.

"Ha-ha, mister comedian" Beca said smacking my arm "and stop changing the subject why are you so cheerful, you usually hate morning shifts?" she said looking genuinely confused as to what was going on,

"let's just say that I have had a really good start to my shift" I kept my eyes on the crate I was organising, Beca then looked up at me then over to the booth then finally back to me,

"What? Seriously what is it? Wait did you ask him out? Did he say yes? Are you going on a date? Are you gonna have man babies?" she said with a massive smile spread across as she wound me up,

"No, yes, yes and what the fuck, you sound like a high school cheerleader having girl talk at a sleepover" "he played one of my mixes on the radio, then we were talking and he said that he is going to the Garage tonight, and he asked me if a wanted to go with him" I shrugged

"Wait he's taking you to a Garage, is that an innuendo that I don't get?" I snapped my eyes up to her

"naw ya creepy wee midget, it's a club with a DJ that he likes called 'The Garage'" I said nudging her slightly, but too hash for her wee body and she fell right over,

"Shit sorry Beca, I didnae mean it" I picked her up off the ground, but when I was half way to picking her up fully she jumped and kicked out of my arms,

"It's fine. Just get off me" Jesse walked around the desk and wrapped her up on a hug, and whispered in her ear, he looked up at me apologetically. My arms just fell to my side, I was so confused, what did I do? Beca turned around again

"I'm fine Jesse thanks, Andy I'm sorry, I just had a tough weekend"

"What I thought you guys did well at the Icky things"

"The ICCA's" she corrected "yeah we did but, you know the creepy guy that used to follow me around when we were kids that I told you about, well...he was there and he corned me and grabbed at me and started kissing my neck, a-"

"What! Where is this wee bastard! I'll rip the shit out of him!" Beca smiled at my angry rant

"Its fine Adam and Jesse beat you to it" she said, Jesse gleamed looking really proud of himself

"Yup. I gave the bastard a black eye, boo-yah! Ninja Jesse" he said jumping around pulling different martial arts poses, shouting different yells. Beca and I just burst out laughing. The rest of our shift was spent with me and Jesse cracking jokes making Beca laugh.

**3 Weeks Later**

**Sunday 10****th**** November 2011**

**12pm **

**Beca's POV**

Anna was now a month old, Dad and Sheila hadn't had a chance to do anything since she was born so Adam and I volunteered to babysit...well Jessica and Jesse told us to volunteer but the deal was they came along with us.

"Okay we will be back later on, if you put her up to bed make sure you turn the baby monitor on" Dad explained as Sheila handed Anna over to me "Now I'm trusting you two" he said glancing between Adam and I "...Well actually I'm trusting Jesse and Jessica, so guys make sure the twins don't do anything stupid"

"Yeah, sure" Jesse and Jessica laughed

"Bye" he and Sheila said in unison as they exited the house

"Bye" We all called after them as they shut the front door. I walked through the living room and sat on the couch with Anna in my arms

"She's cute" Jesse said, tickling her

"This is Jesse" I told her, lifting her up and facing her towards Jesse

"Hello" Jesse said in a baby voice as he made funny faces at her that I couldn't help but laugh at, I turned her back to face me

"And he is the biggest nerd you will ever-" I was cut off by her throwing up or more like projectile vomiting considering she was just a baby, and it ran down the front of my plaid shirt

"Aubrey!" Adam said in a sing-song voice, usually I would laugh but I just gagged instead

"Here let me take her" Jessica offered holding out her arms, I handed her over and Jessica cradled her in her arms. I stood up and took off my shirt and threw it in the laundry that was in the kitchen. I looked what was on the counter and my eyes lit up

"Holy shit!"

"Beca?" I heard Jesse ask

"Fucking Nutella!" I yelled, grabbing the jar and a spoon, Jesse opened the door and just shook his head as I jumped up onto the counter and unscrewed the lid of the jar. I've always had some creepy attachment to Nutella but c'mon who doesn't?

"You're something else Mitchell" He said leaning on the counter next to me, I took a spoonful of chocolate out and held it in front of Jesse's lips "Why are you shovi-" He was about to question but I just shoved the spoon into his mouth and laughed at his surprised expression. He pulled the spoon back out and fed me a spoonful "C'mon we better go back through" He said. I jumped down and followed him through, there was silence apart from Jessica's quiet sobs. Adam held Anna in one arm and had his other around Jessica, I pushed Jesse back into the kitchen and I closed the door behind us

"We better give them some space" I said quietly.

**Jessica's POV**

"Here let me take her" I said to Beca as she went through to the kitchen to change, followed by Jesse. I looked at Anna, who was currently gurgling in my arms; I sat back down in my seat next to Adam. This was meant to be us, we were meant to be parents about now, to have a bouncing baby in our arms, starting a family, but that was ripped away from us. Sure people will always say to us "you were too young" "everything turned out for the best" but did it really? Was having my heart broken by a tragedy really just part of go great plan.

"This could have been us Adam" I paused to take a deep breath trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall on to Anna's small innocent face "it should have been us"

"Shhh, jess it's okay, I'll hold her" as I stopped fighting back and let the tears run from my eyes.

Adam stood up and picked her up from my arms "c'mere" he extended out and arm, I stood up and put one arm around each side of his waist, as I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Will it ever get any easier?" I looked up at him for an answer; I could see that his eyes were now starting to pool with tears,

"Jess I think" he let out a sigh sitting us both down with Anna in both his arms again but her turned to face me "I think it's one of these things that will always be with us" I looked down at my hands on my lap and played with my fingers. He tucked a finger under my chin and raises my head to meet his eyes "but it will get easier with time, and we both have each other here for support, okay? And I promise you that we will be together for many many years to come. One day Jess we're gonna have another chance to have our kids, we're gonna have a house that we call our home, we're gonna have the white picket fence around our garden, hell we can even have a family dog. But the most important thing is that we are gonna have these things with each other." I smiled sadly at him.

"You promise?"

"I promise forever and ever" he said placing a kiss on the top of my hair. We sat there for a few minutes before we realised that Anna had fallen asleep in Adams arm, so we carefully and quietly went up stairs to put her down for the night. I turned on the baby monitor like Dr Mitchell had asked while Adam place Anna in her crib. I walked up beside him and leant against his shoulder.

"One day Jess".

**Adam's POV**

We all sat on the couch and I noticed something hiding underneath the newspaper that was on the table, I leaned forward and moved the paper revealing a pile of photos

"Oh my god Beca, look, it's us when we were just born" I said, picking up the pile and leaned back into the couch and everybody looked

"Awww" Jessica and Jesse cooed at the photo of mom and dad together, mom holding me and dad holding Beca, I turned it over and read what was on the back "12th January 1993, Twins were born" I smiled at mom and dad together, looking happy for once. I put that photo to the back and looked at the next one; it was dad holding Beca's hands, trying to teach her to walk. I looked at Beca and she was just smiling at the photo of her and dad. The next photo was another picture of Beca and dad but she was a little older and she was in his arms with her little arms around his neck

"I guess someone was daddy's little girl" Jesse teased

"Gimme a break I'm like 2 there I can't remember anything, as far as I can remember dad was never like that" Beca said. The next photo Jessica and Jesse instantly 'awed' at it, It was when Beca and I were about 7 or 8 and she was on my back and we both wore big cheesy grins "Oh no" Beca groaned

"Look at the 2 of you" Jessica grinned, taking the photo from my hands

"Beca, no piercings, no eyeliner, you look adorable" Jesse said

"As you've said before" she said rolling her eyes. She took the pile of pictures and covered her face at the next photo and set the pile on her lap, Jesse picked them up and laughed

"Oh my god Beca, what are you even meant to be?" He laughed, I leaned over and we were both dressed up for Halloween, I was dressed up as Woody from Toy Story and Beca was dressed up as a monkey

"Pffft" I spluttered trying to hold back a laugh "When was this?" I turned the photograph over "Halloween 1999...we were...um...6" I finally said

"Okay next photo!" Beca said trying to do anything to change the photo. The next photo was Beca and I on our first bikes when we were about 7. We looked through a few more and we came across one of us both in the tree which Beca cringed at, remembering that she could never get down and it reminded her of Jeremy as well. We started getting to pictures when we were older and you could start to see the change in Beca, her clothing was getting darker, she started wearing makeup. There was a photo of Beca and I when we were 15.

"Puberty wasn't that nice to me in height wise" Beca complained

"Yeah but it certainly was good to you in other places" Jesse winked "Especially in the chest area" He smirked, Beca tackled him and they both fell off the couch

"You bastard" She laughed, as she straddled him and pinned his forearms to the ground

"Oh wow" now he was really pushing it "Okay I'm sorry" he laughed "you've been spending too much time with Andy he says bastard constantly"

"Ye wee fucking bastard" Beca said, attempting Andy's accent.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? favourites?**

**When Andy said he was as bright as a blackout, my dad said that the other day there, I was meant to do something for him coming in and I forgot so he came in and said "For fucks sake you're as bright as a blackout" my dad comes out with the funniest things.**


	19. Chapter 18

**LNTTS-Part 2**

**Jesse's birthday chapter! yay!**

**Okay I don't have much to say soooo...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday 11th November 2011**

**Jesse's Birthday**

**8:30am**

**Beca's POV**

I stood outside Jesse's dorm and just stared at the door, bringing out my phone to text Benji to let me in without waking Jesse in the process, this was sort of revenge for waking me up.

**_Hey Benji, can you let me in?-Beca_**

30 seconds later the door was opened slowly, revealing Benji pressing his finger to his lips, I crept inside and looked over at the bare-chest, sleeping Jesse.

"I need to go to class" Benji whispered and I turned to face him "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah sure" I whispered back "Bye Benji"

"Bye" he said, quietly closing the door behind him. I turned to look back over at Jesse and choked back a laugh at his current position with his legs tangled all up in the covers "_Was he even wearing anything?" _I thought to myself, taking note of his bare legs as well as his chest "_Hm wouldn't be that bad-C'mon Beca shut up and wake him up"_ I snapped myself back out of my thoughts and walked up to the side of his bed, gently climbing in beside him and just stared at him like he probably did to me when I'm asleep. I just realised something, I was miserable through the entire breakup, the thought of me not being with him killed me, I stared up at the ceiling, I can't live without this guy, what the hell happened to me?

"Looks like you're stuck with me Swanson" I said quietly, propping myself up on my elbow and tracing patterns on his bare chest, I saw him smiling, notifying me he was awake but he still refused to open his eyes. I leaned over his faced and leaned down, but only far enough that our lips grazed over each other, he lifted his head trying to reach my lips but I pulled away and sniggered, his eyes fluttered open and looked straight into mine

"I'm happy to be stuck with you, Mitchell" He said his voice full of sleep, I climbed onto him so I was straddling his waist

"Happy birthday" I said and tucked my hair behind my ear, leaning down and our lips touch and he instantly deepens the kiss. I entangled my fingers through his hair and moaned softly against his lips, he smirked against mine and I leaned back and looked at him. I ran my hand through his hair several times "You're wearing boxers right?" I asked, smirking

"Yes" He said slowly and confused "I think you would be worried if I didn't and slept in the same room with Benji" He said, raising an eyebrow

"Well then..." I rolled off him and lay next to him "I just sounded like a complete idiot there" I laughed. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer and we lay there for about 10 minutes in a comfortable silence.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, reaching into my pocket

"What?" He asked at, confused my sudden outburst, I pulled out his present in my hand and held it in my clenched fist, I smiled at the memory when he did this to me on my birthday

"Here" I gently took his hand and dropped what was in my hand into his

"Wow" he breathed, examining the guitar pick; he reached forward and gently held the silver heart on my necklace beside his new guitar pick "It says the exact same thing as your necklace" He said, looking up to look me in the eye

"Loved, wherever" We said in unison, he kissed me again before I stood up "C'mon you need to get ready, you said we were going home to see your mom, dad and Jason"

"Oh yeah" He groaned, rolling out of bed, hitting the floor. I doubled over in laughter as he refused to move and just lay there

"C'mon, get up"

"No"

"Get up"

"No"

"Don't make me!" I warned

"Ha!"

"Oh that's it Swanson" I stepped forward

"Wait I-ow" I stepped on his back "Okay I'm getting up if you please remove your tiny foot from my back" I rolled my eyes and removed my foot and he scrambled to his feet. He stepped closer to me and tried to snake his arms around my waist but I took a step back and pointed to his dresser

"Get dressed birthday boy" I teased, throwing myself on his bed while he dragged his feet to his dresser

"How about my birthday suit" He joked as he pulled his clothes out the dresser; I shook my head and laughed at him "Enjoying the view?" He asked as he took his boxers off

"What if I said no?" I challenged, he laughed and started to put his clothes on

"I know you would be lying because you cannot resist my hot body" I rolled my eyes once again, he turned around, he had everything on except his t-shirt on which he was just swinging about, walking towards me, I ran my hand down my face

"What the fuck is wrong with you today?" I laughed and he just shrugged "Put your t-shirt on" I commanded, he looked down at his abs then back up at me

"Nah, I think I'm good" he said, mimicking Luke's accent

"Why do I feel like I'm babysitting a 5 year old?" I whined "I'm sure you hit your head when you fell off the bed" I joked. He finally pulled his shirt on; I pushed him back on the bed

"Stop acting like a 5 year old Beca" He said in a childish voice, I scoffed and pinned his forearms on the bed as I climbed on top of him. We always love when maturity flies straight out the window "You think you're funny, Mitchell?" He laughed, flipping me over so he was on top. We both went into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, he leaned down and his teeth closed over my ear lobe

"Stop it" I laughed, pushing him to the side and we both lay there trying to catch our breath

"I know that drives you crazy don't even try to deny it" He teased

"Exactly, we don't have time, we need to go" I said, standing up and pulling him with me. He interlocked his fingers with mine and exited the dorm; he locked his door then slipped his hand in the right back pocket of my jeans "What are you up to?" I teased and slipped my own hand into his pocket as we walked. We walked across the quad, many students attending their morning classes

"Hey! You two" I heard a familiar voice say from behind us, I didn't bother turning around, knowing they would come up to us anyway

"Hi Stacie" I rolled my eyes and she came from behind and stood right in front of us so we had to stop

"Happy birthday Jess" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Stacie"

"Someone's up early" She said, looking at me

"I could say the same about you" I scoffed

"I've got class" she said "Okay, I actually better go, I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Stace!" We called as she walked in the opposite direction. We finally reached the car and I had managed to slip his keys out of his pocket and I hid them behind my back walking around to the passenger door

"Shit, my keys!" he cursed, patting all of his pockets

"Hey nerd!" He glanced up at me and I was dangling the keys in front of my face, he dropped his hands and shook his head

"You're just a little pickpocket" I threw him the keys and he unlocked the door so I could climb in.

We pulled up outside of our houses and we both climbed out the car

"I'll be over soon, I'm just going to see my dad" I said

"Yeah sure" we both walked in our opposite direction, when I stopped just as I opened the gate

"Hey remember this spot?" I asked, pointing to the path leading to my house

"When we both tripped up and I was on top of you and then your dad caught us and then it was really awkward?" he asked, I laughed and nodded proceeding to my front door, I knocked on the door a few times until dad opened the door with Anna in his arms

"Hey" I said, walking in and entering the living room "Sheila here?" I asked

"Uh no"

"Good" I muttered under my breath

"What was that?" he asked

"Oh nothing" I replied taking a seat on the couch and he joined me

"What brings you here then?" he asked

"It's Jesse's birthday and he's just seeing his parents and I thought I would just stop by"

"Are you two uh being safe?" he asked, awkwardly

"No, we have unprotected sex all the time" I deadpanned, he glanced up at me and I just laughed "Kidding!" I exclaimed, holding my hands in surrender.

"So how's college?" he asked, bouncing Anna lightly on his lap

"Everything's good apart from the learning part" I smirked; he rolled his eyes at me "Is this like a Mitchell thing?" I asked

"What?"

"Eye rolling" he laughed at the seriousness of my voice and I stood up

"I'm just going to check out my old room" I said, leaving to go upstairs

"Okay?" he said confused. I made my way upstairs and opened the door of my old room, nothing had changed, and it was just the same as I left it. I looked out the window and Jesse looked like he was just doing the same thing as me

"Hey nerd!" I called as I opened the window, his head snapped around and he opened his window

"Hello most beautiful girl in the world" he winked, I sighed and rolled my eyes "This brings back memories" He sighed, running his hand along the length of his windowsill

"Yeah" I agreed "Like when you apologized to me after I ran away" I laughed slightly at my stupidity

"Or when I climbed up to your window just so I could kiss you again"

"And when I came into my room after a shower with just my underwear on and some pervert was staring at me through the window" He just shrugged and laughed

"Or just when we used to sit here and just talk for hours" He said and I smiled down at the ground "Perfect little moments like them are what I love" I was smiling like an idiot now

"I love you Jesse" I said, finally looking up

"I love you too Beca"

"What the hell have you done to me?" I joked

"You stole my heart!" he exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically "And I stole yours!" he added, pointing at me

"You're an idiot" I laughed "I'll be over in a minute, okay?" I asked, ready to close the window

"Yeah sure" he ducked back inside and I closed my window and made my way downstairs.

**5pm**

Jesse and I were both sitting under the tree in the quad, we still hadn't seen the rest of the group today, most likely have classes. Jesse sat behind me and rubbed his hands up and down my arms to keep them warm, since it was November and starting to get cold again. I shuddered and he wrapped his arms around me

"You cold?" he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder, I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he was going do

"Yeah, a little bit" I sighed, just as I suspected he let me wear his hoodie "Oh look there's Andy" I pointed ahead of us at Andy walking towards us with his headphones around his neck as usual

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he dropped to his knees beside us "Oh happy birthday Jesse-boy" he said I laughed at the nickname that Andy gave him

"Thanks man" Jesse said "Oh look it looks like you have attracted more of the pack" Jesse joked as Stacie, Donald, Jessica, Adam and Amy approached us

"Happy birthday, Jesse!" they all called and plonked themselves down in front of us

"Thanks everyone" Jesse said

"So what have you two been up to today then?" Stacie asked, I looked up at Jesse and smiled "Oh I get it, that's the like we-had-sex-but-lets-just-cover-it-up look" Stacie smirked

"What? No, we just spent all day together and it was nice" Jesse said, I leaned back into his chest and he kept his arms wrapped around my waist,

"I bet you get it on like dingoes tonight though" Amy said, thrusting the air as well as she could for someone sitting down, we all laughed at our Aussie best friend, Jesse tapped my waist and I turned to look up at him, he winked and smirked, I knew exactly what he meant by this. I opened my mouth and slapped his chest playfully before turning back.

**Andy's POV**

I was sitting with Beca, Jesse-boy and the rest of aca-people; I was sitting playing on my phone when Beca said something I didn't quite catch.

"What ya wanting fae me midget?"I looked up from the device to find the small brunette, sitting in Jesse's arms, with a smirk that made me suspicious of her last comment.

"I said, how did your date go with your charming Englishman go?!" She said over pronounciating the words in the sentence. Stacie piped up

"What Luke's gay?" She said shocked at the news

"Oh no Stacie, no at aw, I took a straight laddie on a date" I deadpanned

"Just want to point out you do flirt with a lot of straight people, girls in particular, but you do flirt with straight men I mean for Christ sake you flirt with Jesse all the time" Beca said making her point clear

"Yeah so get off your high horse, or highland cow, and answer the question" Stacie intervened

"Wow cause that's no bein' stereotypical of my backgroond is it?"

"Andy stop avoiding the question" the midget said flatly as she extended her leg and kicked the bottom of my shoe.

**_Flashback_**

_I waited outside the dorms for Luke. I was wearing my nice dark navy jeans, vans, a top and a black waistcoat. This had been the third outfit I had tried on, though I wouldnae admit it tae naeb'day I was quite conscious of my look when it came to clothes, ma hair a couldnae give a damn about by I always took care of my clothes. A large black Vauxhall Corsa pulled up in front of me, the window of the passengers side which was closest to me rolled down. Inside was a very, very nice looking Luke with a band shirt on. I climbed in,_

_"Ready?" Luke said with his normal English charm flowing,_

_"Naw Luke I climbed in the car completely unorganized just for a laugh"_

_"Oh, ha-ha very funny, now buckle up"_

_When we arrived at 'the Garage' Luke went straight to the front of the queue and did some form handshake with the door man, he immediately stood to the side and allowed us both in. Huh a man with connections, I like it. Luke put hand on my back and directed me through the crowds of people; I tried not to over think the whole thing of him touching me, but failed miserably. God this laddie really was gonna be the death o me. _

_"What'll it be Andy" Luke said taking his hand off my back and placing both hands on the bar beside me_

_"Just a beer will do me fine, cheers" _

_He smirked and turned his attention to the lassie tending to the bar. He turned on the English charm and the poor lass was too frazzled to remember to charge us for our drinks, did he just flirt his way out of paying? wi a lassie? God I'm no gonna last the night. We sat and talked for a good while about music and what genres we liked and DJs we were into. To my surprise, Luke was also a fan of Deadmau5 and Calvin Harris. We actually had a lot in common and not just musically, we were both originally from Britain, moved to America because parents had gotton divorced and were transferred to a firm in the US. And we both thought that Jedward we a bloody nightmare. Even if he did bring that laddie in the station._

_We spent the rest of the night either continuing to chat or dance along to the house DJs remixes and mashups. _

"So what happened at the end of the night?" Beca said getting irritated that I had stopped reaccounting the nights events.

"Well I'm no one to kiss and tell" I said with a waggle of my eyebrows "but yes I did get a snog of the boy"

"What the hell is a snog?" they all basically asked in unison

"See you bloody yanks and no using simple terminology...arrggg" I said throwing my hands up in defeat "Take a guess" I challenged

"Uh, do I want to know?" Beca asked cautiously, I rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

**Fav character? Fav part? fav line?**


	20. Chapter 19

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Here's chapter 19**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Wednesday 27****th**** November 2011**

**Beca's POV**

"STACIE WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE PAIN KILLERS!" I yelled, ripping everything out my drawers trying to find them

"I'M IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU, ASS!" I turned around to look at her sitting on her bed, as soon as I turned around the box of pain killers hit me in the head, I groaned and picked them up before throwing myself on the bed "Why do you have to get your period at the same time as me you bitch" Stacie mumbled into her pillow, it was true, we were due at the same time but once we came to college and we share a room things got 100 times worse at that time of the month

"Oh because I can choose" I said sarcastically, popping the pain killer in my mouth and swallowing it with a drink of water, I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Stacie kept flipping herself over and groaning before she sat up and ran her hand through her hair

"Just kill me now!" She whined, throwing her hands in the air

"Shut up" I whined, the next thing I knew a pillow hit me "For fucks sake, leave me alone!" I yelled, throwing the pillow back. There was a knock at the door

"GO TO HELL!" we both yelled at the door in unison

"Beca, Stacie it's me and Donald" Jesse said softly

"Stacie you get it, I'm not standing up" I said

"Oh so you think I'm-fuck it I'll do it" She gave in and opened the door to them. I was still surprised that the 2 of them came over at this time of the month _every_ month.

"Hey" Jesse said softly as he took a seat on my bed, I groaned and shimmied myself up the bed so I was half sitting up next to him "We've got practice today"

"I was liking your company until you said that" I said as he put his arm around me and used his other hand to rub my stomach soothingly

"Well I'm not standing up" I said stubbornly

"Why?" he asked

"Because if I stand up the red sea will be all over the carpet" I deadpanned "I'm scared to stand up"

"You're scared to stand up?" he scoffed but I shot him a glare that silenced him

"I'm scared to sneeze never mind stand up" I said seriously as he laughed a little "I'll go into detail if you-" I started but he cut me off

"No I think I understand" He said raising his hand

"I refuse to sleep as much as I want to" Stacie whined

"Why?" Donald asked

"I'll wake up lying on the fucking Japanese flag" she groaned.

**At Practice **

We walked through the doors of the auditorium to find Erin, Aubrey and Chloe writing things on the board

"Hey sis" Adam said slinging his arm around me

"Back off!" I spat

"Woah! I forgot" He said raising his hands in the air "Hey Stacie"

"Leave or die" she warned, Adam walked away with wide eyes and grabbed himself a seat, as I was getting my own, Unicycle came up to us and placed his hands on both of our shoulder. Me and Stacie have always had a rivalry with Uni every since he spiked our drinks at prom.

"Hello ladies" He mocked, I smirked at Stacie and we both elbowed him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain

"Oh now you know how we feel" I said taking my chair and sitting between Stacie and Jesse. Once we were all seated Erin went over a few things for semis and when Aubrey was gonna tell us about songs I cut in "Why can't we use one of my mixes? We came second in regionals, we need to take risks-" but she cut me off

"I don't think that's a good idea" she said

"Why?" I asked, starting to get irritated

"I don't like your attitude" she snapped, placing the pen on the piano

"You hardly even know me!" I shot back

"Beca-"Jesse said, trying to hold my arm but I just shook him off

"No Jesse she's acting like one of those Bella's clones that we all decided as a group we didn't want to be like!" I shot back, Aubrey opened her mouth but Chloe stood in front of her

"Look Beca, your mixes are great, really really good, but I think they may be difficult for our group" Chloe said, calmly. I sighed in defeat and dropped my hands

"Aubrey chose the wrong day, week, to mess with Beca" Lilly whispered though nobody could hear and just gave her a confused expression

"Right so song choices! Any suggestions?" Erin finally stepped in

"Oh I know!" Uni exclaimed "On the flow" He turned to Stacie and I and smirked

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed

"You bastard!" Stacie exclaimed, he just laughed and turned back around

"Okay calm down guys!" Erin yelled "Give me a serious answer" she said sternly

"What about the song Jessica's humming?" Adam suggested

"Huh?" Jessica must have been in a daydream

"What were you humming?" he asked

"Um Ho Hey by the Lumineers " She replied

"Everyone good with that?" Erin asked and everyone seemed to agree, I groaned and rested my head on Jesse's shoulder

"What's up?" he whispered

"Pain" I whined "And bitches" I added "And Uni".

**Saturday 8****th**** February 2012**

**Semi Finals Night**

**Beca's POV**

So here we were standing at the semi finals, some Michael Jackson inspired group on just before us. I was slightly shocked to hear their lead singer, I mean I know Jesse and Benji could high some high notes bit this kid took it to bother level. The arrogant bastard, I'm gonna kill Andy I use Scottish words all the time now, turned and flashed a smirk at me before breaking into some difficult choreography.

I looked into the audience to see our three advisors front and centre. A couple of rows behind them were Andy. Was he sitting with Luke? Huh, no wonder he managed to get the day off, the two of them were constantly sneaking glances at each other at the station now, but I couldn't help but be happy for them. I carefully scanned the audience one more time for someone in particular, they were now where to be seen, hopefully it would stay that way.

"Ladies and Gentlemen give a big hand or foot for the footnotes "the announcer paused to allow the crowd to cheer and show support."Next up, you saw their rival group earlier on the treble maker, but also from Barden University, The B Majors!"

We stepped on stage at in one long line leaving Jesse and Adam standing in the front.

**_Ho _**

**_Hey _**

**_Ho _**

**_Hey _**

We started the song off raw, building in the sounds of the instruments as we progressed.

**_(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right _**

**_(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life _**

**_(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead _**

**_(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed, _**

**_(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed_**

**_(Hey!) _**

Jesse and Benji took the lead

**_(Ho!) _**

**_(Ho!) So show me family _**

**_(Hey!) All the blood that I will bleed _**

**_(Ho!) I don't know where I belong _**

**_(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong _**

**_(Ho!) But I can write a song _**

**_(Hey!) _**

CR too the chorus

**_1, 2, 3 _**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart _**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet _**

**_(Ho!) _**

**_(Hey!) _**

**_(Ho!) _**

**_(Hey!) _**

Donald took over from CR

**_(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him _**

**_(Hey!) Think of what it might have been if you _**

We divided in half, half of us singing backup and the rest the lyrics

**_(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town _**

**_(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal _**

**_(Ho!) And Bowery _**

**_(Hey!) _**

**_(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me _**

**_(Hey!) _**

CR once again took the chorus

**_1, 2, 3 _**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart _**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart _**

**_Love we need it now _**

**_Let's hope for some _**

**_Cause oh, we're bleeding out _**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart _**

**_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet _**

**_(Ho!) _**

**_(Hey!) _**

**_(Ho!) _**

**_(The last one) _**

**_(Hey!)_** We all jumped and landed exact same time as we shouted the last Hey! It was a success, or from what we though anyway. We left the backstage and made our way to the main reception there were still five groups to perform and then the judges had to confirm the results. So we had some time to kill. We met up with the girls and Andy and Luke.

"Well done Midget" Andy head locked me and ruffled my hair

Luke just shook his head and smile as I was released from the Scottish beast

"Yeah he's right Becky that was really good, you may have me on the fence line about this whole acappella set up"

Jesse was still beside me, he linked our fingers together, he refused to leave my side before the performance and it looked as though he was doing the same now.

"Now you just mind midget you or Jesse-boy see that bastard, you gimme a shout and I square go him" Andy said jumping about of the spot like he was practicing boxing and throwing air punches.

"You will...square...go...him. What the fuck?" I said laughing because it was one of the times where I couldn't even guess what he was trying to express.

"He's going to turn into a crazed Scotsman and beat the shit out of the person" Luke said without even looking away from Andy's jumping. We were all joking and laughing at Andy's crazy antics, when Jesse grip tightened on my hand.

"Jesus Popeye lay off the spinach" I said nudging him. He doesn't respond though his glaze was locked across the room, I followed his line of sight and exactly what was putting him on edge. Jeremy.

We was walking about talking to the different groups, quite innocent looking. Pfft yeah innocent was not the way to describe him.

"Jesse look at me" I said reaching up to cup his face and turn it towards me but he was being stubborn, residing to take his eyes of Jeremy's every move. "Jess seriously look at me I'm fine I have all of you here this time and I know you're not gonna leave me alone"

He blinked a couple of times before letting his eyes slowly find mine,

"I'm sorry Bec, I just don't want that asshole anywhere near you" he wrapped me into a hug and nuzzled into my neck, before place a final kiss on my forehead "we should probably start heading back inside". We turned around as our group n to to head back in. We had done it! Only by one point but we had done it. We were going to Lincoln centre New York for the finals! Aubrey, Erin and Chloe couldn't be more proud of us.

We began to file out of the main hall and back into the reception Jesse was talking to me at his side by when he turned round he knocked into someone and they fell over

"Oh hey sorry dude I was loo-...you!" He grabbed Jeremy up by the collar of his shirt. Okay not that I didn't want to see Jesse drop kick this asshole to the ground but we were in a public place and Jesse could get into trouble not only with security but with the ICCAs was it illegal in the competition to start a fight?

"Why are you here?!" Jesse shouted at Jeremy who was currently pinned up against a wall by Jesse only centimetres away from his face.

"I errmmm...I,I,I,umm"

"Sorry I don't speak the language of Dick" Jesse growled, it was weird to see him like this

"Dinnae you worry Jesse-boy I can translate fae ya" he threw a wink in Luke's direction "So you're the wee chubby bastard that can take advantage o'lassie eh! Well I don't think that's very gentlemanly of you, and trust me I'm dating one of the gentlemanly men you will ever meet!" I looked at Luke, who jokingly brushed off his shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh

"Wait your gay?" Jeremy asked. This was probably the worst thing he could have done as Andy just got more wound up.

"Sorry I wannae under the impression that I had tae declare it tae every knob end I came across, would you rather a was running around in white skinny jeans, a rap bow tie dye, singing fucking one direction?"Jeremy just shook his head."Just get tae fuck before I put ya there ma self" Jeremy scrambled away, tripping and falling because he was in such a rush, much to our amusement. Andy walks back over to us taking a bow and pretending to catch roses for his performance. I ran up and hugged Jesse before turning to Andy "Irn Bru is on me for the next two months, Andy thank you".

* * *

**Hey guys what happened to you all? I used to get like 20 reviews a chapter now I get like 5 :(...you aint dead right?**

**Okay tell me what you liked as usual**


	21. Chapter 20

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Oh something important, the chapter after this will most likely be the finals and after the finals we are fast forwarding to the finals of senior year cause we are bored of writing college and we don't want to bore you reading too and we have a lot of things planned for when college is finished which is much more interesting that college so I hope you are looking forward to that :)**

* * *

**Saturday 1st March 2011**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse, Andy, Luke and I were just sitting on the quad chatting about general stuff, mostly music

"Your collaborated mixes with Andy are perfect by the way" Luke said as he sat beside Andy and I lay on my stomach opposite them as was Jesse by my side with his arm around me

"Thanks-" before I could say anything else Andy cut in

"Of course they're perfect, I'm a part of them" Andy said smugly, I rose an eyebrow "Kidding, midget's got some real talent" he praised, smiling at me. I turned to Jesse who was just smiling at me

"You know what I've decided?..." I asked and he pecked me on the lips before responding

"What?" he asked

"I think I'm gonna finish college before I decide anything" as the words left me mouth his eyes immediately lit up

"Oh my god really?" He sat up as did I and placed my hands on his shoulders, I nodded to confirm. His hands found my waist and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, I moved so I was now on my knees and I was leaning over him slightly, I moved my hands to cup his face as he deepened the kiss, I was about to push him so he was lying on the ground but Andy interrupted

"Keep it PG 13 ootside folks" He said and I broke apart from Jesse and moved so I was sitting between his legs, I rolled my eyes at Andy's comment

"This is awesome!" Jesse exclaimed, placing a soft kiss against my neck. We spent the next 10 minutes talking about my decision to stay at college till the end of senior year

"I want a new tattoo" I announced out of the blue

"Yeah? Where?" Jesse asked, resting his chin on my shoulder

"My right shoulder"

"What do you want to get?" he asked

"Dunno" I shrugged

"I can take you to get your tattoo" Luke offered

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy's uncle" He said with his best poker face but a smile tugging at the corners of his lips

"You're an idiot" I laughed

"Nah I'm only joking but I can take you to the parlour where I got my tattoos done" He said, pointing to the several tattoos on both of his arms

"I've got a tattoo" Andy said proudly, he shuffled in front of me and turned around so his back was facing me "Look at my neck" I pulled the collar of his t-shirt down a bit that revealed a tattoo that said "Made in Scotland" and it had a barcode right underneath it

"Only you" I said, rolling my eyes as I playfully pushed him forward. Jesse tapped my stomach and I looked down at his hand resting my lap, he was holding a handful of money

"Here" he offered

"For what?" I asked, not even taking the money

"Your tattoo" he replied, trying to thrust the money in my hand

"Jesse I couldn't" I said, turning to face him, shaking my head

"No, really, my treat" he smiled, taking my hand but I snatched it back

"Jesse, no" I said, sternly, standing up, he followed suit and placed his hands on my waist, his right hand still holding the money "I'll see you later, okay?" I asked, leaning forward to kiss him. During the kiss he slipped his hands into my back pockets of my jeans, next thing I knew he had torn away from the kiss and started jogging off in the opposite direction "What the hell?!" I yelled to him and he spun around so he was walking backwards, he didn't say anything except pat his back pockets. I slipped both my hands into my pockets and pulled out the money with my left hand. I sighed and dropped my hands helplessly "You're unbelievable, nerd!" I yelled

"Love you too, see you later!" he yelled back, before turning back to continue walking. I let out a frustrated groan and spun around to face the two other men, who were now standing, just laughing at Jesse's antics

"That boy will be the death of me" I sighed, walking towards Andy and Luke "I hate him spending money on me" I mumbled, stuffing the notes into my pocket.

"C'mon Beca, let's go, Andy, I'll meet with you later" Luke said before giving Andy a quick kiss before placing his hand on the small of my back leading me across the quad to his car.

**Luke's POV**

**3:45pm**

We were in the tattoo parlour that my mate Joey owned. Beca was walking around looking at the boards of tattoo designs that lined the wall.

"Hey Beca you should get this one" I said pointing at a picture of someone's arm.

"Super bitch written inside a superman logo. Wow just wow. Thanks for that Luke" she smiled then flipped me off before going back to the board she was looking at. "I actually quite like this one" I walked over to her; she was looking at rose bud surrounded by vines and thorns.

"You know the rose bud represents being fragile and the thorns represent being guarded and then the vines represent that there has been a long journey...god Beca you have to get this" she gave me a questioning look

"And how do you know all that?"

"I'm not just a pretty face...I'm mainly a pretty face but there is a deeper Luke under the skin"

"Not gonna lie don't you think it's a little clique that you're gay and you know a lot about flowers?"

"Please if anyone is clique it's my boyfriend, Scottish, he gets angry daily, he mixes the Proclaimers and drinks Irn Bru the only stereotype missing is that he's not ginger, actually he dyes his hair"

"Wha-at?" her mouth went ajar

"Shit, you didn't know that, ah well you'll probably find out anyway." I cursed, running my hand through my hair

"You know what I'm gonna go for it, yeah let's do this" She said enthusiastically

**Beca's POV **

I sat straddling the chair backwards, Luke's apparent friend from the past to my right putting on his gloves and starting to apply the trace. Once he had it on he held up a mirror for me to look in, I instantly knew it was a good decision as not only had all of the right meanings this thing looked pretty badass. "That's awesome" I said with a massive smile spear across my face.

"Hey Becky you okay for me to come in?"

"No Luke I don't want my gay best friend's boyfriend to come in, god imagine that!" I said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Oh ha-ha" he said poking his head through the curtain.

"You alright to do this Beca, I see you already have one on your forearm, nice"

"Its weird you should say that cause I hate needles like doctor needles, but I'm fine with this and ready to go. It's funny actually I almost punched the nurse when I had to get blood taken for my check up last year, the bitch couldn't find my vein so she just ended up using me as a pin cushion until she could get some blood" At this Joe chuckled and dipped the needle into the ink and started his work.

**Two Hours Later**

"And...that's you all done; you wanna see it before I wrap it up?"

I nodded and stood up and stretched. Ow that hurt like a bitch. I made my way over to the mirror spinning around a fee times to find the best view point.

"It's perfect, thanks for this Joe" I flashed him a smile.

"Well you don't really want a bad tattoo they are kinda permanent" he said as he placed a pad over the tattoo and secured it with fibre tape.

"Here I'm sure you have been run through all of this before but it's company policy" he said handing me a tube of ointment for the tattoo while it was healing and a pamphlet.

"Yeah the guy at the other store ran me through it, he even showed me and my brother some photos to scare us straight to make sure we applied it properly, and look all good" I extended my forearm.

"I can see that" I handed over my money, well Jesse's money, as we went back round to the front of the store to the cash register, god I needed to find a way to pay him back or at least show my thanks. At this point Jesse would probably have insinuated an inappropriate joke. God he was such a nerd.

**7:30pm**

Stacie and lay side by side on my bed, talking mostly about my new tattoo which was covered up till tomorrow

"You wanna see something adorable?" she asked, I screwed my face at the word but turned to face her anyway as she brought out her phone

"Adorable isn't in my vocabulary but go ahead" I joked and she started scrolling through the many photos on her phone, I took the phone off her once she tapped on the picture

"Oh my god, what age were you all?" I asked, looking at the photo of her, Jesse, Jessica and Donald

"Ummm like 13-14 I think"

"Jesse had braces?" I asked as I looked closer at the picture

"Yeah, so did I but I didn't have them in that picture"

"That's something I can tease him about later" I laughed handing her the phone back

"Oh really? Well Adam told me a little story that the both of you had braces and you got frustrated at everything that got caught on them" she teased, I pushed her slightly

"They were the most irritating things that had every been in my mouth, I wanted to rip them out" I said crossing my arms, I was about the continue my rant until our door opened slowly and my dad popped his head in and I instantly sat up, followed by Stacie, I shuffled backwards so my back was leaning against the headboard "Dad?"

"I was just coming to see-what's that on your shoulder?" He asked, pointing at my shoulder, I was only wearing a tank top so the cover of my tattoo was obviously what he was talking about

"I got a new tattoo" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What have I told you about my dislike for tattoos?" He said sternly, fully entering our room, closing the door behind him "It's a permanent reminder of-"

"A temporary feeling, I know, I know, you've said it before but my tattoos mean something"

"We've had this conversation about the stupid bug tattoo" I swung my legs over the side of the bed

"It's not stupid dad, me and Adam got both our tattoos at the same time. My tattoo means fighting spirit, courage, all that shit needed for some shitty divorce that effects mostly me and Adam. Adam even got a quote on his right ribcage but you have probably never had time to read it, it says "Health, happiness and success depend upon the fighting spirit of each person. The big thing is not what happens to us in life - but what we do about what happens to us." Ever had time to think that through? We got them for a reason, not to just act like some badass rebel teenagers" I spat

"But you are a badass rebel" Stacie said from behind me, I pointed at her blindly

"Shut it Stace" She obeyed and stayed silent, dad hung his head, looking like he finally understood

"Beca-" he started

"Just go dad, I really just...ugh" I pressed my closed eyes with my hand and with the click of the door that meant he had left, I lay back down on the bed as did Stacie

"He's talking like you'll grow up looking like frigging Kat Von D for Christ sake" she joked and I laughed along

"Although she's awesome I wouldn't want that many tattoos, I only get tattoos with a meaning and as much as I love Jesse I would never get a guy's name tattooed on me"

"Not even, if you move in with him, get married and have 8 children?" She asked

"No-wait what? Why the fuck would I have 8 children? I don't even want 1 never mind 8" I laughed "And who said anything about marrying him?" I mumbled

"You're not wanting to get married?" She asked me, propping herself up with her elbow

"I don't believe in marriage, look at what fucking happened to my parents, they got together because me and Adam then 17 years later the shit hit the fan didn't it?" I threw my hands up and let them drop down by either side of me

"Beca, my parents weren't even married, nothing at all worked out between them so they split up when I was 7" She said, her voice quieter than before

"I would rather that, Adam and I sat through all of their fighting for as long as I can remember"

"Beca, I don't want to start a fight, but you're being a bit selfish, most of our friends have split families, Jessica has never even met her dad, her older brother was the only male role model in her life when she was growing up, when her brother moved out when she was 12 she was heartbroken" I stared up at the ceiling and thought about what Stacie was saying "She's never been happier since she met your brother" I really felt sorry for Jess now, I had no idea

"I feel really bad now" I said quietly "Adam hasn't said anything" I added

"That's probably because she hasn't said a word, she hates talking about it. Anyway I know we all know what it's like to not have a perfect family but some marriages work" I turned to face her and propped myself up on my elbow

"I don't need a piece of paper to prove anything Stacie" I mumbled "Plus I'm only 19, I don't even know what I want to do with my life once I finish college" I explained

"Me and Donald want to teach a dance class" She said excitedly

"I'm so confused about my life, now that I have decided to stay on till senior year" I groaned, laying back on my back, covering my face with my hands "LA is still in the question, which has always been my dream but I just went through the whole break up thing with Jesse and I couldn't do that again" I mumbled into my hand

"So what you're actually saying is that LA is out of the question?" she chuckled, I removed my hand from my face and stared at her

"Basically" I laughed slightly. We sat for a few more hours, talking until Stacie had to go out, because she was going out with Donald tonight so I decided to call Jesse and get him to come over for company

_"Hey"_

"Hey nerd, wanna come over? Stacie just kinda abandoned me"

_"Would I ever say no to that?"_

"Just come over before I change my mind"

_"I'm bringing a movie and popcorn so get yourself comfortable"_

"Jesse" I whined

_"You love it really" _He teased _"Actually you love cuddling with me instead of-"_

"Jesse" I warned "Just hurry up and come over" I laughed

_"Oh see, you can't wait for me to come over and-"_

"I'm hanging up"

_"Love you too"_ he called

"Bye, Jesse" I rolled my eyes and ended the call. Half an hour later Jesse appeared at my door with his bag and a bowl of popcorn that he had already made, I rolled my eyes and sat back down on my bed as he closed the door and joined me, placing the bowl between us.

"So we are gonna be watching..." he trailed off, searching through his bag as I stared over his shoulder "Hairspray" he said, removing the box from his bag and showing me it over his shoulder, he turned around to face me and his face dropped as I stared blankly at the DVD box "You've got to be kidding me" he said

"Sue me" I deadpanned, switching my gaze from the box to his face "Calm down, don't take one of your nerd fits for fucks sake" I laughed, leaning back on the bed and grabbing the bowl of popcorn, shoving a handful into my mouth. He kept shaking his head and placed the disc into the CD drive on his laptop and lay back beside me, balancing the laptop on his lap as the movie started.

"Hairspray, 2007, based on the 2002 musical which was based on John Waters' comedy film in 1988, set in-" He started mumbling his usual nerd talk but I cut him off by shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth

"Shut up" I whispered focusing on the screen

"Someone's eager" he teased once he swallowed the mouthful of popcorn

"No, I just wish you would shut up" I laughed and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, allowing me to move closer so I could rest my head on his chest.

**Jesse's POV**

It was halfway through the movie and judging Beca's breathing pattern she had fallen asleep, resting her head on my chest, I smiled at her small frame pressed flush against the side of me, I ran my fingertips gently up and down her arm. I ran my fingers right down to her hand and interlocked our fingers, my hand completely covering her tiny one. I used my other hand to softly run my fingers through her hair, she sighed in her sleep and I just smiled at her, I gently closed my laptop and placed it on the floor. I pulled the covers over us and I drifted off to sleep with Beca still asleep on my chest.

* * *

**As always tell me what you liked**

**oh and this review made me laugh "Guest-Reading this is like having eyegasms every chapter" eyegasms that's a new one**


	22. Chapter 21

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Okay so this is the last chapter of freshman year before we skip to the end of senior year, reason: bored with college**

**I hope you enjoy this anyways**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

Finals were not far away and Aubrey was really pushing my buttons with her controlling over everything this group does

"Okay so have we agreed on Price Tag?" Aubrey asked, hesitating with the pen on the board, everybody let out groans but she wrote it on the board anyways, everybody turned in their chairs to face me with looks that said "make-her-use-your-mixes" look

"I disagree" I called, raising my hand in the air and Aubrey turned around to face me, Jesse took my hand and squeezed it tight making sure I didn't kick off

"I don't think your opinion matters" she said, twirling the pen between her fingers "Nobody else is seeming to agree with you" She said, looking around the room

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, shaking my hand out of Jesse's grip and standing up "I'm sick of this Aubrey, all you've did is treat me like shit all year, apparently just because of my earrings an tattoos"

"Beca..." Jesse warned, as he stood up placing his hand on my arm, I shook him off once again and made my way towards the 3 older woman, Aubrey narrowed her eyes at me as I approached her

"Listen, all you two have done all year is argue, yeah, you are both the complete opposites but we're all a team here" Chloe said stepping between us

"Chloe, you and Erin just stand there and take it, I'm sure that's what she was like in the Bellas but this isn't the Bellas, the two of you act like you don't have an opinion" I said as I glanced from Chloe to Erin

"In fact Aubrey I agree with Beca, you treated us like shit once you took over the lead of the Bellas and Erin and I stood there and took it like complete idiots but I'm not gonna take it now" Chloe said before she ran both hands through her hair and stormed off

"Aubrey, you can't treat these guys like the Bellas-" Erin tried to say softly but Aubrey cut her off

"Just stop!" She said, her voice cracking with tears before quickly walking out of the door, her face covered with her hand.

"Guys just make sure you practice that song for finals" Erin rushed out before running after her two best friends. I spun around with my hand pressed against my forehead

"What just happened?" I breathed

"I think you just taught Aubrey the lesson she deserved" Stacie said, leaning back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other

"Shit just got real, that's what" Unicycle laughed

"Anyway guys I've got an idea for finals, come over here" I said, motioning them to come over to the piano as I set my laptop on top of it, they all shuffled over, breathing a sigh of relief and a few "thank god's" were heard "We can't tell any of the girls we will show them how good we are at this acappella stuff" I said, opening the folder of my music on my laptop.

**Saturday 26th April 2012**

**Beca's POV**

Lincoln centre's seating area for the main stage was A LOT bigger than it looked in the video we watched of Aubrey puking. There were so many bodies in the room and it was quite warm, or was it just nerves. I scanned the audience to find Dad and Shemonster, ahem I mean Sheila sitting in the middle of audience in about the eighth row back. They must have dropped off Anna with Sheila's parents, either that she had been left somewhere on her own... I looked into the crowd again, wait no that was never a good sight, nope I wasn't wrong.

"Ermm, Adam"I cleared my throat to get his attention " you may want to see this" I tilted my head in the direction of the audience. He walked up behind me and looked into the crowd

"Beca I don't get what you're so shocked about its just dad an-" his closed his mouth and then opened again when his jaw just about hit the floor "no way that has to be some evil twist of fate, like seriously one of them must have terrible karma cause out of the whole audience they are two seats away from each other?" It was true my mom and dad were only two seats away from each other. Both sitting with their new partners, dad with Sheila and mom with David and Joe. Ha.

I turned around and started to fan my face, when I felt 2 arms wrap around me and a face rest on my shoulder

"You holding up okay?" Jesse asked

"Well apart from being as nervous as Stacie would be in a church, yeah I'm fine."I heard or more felt him chuckle.

"You along with the rest of us are gonna be fine" he stood up place a kiss on my cheek.

"Well you have just heard from the Hullabaloos, weren't they great folks" the announcer was getting ready to introduce us to the stage, we stood in a circle.

"You guys ready to make that vein in Aubrey's forehead pop" we all chuckled at Amy's comment

"Win or lose it doesn't matter nothing will B Major for us we have each other" I slapped Jesse's chest at his terrible pun just as we were asked onto the stage. We all took our respected places, me and Jesse still backstage

**_1,2,3,4...Oooooo... _**

They all began the opening backing to Price Tag but keeping the sound raw and not like the original version.

Stacie took the lead, stepping forward; they were perfectly in sync and used gestures that applied to the words of the song.

**_Seems like everybody's got a price, _**

**_I wonder how they sleep at night. _**

**_When the sale comes first, _**

**_And the truth comes second, _**

**_Just stop for a minute and smile_**

Jessica then took over from Stacie keeping to the same tone, their two voices hardly separable,

**_Everybody look to the left,_**

They all looked to the left

**_Everybody look to the right,_**

They all looked to the right

**_Can you feel that yeah,_**

**_We're payin with love tonight_**

They all stopped and there was a strong silence on stage suddenly Lilly stepped forward and made the perfect replica of a turntable being scratched. CR took over as her voice suited the next section of the song perfectly as we backed her up, half with music the rest with echoed vocals

**_It's not about the money, money, money, _**

**_We don't need your money, money, money,_**

**_We just want to make the world dance,_**

**_Forget about the price tag,_**

**_It aint about the (ugh) cha chang cha chang, _**

**_It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,_**

**_Want to make the world dance,_**

**_Forget about the price tag, _**

**_(Price tag forget about the price tag)_**

As this part of the song was sung they slowly reshuffled into two groups, each group then forming two lines. Jesse and I walked on stage, walking down our separate rows, him with the boys and me with my girls

**_Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_**

I sang as I walked down the walkway that the girls had made and Jesse walked towards me through the boys, we both smiled as we walked towards each other, thinking of all the times he made me watch The Breakfast Club but I would always find myself singing along

Beca-**_Won't you come see about me,  
_**Jesse-**_I'll be alone dancin' you know it baby,_**

We met in the middle and he took my hand as we both walked towards the front of the stage, singing together

**__**Beca-**_Tell me your troubles and doubts,  
_**Jesse-**_Givin me everything inside and out,_**

We turned to face each other as we sang, still holding each other's hand and the rest of the group sang backup**__**

Both-**_Don't you forget about me,  
_**Jesse-**_As you walk on by,  
_**Beca-**_Will you call my name,  
_**Jesse-**_As you walk on by,  
_**Beca-**_Will you call my name,  
_**Jesse-**_As you walk on by  
_**Beca-**_Will you call my name_**

We turned to face the audience again before fist pumping the air with our joined hands

Both-**_I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lala_**

We all returned back into a group as once again the music transitioned into a new song and Adam took the lead

**_Tonight,  
I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight,_**

Stacie, Jessica and I all stepped forward to sing the next bit

**_Forget what they say,  
All my care they play,  
I want you tonight,_**

Jessica and I stepped back as Stacie sang the next part by herself

**_Grab somebody sexy,  
Tell them Hey,_**

I grabbed Jesse by the collar of his shirt and everybody else paired up and danced in their couples

**_Give me everything tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,_**

The rest of us sang back up and danced as Donald and Cynthia Rose rapped together

**_Take advantage of tonight  
'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,  
But tonight, I can make you my queen,  
And make love to you endless,_**

**_It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,  
Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,  
So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,  
I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan,_**

Put it on my lap, baby,  
I make you feel right, baby,  
Can't promise tomorrow,  
But I'll promise tonight,

Donald and CR high-fived each other on the passing and both went to the opposite sides of the stage as Amy took over

**_Excuse me,  
But I might drink a little more than I should tonight,  
And I may take you home with me if I could tonight,_**

Jesse and I-**_(Don't you forget about me)  
And baby I will make you feel so good tonight,  
Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight._**

We gathered back as a whole group and we all threw one hand in the air as I took over the lead

**_Hands up,  
I put my hand up,_**

Then Jesse took over

**_Don't you forget about me,_**

And finally Adam finished the song

**_I will love love you tonight,  
Give me everything tonight,  
We might not get tomorrow,  
Let's do it tonight!_**

On the final "tonight!" we fist pumped the air one last time and dropped our heads, the crowd erupted in cheers and we all looked up, smiling like idiots. We all pulled each other into a huge group hug

"I love you awesome nerds!" I yelled loud enough so they could hear me

"That was awesome!" Jesse yelled, we all let go and made our way offstage

"Wow!" the announcer called "From a group of all freshman too! The other groups are going to have to step up their game to beat that tonight, Okay next up we have the B Major's rivals, the Barden Treblemakers!" He yelled, we all sat in the seats that were reserved for our group, I sat between Jesse and Stacie

"You were great" I leaned forward to Jesse, whispering in his ear, he turned his head and whispered back to me

"You were better"

"And you're an idiot" I leaned in and kissed him lightly before pulling back and turning to face Stacie as the Treblemakers began their set, she put an arm around me and pulled me into her side for a hug.

**A Little While Later**

**Jessica's POV**

We had done it! We walked out as a group to the foyer to meet with our parents and everyone that had come tonight to support us. Adam had just been dragged off by his mom to receive hugs and a manly handshake from David. I looked around for mom, when I spotted her in the crowd; she was struggling to get through.

"Well done Jess I'm so proud" she said pulling me in for a hug. When I managed to get out of her grasp for air I noticed that there was a certain look on her face.

"Mom are you okay?" I said rubbing the side of her arm reassuringly

"Yeah I'm fine...we will talk later just enjoy your night with your friends and Adam okay?" She said with a nod.

"No, I'm not going to enjoy myself knowing that something's up, it will just eat away at me, so come on out with it"

She looked down at the floor and then looked up to meet my eyes; she put a hand on my back leading me over to one of the sofas that lined the walls.

"I got a letter today" she paused and took a deep breath looking as though she was going to break out cry at any moment. What was going on, and then one thought came into my mind. A thought that made me shudder."I received a letter from Lieutenant Jeffreys, from Justin's regiment...Jess they were caught in the middle of a raid and Justin was badly injured." I stopped her right there and clasped my hand over my mouth, no, no, no this wasn't happening. I was about to stand up "let me finish it not as bad as you think, he's alive". I blew out a breath

"Why do I get the impression that there is gonna be a very large "but" to complete this sentence?"

"Justin got hit by shrapnel and his leg was severely damaged, and he lost a lot of blood, and they had to amputate. He is currently in the ICU at their camp, he's going to make a full recovery but it they have put him in an induced coma for a couple of months. He then needs to go through rehabilitation. So to say on short. Justin is going to be posted in Iraq for three more years Jess"

I just stared at her for several minute, what no...This didn't happen, this was some kind of cruel joke that the universe was playing on me. I know I should be grateful he's alive but no I can't deal with this. I stood up and ran out to the hall; I couldn't be around people right now. I ran and then just slumped down against a wall with my head between my knees.

**Adam's POV**

"I never knew you guys-" My mom was talking to me but I cut her off as soon as I saw Jess run off as I looked over his shoulder

"Mom can you wait a minute?" I said distractedly as I brushed past her and ran down the corridor that Jessica had just disappeared down "Jess?!" I called as I reached the end of the corridor, not knowing what way she went, I glanced down both of the corridors to my left and right and noticed her just turn the corner just at the end of the one on the right, I sprinted down to the bottom, brushing past and dodging people on my way. I reached the bottom and turned the corner to find a dead end with a sight that broke my heart, Jessica sitting against the wall with her knees brought up to her chest as she cried into them. I dropped to my knees beside her "Jess?" I said softly

"Adam?" she choked out as she looked up, makeup smudged, tears running down her cheeks, I sat beside her and let her fall into my side as I wrapped my arm around her tightly

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked softly, she stayed silent "Jess, look at me" She still didn't look up "Jessica please" I pleaded, she finally lifted her head and looked at me

"Okay" she mumbled, wiping her cheeks "I need to tell you something that I have never told you before" I furrowed my eyebrows and she rested her head on my shoulder, releasing a deep breath "I-I've never met my dad, he left before I was born" She sniffed before continuing "So I bonded with my older brother like a daughter would to her father..."

"Jess, I'm so sorry, I wish I knew earlier before acting like an ass and go on about my parents shitty divorce but this, this is much worse" I said quietly

"B-but my mom just told me...Justin was severely injured in Iraq...He's in a coma Adam" She choked out, I held her close pressing a kiss on the top of her head "He can't come back until another 3 years" She sobbed

"I'm so so sorry Jess" I said and she slowly lifted her head to face me

"Adam, you are the best thing that's happened to me since Justin left" She smiled weakly at me, I pulled her in for a hug and she nuzzled into my neck

"Your brother sounds like a great guy, I mean he's had to be the father figure towards you" I chuckled softly into her ear

"He really was, I just...really want to be with him right now" She said, her voice cracking with tears again, I leaned back and rubbed the tears away with my thumb

"Hey, listen, I'm sure _you_ will be the first one to see him as soon as he comes home" I smiled and she also smiled through her tears

"I love you Adam" She said quietly

"I love you too, Jess" I stood up and held my hand out to her "Ready to go back?" I asked and she nodded taking my hand as I gently lifted her to her feet. I interlocked my fingers with hers and we walked back to meet with the others. Jessica is one of the strongest people I have ever met, she's been through so much I didn't take the time to realize, she also does a good job of keeping a smile on her face and holding her head high despite all the shit she's been through.

* * *

**So the gang used the bellas finals mashup as their finals set, go on sue me!**

**What was your fav part, I really like the wee bit at the end when Adam is talking about how strong Jess is :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**This is shorter than the others but its the start of the gang's life when college is just about to finish**

**Hope you enjoy anyway! :)**

* * *

**3 Years Later**

**Senior Year at Barden **

**Friday 28****th**** April 2015**

**Beca's POV**

Senior year at Barden University, I wouldn't even think I would be saying sophomore year at Barden but things change, my amazing friends and my weirdo boyfriend had managed to change my mind. LA plans had officially flown out the window, I'm going to stay in Atlanta where my family is and by "family" I mostly mean my friends but of course my _actual_ family stay here too actually more like "families" now for fucks sake, dad and Sheila got married but also mom married David which made Joe my official step-brother.

"SENIOR YEAR IS NEARLY OVER BITCHES!" Amy screeched as we piled out of our official bus for the B Majors, tonight was the finals of the ICCA's, after winning them 3 years in a row, we wanted to win with style for our last year. We all cheered as we had all exited the bus, Jesse pulled my over to the side so his back was leaning on the side of the bus and I was facing him with my hands on his forearms

"Beca, we've been together for nearly 5 years now and college is ending..." He trailed off and I tightened my grip on his forearms, thinking of what could possibly be added to the end of that sentence "I want to get an apartment together once we leave college" I let out a breath of relief that he didn't bring up the whole marriage shit, I'm only 22 for Christ sake.

"That would be great, Jesse" I chewed on my bottom lip before standing on my tip toes to kiss him

"Beca!" A young, angelic voice called, I broke away from Jesse and spun around to find little 3 year old Anna tugging on my jeans, Even though I never saw her that much we had some strange half sister bond

"Anna!" I exclaimed matching her tone, she held her arms out to me so I lifted her up onto my hip and turned back to Jesse. She held her hand up in Jesse's direction, this had been the thing that he had taught her even if he didn't see her that much either, now every time she saw Jesse she would give him a high-five. He dramatically hit his hand off of hers as I rolled my eyes and she giggled uncontrollably. The next thing I knew Adam was standing behind me with his arms around covering Anna's eyes "What are you up to?" I asked over my shoulder as he removed his hands and I spun around to face him. He started making comical facial expressions at Anna before holding his hands out to take her, I handed her over before walking over to where mom, David and Joe were, I glanced to my left and saw dad and Sheila talking to Jesse's parents. "Mom, David...holy shit" I smiled at each of them as I greeted them but my eyes widened at the height of Joe, yeah he has always been taller-who isn't?-but Jesus Christ he had grown since the last time I saw him

"Oh my god!" Someone yelled and everyone's attention turned to Jessica, who had her hand clamped over her mouth.

**Jessica's POV**

I felt everyone staring at me but the only thing I was focusing on was that my mom was walking over to me though not by herself a blonde guy about 6ft 2" was walking beside her, he smiled at me and held his arms out to me, of course it was him. I ran towards the pair and as soon as I made contact with him, he lifted me up before placing me back down

"Justin!" I exclaimed

"Jess!" he exclaimed as he tore away from the hug and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear "Look, I got my prosthetic leg" he explained, lifting his trouser leg up revealing the fake leg, he pulled me into another hug and I felt a tear roll down my cheek "You've changed so much Jess, it's been 10 years" It was true, once he moved out I never heard from him once and then it got worse once he decided to join the army.

"You must be Justin" I turned my head and Adam was now beside me holding his hand out for Justin, I pulled away and wrapped my arm around Adam's waist

"Oh yeah, Justin, this is my boyfriend Adam" I smiled and he finally shook Adam's hand

"Boyfriend, eh?" He teased

"Yes, boyfriend" I rolled my eyes "nearly 5 years" I said proudly and Adam held me closer

"Wow" Justin breathed "You guys better get inside, I heard you guys were amazing at this" He praised

"Okay, I'll meet you after" I said and he leaned down so I could kiss him on the cheek.

**Beca's POV**

"You guys ready to crush it for the 4th time in a row?!" Amy exclaimed as we all stood in a circle just before we were going to get called on stage

"Damn right, we are!" we all yelled in unison

"Next up we have the 3 year reigning champions, hoping to make it 4 tonight! The Barden Majors!" the announcer called, We all nodded and the girls apart from me and Stacie walked to the centre of the stage, I quickly jogged to the other side of the stage, hiding behind the curtain as did Stacie on the opposite side. The boys stayed off to the side too as the girls began to start the song

**_I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you_**

I nodded to Stacie and we both walked towards each other taking over the lead of the mash up I mixed myself and the crowd got louder as soon as the music transitioned

**_Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in_**

**_I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap  
Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_**

Stacie and I continued to sing Bulletproof as the other girls sang Release Me

_(Release me)_

**_This time baby,_**

_(Release my body)__**  
I'll be, bulletproof**_

_(I know it's wrong)__**  
This time baby,**_

_(So why am I with you now)__**  
I'll be, bulletproof**_

_(I say release me)_

**_This time baby,_**

_('Cause I'm not able to)__**  
I'll be, bulletproof**_

_(Convince myself)__**  
This time baby,**_

_(That I'm better off without you)__**  
I'll be, bulletproof**_

The music died down and we split up to reveal the boys walking towards the centre of the stage, Jesse took the lead as the song changed again

**_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_**

Adam then took over for the next verse as we did various actions for each line

**_Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_**

Donald took the next verse

**_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a mnage-a-trois_**

Adam and Jesse joined in again as the rest of us sang back up

**_Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Ooh-ohh_**

Stacie, Jessica and I joined in with the 3 boys as we sang the last part of the song

**_This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night!_**

We all jumped on the last note and the Lincoln centre had just blown up with cheers and whistles. We all smiled out into the crowd and all our families looked like they were all trying to cheer the loudest compared to everyone else.

**A While Later**

We all sat anxiously in our designated seats as we waited for them to announce this year's winners, Stacie held my left hand tightly and Jesse held my right one.

"And the winners..." the announcer trailed off, opening the envelope "Retaining their title the Barden Majors!" he exclaimed and we all shot out of our seats excitedly, making our way on stage as the crowd cheered once again. Jesse took one side of the trophy as I took the other and we lifted it up together like we always have through the years of winning, Amy soon ran past and took it off us and we just laughed at her "Can we have a few words from the captains?" the announcer asked, thrusting the microphone in mine and Jesse's faces

"Winning this is awesome but winning it with your best friends is even better" I cringed at how cheesy that sounded and Jesse cocked his head so he could speak into the microphone

"I would love to thank my sister, Erin for teaching us the basics of acappella in freshman year, I would also like to thank her best friends and also former bellas, Aubrey and Chloe" He said, giving a thumbs up in the direction of the 3 woman in the crowd

"Well thank you guys we will let you get away and enjoy your Friday night!" He yelled.

Once we had talked to all of our families and they congratulated us we finally got back on the bus, Amy still hugging the trophy like it was her most prized possession, we all cheered and danced around in the very small space of the bus

"WHO'S READY TO GET WASTED?!" Amy yelled

"WHOO!" we all cheered, Donald started up the engine and I took a seat next to Jesse at the back of the bus.

**Jesse's POV**

Half an hour into the journey was relatively quiet, for us anyway. I was finally going to get to live with Beca once we had finished college of course but I couldn't wait, I could see myself living with Beca for the rest of my life but I couldn't settle myself without knowing what was up with her when I pulled her aside earlier. I looked to my right, she had her eyes closed and headphones on, music leaking from them quietly, I smiled at her peaceful state but I had to find out so I gently removed her headphones and he eyes snapped open

"What the hell?" She whined

"What was up with you earlier?" I blurted out "Sorry, it was just when I pulled you aside you seemed worried and tense about what I was going to tell you" I whispered so our conversation was private, she let out a deep sigh and took my hand in hers

"I thought you were gonna ask me about marriage" She muttered, seeming uncomfortable with the topic

"You have trouble with the subject because of your parents and stuff right?" I asked, rubbing my thumb along the back of her hand, She nodded, fiddling with her headphone cable with her free hand "Not all marriages end in divorce Beca" I said softly

"Jesse, I don't need a stupid piece of paper to prove anything" She said firmly "I love you Jesse and I don't want to just get married to prove that"

"I understand" I said, flashing her a fake smile before returning my gaze back out of the window. Of course I would love to call Beca my wife and have kids, we would be the perfect family but she doesn't want to get married and she doesn't even want kids but I'm not going to leave her because of stupid reasons like that, Beca is my soul mate and I wouldn't trade our love for anything in the world.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this was planned to be longer but school is in the way so the drunkeness will begin next chapter :) **

**Whats happened to all the reviewers?! AHHHHH**


	24. Chapter 23

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Okay this isn't as long as usual, we are busy guys and reviews telling us to update pisses us off and doesn't make us go any faster so don't, you wont achieve anything, good on you folks that actually review the chapter :D**

**anyway hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Saturday 29****th**** April**

**Beca's POV**

"Jesse! What the fuck?!" I yelled as I shot up from the bed in the hotel room

"Ah!" Jesse exclaimed as his eyes shot open and wrestled with the covers.

**_*Last Night*_**

_We were getting off the B Majors bus, or as my amazingly witty boyfriend had dubbed it the Bus major. The amount of puns he made about the name was ridiculous but I loved him anyway. I love him, but I couldn't marry him. I didn't need a piece of government paper to prove that, yet I part of me felt guilty. I hadn't missed the look on his face when I had told him so. But tonight I didn't want to think about that. Tonight I was ready to get smashed as we got into our hotel and changed and ready to go out and do stuff we would never dream of doing sober. _

_We had already been to two bars and now made it to a small club called "The EndZone" an already slightly drunk Jesse rambled on about how he thought it sounded like a movie about zombies and monsters. After assuring him that it was safe we got in. I went to the bar to get more drinks as I was defiantly not drunk enough. I got two beers for me and Jesse; I was never a fan of cocktails. Big surprise. I walked over behind Jesse who was on the edge of the dance floor. A girl walked over to him and started to grind his leg. Wow that's what people call dancing, well I have been wrong for many years, just as well it was our last year in ICCAs cause our choreography was not up to this girl's standards. Amy walked pasted and looked at Jesse being attacked, which to his merit he was trying to get out of._

_"Ahem-Slut-chem" I giggled at her comment. Wow I'm only on my third beer and I'm giggling. I walked closer to Jesse. _

_"Seriously would you back off? I have a girlfriend, whom I am very happy with and if you don't leave me now when I'm asking nicely I will call her over and she will like hit you...a lot" the girl shrugged and continued, Jesse dropped his hands to his sides and looked seriously uncomfortable. I cocked an eyebrow, was this bitch for real? I finally walked up and stood in front of Jesse and the bitch who looked like she was in season, _

_"Hey Jess I got our beers" _

_"Beca I swear to god this is not what it looks like! Look! look at my hands Beca, I'm not touching her she is just...doing this!" He flailed his arms around as he tried to explain. I was gonna have fun with this I knew he was trying to get her off, but he didn't know that. I put the beers to the side and took a step closer. Feeling clearly intimidated the girl stopped and stood up. Fuck she could give Stacie a run for her money, what the fuck do they feed this girl? Fucking growth hormones for breakfast? She must have been at least 6ft 1". Okay so think Beca. _

_"Hey I'm Beca Jesse's girl friend" I said cheerily, extending my hand, both the girl and Jesse looked extremely confused. She warily shook it and I pulled her forward so we were face to face and she was down at my level. _

_"He's mine so back off I'm sure there's a leg you can go hump, bitch" she stood back up and walked off. I looked behind to find Jesse in a fit of laughed, like he was actually rolling on the floor_

_"What?" I asked, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol more._

_"The word play there...you called her a bitch and said to go hump someone's leg, like a dog and a bitch is a female dog, I get it" he then went into another fit. I turned back to my bottle and took a swig. Tonight was gonna be a good night._

"Beca?! What's wrong? Ah shit my head" Jesse groaned, holding his head in his hands

"You're on my fucking wrist!" I exclaimed, I climbed back onto the bed and knelt on it next to him, showing him my left wrist

"What the hell is that supposed to mean-holy shit" his eyes went wide and glanced from my wrist to my eyes, I rubbed my wrist with my right hand just to make sure but it was definitely a tattoo of Jesse's name on my wrist, Jesse took my wrist in his hand and my eyes widened

"Our problem just got 10x worse" I said, he looked at me with a confused look and I turned over his left wrist to reveal a tattoo of my name in the same style as my tattoo "Well shit" I whined, rubbing my hand over my face "What are we gonna do?" I asked

"Nothing really, it's permanent"

"Oh my fucking god, I know it's fucking permanent Jesse, but my dad will kill me" I pinched the bridge of my nose, he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down my leg

"Beca, parents say "never get a lovers name tattooed on you" because they always think that person will leave you then you are stuck with a tattoo of their name" He said calmly, I removed my hands from my face and looked at him

"Jesse, I mean I know we love each other but what if we break up. I know how hard it was to try and forget you last time but-" I started to ramble but he cut me off

"Beca we broke up last time because we couldn't be together we both wanted different things, but this time it's different and were moving in together. Plus having my name on you is kinda hot." He wriggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes "Cause now all men will be like "Woah can't go near her she's taken by someone named Jesse I bet he's a scary dude, better back off" your all mine, Beca" He opened his arms and I accepted the hug then slapped his chest lightly

"You're an idiot" I rubbed my hand over my tattoo "But you're my idiot" I smiled up at him and he lifted up his wrist and pointed at it

"And I guess I'm just your property now" He joked.

**Jesse's POV**

Though the thought of having a tattoo freaked me out a little bit, I couldn't think of a more perfect tattoo. Beca and I had finally got out of bed and showered, ready to meet up with the others. Beca had been really serious about the tattoos and had made sure I put my ointment on properly and rubbed it, though she didn't appreciate my joke when I went "okay mom". She then applied some of her foundation makeup to our wrists to cover then up, and it was a pretty good concealment. We walked hand in hand to the elevator, both feeling very connected, somehow I think the tattoos made us bond in some sort of way. It was currently twenty past ten and we agreed to meet the guys at half past so we were actually on time, for once. While stepping out of the elevator I saw Beca glace over at our intertwined hands and then at her wrist. Did it really bother her?

The rest of the group seemed to have had just as rough awakening as me and Beca had, well minus the tattoos, I think? They were all looking exhausted and that light would make them blind for life as they all covered their eyes when walking past the large glass window in the lobby. The hotel had its own breakfast bar so it was easier than having to find places to eat outside the hotel.

We all sat down around one big table, a waitress came over to take our drinks orders, everyone was having coffee except Lilly, I think I heard her mutter something about it messing with her medication, but I chose to ignore it. I browsed through the menu deciding to do with waffles and syrup. The waitress came back over with our drinks, she placed them over to us and began to take food orders. Once we had all told her we started to pass in our menus, Lilly wasn't fully looking and spilled her orange juice on the table, as she was sitting next to me it landed all over my arm, including my wrist. The makeup began to run and I tried to hide my arm under the table but Stacie caught it before I had the chance.

"Jesse what the Hell is that on your wrist?" She said with a look of total confusion, I looked down at Beca, she shrugged and rolled her eyes

"Just show them" I placed my wrist out on the table and used my napkin to rub the remaining makeup off.

"Oh my god that's soooo cute!" Jessica squeaked, "you know only one thing would make this so much cuter would be if-" Beca cut her off

"wait jess let me stop you right there and save your breath" she dipped her napkin in the water in her glass and rubbed her wrist then put it next to mine.

"You two are like something out of Jesse's movies" Benji joked he soon stopped after he saw the death glare Beca sent his way.

"Shit Beca what are you gonna tell your dad?" Stacie spoke up, "I mean remember his reaction in freshmen year when Luke took you to get your rose inked"

"Yeah I remember, he was being a Dick and I'm pretty sure you joked about him thinking I was gonna turn out like Kat von D" the two girls laughed at their memory.

"Well Stacie to answer your question for Beca, we have talked about it and decided that he has nothing to worry about cause I'm not going anywhere" I picked up Beca left hand in mine, my palm to the back of her hand and interlaced our fingers. She closed her fingers down on top of mine and I kissed her hand. It was true I wasn't going anywhere and I was looking forward to moving in with my best friend and starting our life together.

**Sunday 30****th**** April**

**Beca's POV**

Tomorrow we were back at college for our last month before graduation, this had to be the worst month with exams and shit, all I wanted to do was graduate and move in with Jesse, and that was the reason why we had just entered the Swanson household, we needed to talk to our parents about helping us so we got my dad and Sheila to meet with Jesse's parents.

"Hey" we both greeted dad, Sheila and Jesse's mom-his dad couldn't join us because he had work-who were sitting at the dining table and we sat opposite them making sure to keep our left hands under the table since they still didn't know about the tattoo incident, which must have look awful unnatural because we both had one hand on the table and the other underneath

"Right so what did you guys want to tell us?" Dad asked, holding Anna on his lap "You're not engaged or...pregnant are you?" I rolled my eyes and lifted my left hand above the table and showed them that there is no ring on my finger, Jesse quickly grabbed my hand and held it back down under the table "Shit" I muttered

"Are you 2 okay?" Jesse's mom asked

"Yeah" Jesse lied

"You're both hiding something" My dad said suspiciously

"What is there to hide?" I deadpanned

"Why have you both got your hands under the table?" Sheila asked, popping her head under the table, I covered my wrist with my other hand. Anna jumped off dad's lap and ran around the table and started tugging at my right hand

"You've got to be kidding me right?" I threw my head back, doing my best to keep the tattooed covered "Anna let go, for me?" I whispered into her ear "Dad what did you say to her?" I whined, trying to take my hand away without hurting her

"I whispered "go see what your big sister is hiding" I guess she just loves secrets" he shrugged, I threw my head back and stood up, raising my hands in the air in surrender

"Are you fucking happy?! Okay I accidently got my boyfriends name tattooed on my wrist, go fucking kill me now get it over with" I plonked myself down back on the seat with my left hand on the table showing them the tattoo in defeat. They didn't say anything at first

"Jesse...why are you hiding your hand?" His mom asked slowly, he groaned and threw his arm on the table next to mine "Do you 2 want to explain yourselves?" his mom asked

"We were drunk, can we just talk about the real reason we're here?" I asked "Dad I'm quite surprised you never said a word about the tattoo on my arm" I smirked, folding my arms and leaning back in my seat

"Honestly Beca, you've done stuff behind my back for so many years now, I wouldn't be surprised if you came to me tomorrow telling me you were pregnant" I banged my fist on the table out of anger

"Dad! I'm not gonna go and try and get pregnant, I. Do. Not. Want. Kids" I exclaimed and Jesse wrapped his arm around my waist, trying to calm me "I'm 22 now, I said this 3 years ago but now I really mean it, You can't control my life!" I yelled and Anna started to cry, I stood up

"I don't think you should talk to your dad like that, Beca" Sheila spat, trying to get Anna to calm down,

"Dad, you seriously married that?" I asked, my voice cracking with tears "You know what? I'll just ask mom for help" I muttered as a tear fell and I stormed off outside, I walked over and kicked the fence that separated our 2 houses; I rested my hands on it and took deep breaths. I pair of arms wrapped around my waist

"Beca" Jesse's soothing voice was muffled by my neck

"Jesse, what are we going to do there is no way my dad will help us now" I said helplessly, covering his hands with my own

"Don't worry, my parents will be more than happy to help, you said you could ask your mom right?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess, I just can't wait to get our own place so I don't have to stay with my dad or that bitch anymore" I muttered, staring at the house

"It's gonna be perfect having an apartment together" he laughed and I smiled at the thought of Jesse and I living together.

* * *

**This is just sorta leading up to Jeca living together so as usual tell me what you liked :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**So the gang has finished college, now the main character focus is Beca, Jesse, Stacie, Donald, Adam, Jessica, Luke and Andy, obviously there will be other appearances but most chapters will have a section for each couple, you guys wanted more Jadam so there will most likely be a section of them in each chapter :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Saturday 14****th**** May **

**Beca's POV**

"You lassies better get yer lazy arses off that couch before I come and kick ye off it" Andy warned as he walked through the door of mine and Jesse's new apartment, followed by Donald and Jesse, carrying boxes of our stuff. As soon as the couch got moved into the apartment Stacie and I gave up on the 'moving in' thing and just collapsed onto the couch together.

"Stace, the two of you did exactly the same thing when _we_ were moving in" Donald said, placing the box that he was holding onto the ground

"Boys we should've moved the couch last, so the wee fuckers would have nae choice" Andy, said grabbing his water bottle and taking a huge gulp of it, Stacie stood up with her hands on her hips as she looked down at Andy "Fine, wee motherfucker" he motioned to me "And tall motherfucker, happy?" He asked and Stacie pushed him so he stumbled slightly

"I'm sure Adam and Jess are moving in right now, helping each other like a couple should" Jesse joked, holding his hands out to me, I groaned and slipped my hands into his, allowing him to help me up

"Fine, we'll help, let's go" I threw my hands up in defeat, walking towards the door

"Beca!" Stacie whined

"We've dodged the work once; it doesn't look like it's happening again" I sighed and proceeded out the door, followed by the other 4. Once we had gone downstairs and wandered outside I climbed into the back of the moving truck "Oh look 3 boxes left" I said, spinning around to face the 3 men as Stacie climbed up as well "Oh and look there are three of you, c'mon Stace" the two of us were about to climb down when the 3 guys pointed to the 3 boxes

"Nope" they all said in unison, I rolled my eyes and walked over to the boxes

"Looks like you guys failed math, 2 of us, 3 boxes" I deadpanned as I picked up the box and stared at the other one "Oh I might have guessed the 3 of them were filled with movies, Jesse" I sighed

"Don't worry there's more upstairs" He smirked

"Right then, one of you dickfaces come and pick up the last box so Stacie and I can get back to the couch"

"What's the magic word?" Andy asked climbing up to join us

"Dick" I deadpanned, handing the box to Jesse so I could jump down before taking it off him again

"I was looking for 'please' but 'dick' will do" Andy shrugged before he started laughing as I screwed up my face.

**Not Long After**

"Finally" I groaned, throwing myself back on the couch once we had finished moving everything in, the room was surrounded by boxes so we weren't quite finished but Jesse and I will put everything away when everyone leaves. My eyes shot open when Andy shouted something from the kitchen

"HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed, I shot up and snapped my head around as he stumbled out of the kitchen with his phone in hand, he made his way over to the back of the couch, tripping over a few boxes on his way before he thrust the phone in my direction, I grabbed it off him so he would stop waving it around and I read the message aloud

**_I got you and Becky a job at the local radio station, don't quite know what you guys will be doing yet but this could lead to something big for you guys x-Luke_**

"Wow!" Jesse, exclaimed, as he sat on the couch next to me, resting his arm on the back of the couch behind me

"This is amazing" I said, turning my head to look at Andy

"I know right?" He said, taking his phone back "I better go, I need to be home for Luke coming in" He said, walking towards the door

"We better go too, we need to go to this dance studio and apply for a job" Donald explained, looking at his watch, I stood up as did Jesse and we followed the 3 of them to the door

"Thanks guys" Jesse said as he opened the door and the other 3 piled out into the hallway

"Yeah, thanks" I agreed, hugging all three of them before they walked over to the elevator. The elevator dinged and the waved one last time

"Bye!" they called

"Bye" Jesse and I said in unison. I closed the door and followed Jesse to the couch, dodging the randomly placed boxes on my way

"I can't believe I've got a job so quickly" I said as I took a seat on the couch and looked into Jesse's eyes, I searched his face and he didn't seem as happy for me as he usually would "What's up?" I asked, concerned as I began to play with his fingers

"It's just..." H e took a deep breath and turned his head to the side "I've been looking for a job, y'know compose music and score movies?" I nodded my head and he continued "well I've been looking for a while and I just can't seem to get accepted anywhere" He ran his hand down his face and I snaked my hand around his neck and stroked it gently "You're gonna be working your ass off while I get rejected everywhere, I may as well give up and go work in a store" He groaned, hanging his head

"Jesse, look at me" I said firmly, he lifted his head "Jess wasn't even able to get a job as a teacher straight away she had to go to several different schools get lots of experience, juggling college at the same time before she could be a full time teacher but now she has a job, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she didn't give up like an idiot and you know and I know that you _are_ an idiot" I chuckled and so did he "But we both know that you don't give up, god Adam has no clue what he wants to do and I could walk into this radio station and be stacking CD's for all I know" I said, still laughing slightly

"Nah, the station manager will hear you and Andy's music and be like 'Whoa this stuff's amazing! You guys are awesome!' You guys will be doing anything but stacking CD's" He smirked, he leaned forward and pecked me on the lips before standing up, offering me a hand "We better start putting this stuff away" I groaned but grabbed his hand and he pulled me up anyways

"What's first?" I asked, looking at all the boxes scattered around the room

"Get the movies out of the way first?" He suggested

"Yeah, that would create more space since there is like 5 boxes full of them...Where are they going anyway?" I asked as I went to pick up one of the boxes labelled: Movies

"Well we can stack them on the shelf in the spare room for just now"

"How 'bout forever?" I chuckled, stepping over boxes, making my way into the spare room "How can one guy have 5 boxes full of movies?" I asked, placing the box down and blowing a random stray hair out of my face

"It's called a collection, weirdo" He smirked as he placed the box down and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, I gasped at the unexpected contact and stumbled forward slightly

"I know what a collection is, dumbass" I tried to step on his foot but missed

"Then appreciate the collection" He said into my neck

"No" I challenged then he lifted me up and spun me around despite my curses and protests.

**Later that day **

"Seriously stop it" I basically squealed as Jesse was once again chasing me. We had spent most of the day attempting to unpack our stuff for the apartment. That is _attempted_ since we hadn't actually made any progress, the day had mainly contained me trying to get somewhere with the unpacking and then Jesse messing about, whether it was tickling me, kissing the back of my neck to distract me or even to the point where we were running around the couch. That happened too then we stopped for lunch, I sent him out to get food from a small coffee house that we drove past on the way to the apartment, "Ellie's" was a little hole in the wall coffee shop that looked to be family owned. He returned holding two white bags in one hand and two carry out cups balanced on top of each other in the other hand. I jumped up from my position on the couch to help and we walked into the kitchen, I was too busy peering into one of the bags to investigate what he had bought for lunch to notice him scooping up some squirted cream on to his finger. He walked up behind me and then, splat. Right in the face.

"Right you're going down Swanson!" I threatened as I turned to the smirking idiot.

"Beca are you saying you wanna go down on all this, cause we set up the bed remember?" he did his classic eyebrow wag for ever innuendo he made.

"No not at all Jesse" I faked innocence "I'm saying I'm gonna do this!" I quickly scooped up my own cream and wiped it on him from his face to the bottom of his shirt; he screwed up his face and closed his eyes as I did so. He gave me a look and I ran for it. So that is how we ended up in our current position of me on one end of the couch and him at the other, every time he moved left I did also and vice versa. He pretended to run to his left before running right, I can't believe I fell for that. He scooped me up and we fell back comfortably on to the couch.

**Adam's POV**

We had finally finished putting stuff away in our new apartment, Jess was lying on the couch with her eyes closed, I grabbed my car keys off the table and walked over to the couch, I leaned over Jess and kissed her forehead

"I'll be back soon" I whispered, I needed to hand in my guitar to get fixed because it got dropped during the moving.

"I'm starving" she whined, her eyes fluttering open

"I'll bring something" I said, leaning down to peck her on the lips

"You better" she joked

"Of course milady" I said dramatically, taking a bow jokingly. I grabbed my guitar and walked out the door "See you later!" I called

"With food!" she replied. I laughed and closed the door behind me before pressing the button for the elevator. Just the two of us with our own apartment was an amazing thought, even the thought of starting a family with her was great but we both decided to wait for that until we had both settled with jobs before but that was my only problem, I had no idea what I wanted to do.

I pulled my car up outside of my favourite music store 'Don't Fret', The last time I was here I was only 18, when Jesse, Beca, Joe, Jess and I went while we were staying at moms that summer. I locked the car and walked into the store

"Adam?"

"Phil" I laughed as I walked over to the counter he was sitting behind, I still couldn't believe he was still working here; I rested my forearms on the counter

"What age are you now, son?" He asked

"22" I replied and his jaw dropped

"Wow, I remember when you and your sister first came here, what were you?..."

"12 I think" I laughed

"How is your sister anyway?" He asked

"Good, she just moved in with her boyfriend, you know the one that was singing here when we all came 4 years ago?" He scratched his chin

"Ah yeah, so what brings you here today, Adam?" He asked, standing up so he could come around next to me

"Well..." I turned around and picked up my guitar and removed it from its case "I need to leave this with you..." I handed him the guitar and he inspected it "It got broken while we were moving in and it's my favourite guitar so I didn't want to buy a new one"

"I'll be able to get this fixed for ya" He assured, walking through the back room of the store with it, I followed him since he trusted me I have been allowed to go through here for years "Oh and Adam, I need to ask you a favour " He said, placing the guitar on the table

"Yeah, anything" I shrugged, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my zip up hoodie

"Are you working anywhere just now?" He asked, I shook my head "Well one of our employees quit and we're looking for someo-"

"I'll do it" I blurted out before he could finish, he looked a little taken aback by my outburst but I couldn't help but laugh "I'm lost for work right now and I just can't let my girlfriend do all the work by herself so I will be more than happy to help" I said eagerly

"Great then!" He exclaimed, ushering me back to the front of the store "Can you come by tomorrow so I can show you what I need you to do?" he asked

"Sure thing, what time?" I asked, walking backwards towards the door

"Ermm...come in for about 9am" He said, glancing at his watch

"Will do!" I called, opening the door "Oh and thanks for taking in my guitar"

"No problem, I will get to work on it as soon as!" he called

"See ya, tomorrow Phil" I called, one last time before closing the door behind me. Well this is great! I've got a job! I jogged over to my car and quickly climbed in, clipping my seatbelt and starting the engine.

One my way home, I grabbed a pizza for Jess and I to share since she was hungry and there was absolutely nothing in the apartment. The elevator dinged on my floor and I walked towards our door and fumbled with the key since I was holding the pizza box in the other hand. I stumbled in and was met by the laughter of Jess, who was sitting on the couch reading a book

"Damn, key" I mumbled "Here!" I said and tossed her the keys; she successfully caught them and placed them on the coffee table. She stood up and walked towards me with her hands out towards the pizza box "Nuh uh" I teased holding it above our heads so she couldn't reach it

"Gimme it!" she said, balancing on her tip toes trying to reach it but I just kept moving it out of reach, I laughed and she walked around me and jumped onto my back

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed as I stumbled forward, I walked into the kitchen with her still on my back and I placed the pizza box on the island. She was about to jump down but I grabbed her legs, keeping them wrapped around my waist; I backed up to the island so she was sitting on it and let her go. I turned to face her and she wrapped her legs around my waist again as she grabbed the pizza box and opened it "Oh I have some news by the way" I said excitedly as I grabbed a slice out of the box

"Yeah?" she asked even though her full attention was on the slice of pizza she was just about to eat

"I got a job!" I exclaimed

"Oh my god this is great" she took a bite of the slice of pizza "Where?" she asked curiously her mouth now full of pizza

"You know the music place I took you to 4 years ago?"

"The one with the dude?" she asked and I laughed, nearly choking on my bit pizza

"That's what you can remember? There was a dude?" I asked between laughs

"Well what am I supposed to say? It was 4 years ago!" She threw her arms up and laughed

"Well anyway, the _dudes _name is Phil and he offered me a job when I handed in my guitar" I explained

"Well this is awesome, when do you start?" she asked, removing her legs from around my waist and hopping back down from the island

"Tomorrow...well he's showing me what I have to do and stuff" I replied distractedly, grabbing two glasses from out of the cupboard and setting them on the counter, I was about to open the fridge when Jessica said something

"We've just moved in do you expect things to just magically appear in the fridge?" she laughed "We'll go shopping at some point tomorrow when you've finished work"

"That's a plan batman" I said, filling the glasses up with water, I placed the two now full glasses on the island in front of us and I climbed up on the stool beside her "So what are your plans tomorrow my love?" I asked, placing my hand over hers that was on top of the counter, she laughed and took a sip of her water before answering

"Don't really know, I don't have to work until the schools start back up again at the end of summer, but I can't wait" she shrugged.

**Beca's POV**

"So roomie what do you wanna do?" Jesse asked

"I don't know, I really don't want to do any more unpacking" I complained leaning my face against his shoulder

"Then we won't unpack, it's our first night alone is our new apartment what do you wanna do?" He said softly into my ear. I pulled my head away from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I kinda want to order take out and eat it while watching a movie, but a good movie, not like E.T."

"Sure that's fine with me, and come on Beca admit it, E.T. is a good film, it's hilarious, it makes you have so many feelings and plus there is a cross dressing alien. Who doesn't want to see a film like that?!"

"Me obviously, since that movie took away three hours of my life that I will never get back"

"I choose to ignore that statement and fine ill pick a film I know you'll like" he said with a smile.

"Oh god what is it! What film are you thinking of torturing me with?"

"Well I was gonna say the Breakfast Club, since it's our movie and it's our first night in our apartment, but since you don't trust me and I'm very hurt I'll have to choose something else. Hmmmm...let's see...I know! We are watching The Ice Princess"

"Oh god no I'm sorry, please can we watch the Breakfast club, I'll even let you tell me your random movie facts!" I was desperately trying to convince him. No way in hell was I watching something with the word princess in the title.

"Aww...Beca it's cute that you think you have an option in whether I tell you movie facts" he said squeezing my cheeks like a child. I slapped his shoulder

"You're such a weirdo"

"A-ha dear Beca that I am, but I am your weirdo" he said tapping my wrist.

"That you are" I said leaning forward to capture his lips.

"We can go for a walk later and get take out, but not now" I said between kisses and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it? your fav thing someone said? fav moment? my favourite convo was this one :**

**"What's the magic word?" Andy asked climbing up to join us**

**"Dick" I deadpanned, handing the box to Jesse so I could jump down before taking it off him again**

**"I was looking for 'please' but 'dick' will do" Andy shrugged before he started laughing as I screwed up my face.**

**Guys if you have an instagram make sure you follow us lifenexttotheswansons and if you don't have one, make one cause we put teasers for chapters just hours before a chapter is updated, we also put up pieces of our funny Skype convos and also fanart that you can get a laugh out of**


	26. Chapter 25

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**DOUBLE UPDATE! WOOWOO**

**Anyways enjoy and remember to review :)**

* * *

**Sunday 15****th**** May**

**Adam's POV**

**7 am**

Waking up is one of the hardest things for a Mitchell to do. I swear it is in our genes because neither me nor Beca like mornings. But if I get to wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life then I have no problem. I quickly turned off my alarm and turned back to the beauty that was my girlfriend lying beside me; she moved in her sleep and hugged my waist tighter. I could hear her light steady breathing a telltale sign that she was asleep. I placed a light kiss on the top of her head,

"Jesus, Jessica how did I get so lucky with you?" I whispered not to wake her. I saw her smile and she groggily replied

"I believe you told me that I had beautiful eyes"

"I thought you were sleeping"

"I kind of was, then your alarm went off and woke me up, so here we are" she said shuffling so she was sitting up next to me "It's okay Adam I wanted to get up anyway I wanted to go to the supermarket while you were at work" she placed a light kiss on my lips before getting out of bed, "come on up and at 'em!" She walked around to my side of the bed and pulled me up.

"Right I'm going to jump in the shower okay, I'll be quick so you can get one too before I leave" I kissed the top of her head and walked towards our en suite bathroom.

**20 minutes later **

I walked back into the bedroom after showering and a quick shave, I didn't think I would have to be too smart for working at the music store. I got dressed quickly shoving on my jeans, a top, a hoodie and my vans. I walked into the kitchen confused that Jessica was nowhere to be found.

"Jess!" I waited quietly for a reply, but there was nothing to be heard. Okay. What was going on? I pulled out my phone and hit her contact; the dial tone ran a few times before going through to voicemail

"Hey you reached Jessica sorry I can't pick up your call right now but leave a message or send me a text and I'll get back to you"

"Hey Jess just a quick question, where are you cause I-" I stopped and turned off my phone as Jessica walked through the door with three grocery bags in her arms. I ran forward and closed the door before taking two of the bags "I just called you; I got kinda freaked out when you weren't here"

"Sorry I guess I should have left a note, I just know that you are a total girl when it comes to showering and take forever and I just realized that we didn't have anything for breakfast so I quickly went to the corner store down the street" she said place her bag on the counter "but I'm back now and all in one piece"

"Good" I said looking down at her and wrapped her up in a hug "So what has my amazing girlfriend returned home from her journey with for breakfast?"

"Really? Journey? Adam I walked about 100 metres down the street it was hardly the road to El Dorado, and pancakes of course!" She smiled and danced about with the packet of pancakes, I couldn't help but smile.

**9am**

"Hey Adam, nine on the dot that's what I like to see, so if you follow me." Phil said coming round to the front of the desk, giving me a pat on the back and leading the way to the storage room.

"I know this sucks but since my guy left us out of the blue I have been really short staffed and no one has had the time to do this" he led me through to the storage room for records and CDs.

"Wow I can see that" I looked around at the room stacked high with boxes of unpacked goods.

"Look Adam thanks for doing this for me, I know it isn't the best job in the world but it pays right" he said with a sorry smile

"Seriously Phil, it's no major deal I'm happy to be here. I just find the shop so relaxing, I mean come on me and Beca basically lived here during our teens"

"That you did!" He called as he left the room. I took a deep breath and started to get to work, maybe this would be as easy as I thought.

**Saturday 21****st**** May**

**Stacie's POV**

Donald and I walked up to the dance studio's reception, we had got the job and today was our first day, before we could say a word to the receptionist we got tapped on the shoulder, we both spun around to be met with the woman that was here when we applied for the job

"Stacie, Donald, you made it!" She exclaimed cheerily, I really wanted to make a sarcastic reply-damn you Mitchell-I managed to contain myself and just smile and grab Donald's hand "Okay if you just follow me" She motioned to her left and we followed her down the hallway "This class is only a small one, 8 kids but they are all great and excited to see who they're new hip hop teachers will be" I leaned over to Donald's ear

"Beca would strangle this woman if she saw how overly happy she was" I whispered causing him to choke down a laugh, she guided us through the doors and our eyes searched the studio, It wasn't huge but it was still quite big for a class of 8 kids, my eyes landed on the group of kids that were sitting on the floor, in the middle of the room with their backs facing us

"Okay class!" The woman from our left clapped her hands twice causing the kids to snap their heads around "Here are your new teachers, Stacie and Donald, they were both part of an acappella group called the-" she started but the kids scrambled to their feet and cut her off

"The Barden Majors!" they all exclaimed, I leaned over to Donald's ear

"What's going on?" I whispered

"The ICCA's were televised maybe they saw us, I don't know" he whispered back, the kids ran up to us and stood in front of us, looking up excitedly

"Okay I'll let you all get to know each other, the class ends at 12, enjoy yourselves" the woman said before slipping out the door. Donald and I crouched down to their height

"Hey, I'm-" I was about to introduce myself but they cut me off

"Stacie!" the girl with blonde hair that was tied up into a messy bun, okay shits getting a little weird "We know, we saw you guys on TV at the ICCA's"

"I'm Do-" Donald also got cut off but this time by the taller boy with styled blonde hair

"Donald, the dude that can beat box and rap" he said coolly and fist bumped Donald, we stood back up and made our way to the centre of the room

"Okay guys let's just sit down and get to know each other!" I called, dropping to my knees "That's if you don't know everything about us already" I muttered as I scratched the back of my neck "Okay let's just go round and introduce ourselves, oh wait first off, what age are you all?" I asked

"We're all 12" the same blonde girl said "I'm Abigail but I get called Abby" she said and look at the person on her right

"I'm Tony" The short dark haired boy said

"I'm Morgan" The light brown-haired girl said

"I'm Ryan" said the blonde boy with styled hair that was close to Donald's but shorter

"I'm Molly" The red-head girl said

"Samantha but get called Sammy" The dark blonde haired girl said

"I'm John" Said the red-headed boy

"And I'm Arthur, you guys were amazing at the ICCA's I watched them every year you were in them, the mash ups you sung were awesome" The rather hyper, black haired boy said

"Well you would have to thank our friend Beca for the mash ups she made them all" I laughed

"Beca, Beca as in-" Morgan started excitedly but I cut her off

"The short one" God Beca would kill me for this but she isn't here so may as well have my fun "you guys are all taller than her" okay even I know I'm pushing it now, they all laughed along anyway. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my photos until I came across a photo of the whole group together with our arms around each other on the stage at our first ICCA's "Here look this was in 2012" I said, handing Abby the phone and they all gathered around her

"When I saw your guys awesome choreography you inspired me to become a dancer, and now I'm here and you guys are teaching me!" Arthur exclaimed, my eyes went wide, I had no idea we were inspiring anyone never mind 12 year olds "Oh and Donald, you made me want to teach myself to do a back flip but I still can't do it" He said, hanging his head

"I'll have to teach you at some point little man" Donald said, standing up and walking closer to the wall with the mirror, Donald positioned himself and successfully pulled off a back flip, causing the kids to applaud loudly except Ryan who stood up and walked up beside Donald

"Oh yeah?" Ryan challenged, doing a back flip himself but instantly going into another one, Donald crossed his arms and nodded in approval, the rest of us stood up and walked over to the two. Donald has always been a competitive one so he had to start showing off by doing a one handed handstand, I rolled my eyes as he jumped back to his feet, throwing his hoodie off to the side. Ryan was having none of it and did a cartwheel finishing in a round off.

"Right come on boys" I sighed, they both high-fived each other and Donald picked up his hoodie.

**12pm**

"Okay, guys, next time we will actually get started with dancing" I laughed and they all grabbed their stuff before running out the door, once they all had left, Donald wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

"You did great, babe" he murmured into my neck

"And _you_ were as competitive as always...with a 12 year old, wait till I tell the rest of the guys" I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him

"I can always just tell Beca that you were joking about her height again" he challenged

"No biggy, I joke about her height all the time" I shrugged, smirking at him

"Well maybe this will stop you from saying anything" he leaned forward and I closed my eyes but they shot open once I realised that he had thrown me over his shoulder

"Hey, that wasn't fair" I whined as he carried me out of the studio

"Life ain't fair, Conrad" he countered

"You owe me" I groaned

"Do I, now?"

"Oh you sure do" He finally put me down

"Well I have a perfect way" he winked; I smirked and slipped my hand in his as we walked down the hallway.

**Monday 23****rd**** May**

**Beca's POV**

We arrived outside LAPP radio station, that Luke had connections with and had somehow managed to land jobs for both Andy and I. As soon as we entered we were both shocked, this was definitely a step up from WBUJ. For start it was huge you could fit Luke's station in here about four times and I'm pretty sure there's even more, since it has like twenty doors. I looked at Andy who's face mirrored what I imagined mine to look like perfectly.

"Remind me when we leave the night tae give ma man a massive thank you present" he mumbled clearly still in shock, I walked up to the front desk.

"Hello I was wondering if you could help me, I'm Rebecca Mitchell and this is Andrew McArthur we have an ap-"

"hello how may I help you?" The receptionist said not looking up,

"I'm Rebecca Mitchell and thi-" I was once again cut off as she raised her index finger to signal for me to give her a minute.

"Hello how may I help you?...hello m'am excuse me"

"Oh sorry you're talking to me this time?" She nodded "hi my name is Rebecca Mitchell and this is Andrew McArthur, we have an appointment with Mr Dixon"

"Ah I see here, you are due in room three in five minutes, if you follow those stairs up and take a left at the top then a right at the end of the corridor, and the door is marked with a number three" I couldn't help but feel very patronised by this women. Maybe her clearly over rehearse speech was just that but it seemed so derogatory. Urrggg keep it together Beca no fights on the first day of work. We turned and started to walk towards the stairs

"That lassie needs to get that rod surgically removed from up her arse" Andy leaned in and whispered.

"I know I thought Aubrey was bad in College...jeeze let's hope they aren't all like that" We followed the lovely lady's instructions and soon found room three "So what do we do, do we wait for them or do knock?"

"Screw them let's just dae it" He stepped forward and knocked on the door, there was a shuffling on the other side of the door,

"A Miss Mitchell and Mr McArthur, I presume?"

"You would be correct sir" Andy extended his hand and shook hands with the man. "But please call me Andy, Mr Dixon"

"Okay Andy, but please call me Dix, I prefer Dix" I looked at Andy who just smiled and replied

"Ah so do I" his face had a smug look about it, I cocked my head at him and bit my lip to keep myself from laughing, luckily it looked like it flew right over the top of Dix.

"While we're on the subject please call me Beca, the last radio station I worked at my manager was convinced that my name was Becky, and he still calls me that."

"I was going to mention that Luke did introduce you as Becky so I somewhat was surprised there. Right shall I show you were you will be working?" We both nodded, I fought hard to keep my sarcasm at bay and not reply with something along the lines of ' no I don't want to see where we are going to be working, I'd much rather stand I the middle of the fucking hallway, seriously why do people ask stupid questions it's just a waste of time'. We walked into what looked like it was the archives of music itself, there where CDs, record and tapes everywhere and it looked like they had a very serious filling system. Wait why are we down here instead of heading to the booths?

"Ah here we are" no, no, no this isn't right, we weren't going to be- yes, yes we were going to be stuck staking CDs again. Well I guess you need to start at the bottom to work your way up.

**Beca's POV**

**4:30pm**

I opened the door of the apartment and sighed out of frustration as I swung the door open so hard, it hit off the wall

"What even?" Jesse asked, as he sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table with his laptop on his lap, I closed the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen, tossing the keys in Jesse's general direction on the passing "What the hell?" He asked again, I groaned in response. I didn't feel like speaking just now, of course I was frustrated at the fact that I was stacking CD's again but at least I had a job and was getting money for it.

"Any luck?" I mumbled, walking back through to the living room

"No" he grunted "I can't believe this" he groaned, rubbing his hand over his face

"You know it's no good just sitting there doing nothing"

"I've been looking all day, it's not my fault my dream wasn't just handed to me on a platter like yours was" He mumbled turning his attention back to his laptop, I scoffed then he turned back to me and I stepped towards him

"Well you know what Jesse? Maybe I deserve to have something given to me after all the shit I've been through, the divorce, Anna, Dad marrying Sheila. And besides I think you'll find I gave up my dream so I could stay with you and be with you!" I yelled

"I never asked you to do that Beca!" He defended, placing his laptop to the side and standing up in front of me

"You wouldn't quit fucking moping if I didn't come back" I spat

"Well neither would you!" He countered

"I'm not even doing my dream job! I'm stacking fucking CD's again in a stupid ass radio station, if you actually had a job I would quit and find a better one" I walked backwards towards the door

"Why don't you just fuck off to LA like you have always dreamed!" He yelled, following me towards the door "Oh wait, I would sit here moping while live the FUCKING DREAM IN LA" He yelled his voice gradually getting louder

"FUCK YOU JESSE, FUCK YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and slammed the door behind me, I ignored the looks from the people that had popped their heads out of the doors and I decided to take the stairs.

**Jesse's POV**

I leaned against the door and slid down so I was sitting with my back against it

"What the fuck did I just do?" I asked myself, I didn't mean anything I said but when Beca flips out I can't just sit there and take it but I always say the stupidest of things, I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair "Fuck!" I cursed under my breath; I walked through to the bathroom to take a shower to cool off. I've learnt over the years that when we fight we both need time to cool off before we talk to each other again, but at least we both know that whenever we fight we never mean the things we say.

* * *

**First off before you go flip a bitch, how are you liking the couples in their apartments and stuff? **

**MWAHAHAHAHA THEIR PERFECT AIN'T SO PERFECT NOW!**

**aaaaaaand proceed to flip some bitches! go ahead **


	27. Chapter 26

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**I'm guessing you guys liked the double update yesterday but where the hell are you guys now? you keep disappearing!**

**Anybody have an account on here that follows us on instagram?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Same Day, Monday**

**Jesse's POV**

I quickly dried myself off after my shower and shoved on a pair of my shorts as there was a knock at the door, I swung the bathroom door open and jogged over to the front door, I opened it slowly and popped my head out of the crack because, come on I'm not exactly appropriately dressed for this occasion. I opened the door fully once I realised that it was Beca, she was fiddling with her fingers and staring at the ground

"I got halfway down the street and realised" She lifted her head up to look at me "That I had forgot my keys" she finished, I bit my lip to suppress a laugh as I looked into her eyes, her lips were being tugged at the corners. I shook my head and started laughing and she tried to suppress a laugh but failed miserably. I opened my arms for her and she basically threw herself at me, I hugged her tighter and pushed the door shut behind us "I'm a fucking idiot" she laughed as we detached and I led her through to the kitchen, she jumped up onto the barstool and I stood at the opposite side of the island, leaning my forearms on it.

"Look, Beca I didn't mean anything I said, I never want you to leave me and go to LA" I said seriously, she placed her hand in front of me on the counter, I took her hand in mine and we gazed into each other's eyes

"I'm never gonna leave, Jesse, I couldn't do that to you" She said softly "The thing I don't get though is, when do Stacie and Donald fight? Adam and Jessica have only fought over an important matter" she mumbled and looked down at her lap "and us? We fight over the stupidest of things" she continued "Sometimes I question how we even work" I reached over and lifted her chin up to look at me

"I hate fighting and I know you do too, but it's what makes us, us, yeah Donald and Stacie never fight, Adam and Jess have been through far more worse than we have but they are still together. A little fight isn't going to permanently damage our relationship" She smiled softly at me "Yeah, one of us might storm out the apartment but they will always come back, looking for their key" I joked and she laughed lightly "Come here" I said, motioning my finger. I let go of her hand and walked around the island and she hopped off the barstool, I wrapped her in a bear hug and shifted our weight from foot to foot. I moved my hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up onto the island, she cupped my face in her hands and pulled my face towards hers

"I love you" She mumbled

"I love you too" I said quickly before our lips connected.

**Tuesday 24th May**

**10am**

**Stacie's POV**

I sat at the dining table, eating my bowl of cereal while Donald was in the shower. I had nothing to do today so I picked up my phone and text Beca since I hadn't talked to her in a couple of days

**_Hey, you working? Xx-Stacie_**

**_Later, how? Xx-Beca_**

**_Wanna go get coffee at Ellie's? Xx-Stacie_**

**_Yeah, sure, meet you there soon :) xx-Beca_**

**_See you soon ;) xx-Stacie_**

I set my phone on the table and stood up, taking my empty bowl over to the sink

"Morning" Donald greeted, I spun around and he walked in wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, he walked up to me and rested his hands on my waist and I couldn't help but to stare at his abs "Eyes up Conrad" he teased, pushing my head up with his hand

"I'm going out with Beca, so I'll be back later" I explained leaning forward and leaving a lingering kiss on his lips before smirking and brushing past him. I grabbed my phone and my keys off the table before exiting the room.

**Adam's POV**

Tuesday, my day off from the store, Phil liked to keep the shop open over the weekend so that people who have to work weekdays can come to the shop and Mondays were usually busy with people bringing in instruments to get fix from weekend parties.

I woke up this morning to the sound of our neighbours garbage disposal, to be fair to the old man it was 10 in the morning, not too early, but I had been hoping for a long lie. I got out of bed and stretched, looking down over Jessica, as she snored lightly. We had that discussion multiple times but she refused to accept the fact that she snored, not that it bothered me cause it was so quiet and quite frankly fricken adorable. I pulled on some lounge pants over my boxers and when through to our kitchen. I flipped on the coffee maker, I was about to turn around to get a loaf of bread out of the top cabinet when I felt a pair of arms wrap round my waist and a forehead lean into my back.

"Why'd you get up, I was cold and lonely" she whined into my back, I laughed and got out two mugs for our coffee." Plus you're like the best pillow ever" I faced her

"Jess are you saying I'm fat?" I pretended to be hurt and strode off with my chin in the air; she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Just come back to bed! I wanna cuddle!" She complained loudly.

"A-ha finally I know who it is that you remind me of now!" I said victoriously

"Oh my god, who?" She covered her mouth with her hand

"Agnes from Despicable Me, ya know the little girl obsessed with ponies"

"It's actually unicorns" she face palmed as I burst out laughing. "Okay you win, now can we please go back to bed?"

"Fine, if that is what my love wants, than that shall be what my love receives" I put on my best Shakespearean accent and picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed. I lay down and she squeezed up beside me, her eyes fluttered shut. I didn't fall asleep immediately, I had too much stuff on my mind, I still couldn't get over the fact that me and Jessica had now been together for nearly five years that's crazy, and we are now living together. I was so glad that Phil managed to give me a job at the store, it was like reliving my childhood since me and Beca used to help out at the shop considering it was like a second home to us. I had seen Joe a few times too since me and Jess lived closer to Mom and David's house than the rest of us. He was literally the brother I never had and the fact he was so tall and mature I usually completely forgot about the age gap of four years. Life was good and I was happy.

**1 Hour later**

I woke up again an hour later, Jess was still fast asleep. I lay there for five minutes just running her hair through my fingers. I finally got up out of bed and went for a shower leaving her to sleep, and even when I had finished my long girlie shower she was still asleep. I quickly wrote a wrote a note in case she woke up and freaked out like I did and then left through the front door

**Jessica's POV**

"Hey Jess, come on wake up it's almost 12`"Adam said softly but his voice wasn't coming from beside me it sounded like he was at the end of the bed, I opened my eyes slowly,

"Shit! What the fuck?! Adam you're a Dick! arrggg. You're not funny nor clever or smart...Is that your phone? Oh my god are you recording this? That's it I'm going celibate for six weeks." I said throwing the large stuffed unicorn toy at him that had been face to face with me when I woke up. Adam was now bent over laughing, trying with all his might to stop but failing miserably.

"Jesus Christ that turned out so much better than I thought it would..." He stopped to start laughing again "look come and see this video" he barked out through his laughter. I climbed forward on all fours to the end of the bed and sat next to him while replayed his video,

It started with Adam holding the phone to his face,

"Hey this is Adam Mitchell, my girlfriend implied that I was fat this morning, so to get her back for this I'm gonna prank her. She reminds me of that little kid in Despicable Me so nothing more fitting than to scare her with a unicorn." I pulled the camera away from his face and shook the stuffed toy about "right here we go" he whispered, the video showed him creeping into our room to see me sleeping on my back, he tiptoed over to the bed and put the toy down and adjusted it until he was happy with its position of staring right at me. He shuffled back to the end of the bed.

"Hey Jess, come on wake up it's almost 12" You could see me shift slightly in my sleep and then my eyes open.

"Shit! What the fuck?! Adam you're a Dick! arrggg. You're not funny nor clever or smart ...Is that your phone? Oh my god are you recording this? That's I'm going celibate for six weeks." The video ended with Adam putting the phone in his pocket. I hid my face in my hands, I then looked up and started laughing, he started to chuckle and wrapped and arm around me.

"You do realise Jess that's getting sent to everyone we know, huh! We can put it on YouTube! You can become YouTube famous" I playfully slapped his shoulder. I was dating a man child.

**Stacie's POV**

Beca and I both got our coffees and were now sitting in one of the booths in the small shop

"So everything been good?" I asked her, taking a sip of my coffee, she stared at her own and traced her finger around the rim "What happened?" I sighed

"How do you know?" she whined

"I always know"

"Well stop knowing" she mumbled

"Just tell me what the fuck is up?" I whisper-yelled, she let out a deep breath

"My new job sucks, I'm back to stacking CD's and I flipped out at Jesse yesterday" It took a while when I first met Beca but I always knew how to get her to open up to me

"How did you flip out at Jesse?" I asked

"Because he was getting annoyed at not being able to find a job, then he started going on about my dream just being handed to me and it's not really so I just flipped a bitch and screamed at him" she explained "I was gonna come to your place but I forgot my keys and went back" she mumbled

"What was that?" I asked, choking down a laugh, she lifted her head and glared at me

"I forgot my keys so I went back" she repeated, I threw my head back in laughter

"You're such a fail" I laughed "so I'm guessing you guys made up? Or did he just throw the keys at you and close the door?" I joked

"We made back up, I hate fighting with him but I get set off way too easily"

"We all know you do" I rolled my eyes "Anyway on a happier note, the kids in my class know our acappella group and they know who we all are"

"Really?" she asked, surprised "I didn't even know anyone bothered to watch the ICCA's on TV" she scoffed, finally taking a sip of her coffee

"This girl seemed really excited when I mentioned you"

"Me?" she asked in shock, motioning to herself and I nodded to confirm "Woah" she breathed

"You'll have to come in one day, we can show them some of our best choreography" I joked

"Woa, I'll come in but I ain't dancing" She scoffed, waving her hand around

"That's fine but you are already known as the short one" I smirked

"Stacie" she warned "it's not my fault I got my mom's height rather than my dad's"

"Beca, your mom's still a bit taller than you" I deadpanned, she playfully slapped my arm

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes.

**2 Weeks Later**

**Saturday 11****th**** June**

**Andy's POV**

Me and the midget had been here for two weeks and really we were just glorified shelve stackers; I suspect we have a higher wage than Walmart stackers. We entered the station reception, like always I over compensated my greeting to Linda the receptionist, I had a wee bet going with Beca tae see if I could get her tae smile within our first month but yet again today the bitch was as stone-faced as my ma Granny was when I did something wrong when I was wee. We took the stair and followed our usual route. When we walked past Dix's office we heard him having a wee rant tae somebody on the phone. I stopped before we reached the door, Beca kept walking though,

"Andy why have you stopped we-wahaa" I pulled her back by her arm and raised a finger to my lips, then to my ear and finally pointed to the door

"Yeah I understand Josh that you have no control over you breaking your leg...no that wasn't sarcastic...uh huh, well no that's not okay...yeah, I, but, who am I gonna get to replace you the show starts in ten minutes?" he let out a sigh, Beca looked up at me; she must have seen something in my face that told her what I was gonnae do

"No Andy we can't, we have only been here a week. Andy! Andy!" She whisper-yelled as I started to walk toward the office she must have given up as she jogged up beside me and we entered the office together,

"Hey Dix we couldnae help but hear while we were passing by" Beca shot me a look and rolled her eyes "That you need a sub for the day's show"

"That would be correct, you might be on to something, you two have experience on radio don't you?" we both nodded "well this is crazy but I'm desperately needing someone to stand in, would you two be able to run today's show?"

"Wow really! I mean yeah we would be totally okay with that. Thank you so much Dix" she said bursting out into a smile,

"No thank god for the two of you I was really stuck in a hole there" I tried to suppress a laugh, as he walked out the room,

"What's so funny?" She asked genuinely confused

"Well I'm just thinking it's never good to hear that Dix stuck in a hole"

"Oh my god you are going to be the death of me, seriously I'm gonna have abs like Luke if you keep making me laugh like this, and by the way because of you I now can't keep a straight face whenever I say that man's name"

"Dinnae worry Beca I can never keep a straight face" I wiggled my eyebrows and headed out the door. We went down to the booth, Dix was there with a lassie who looked more like Beca's twin than Adam, saying that people say that aboot me so maybe she could was our long lost triplet. She was in a guns n roses t-shirt, a mini skirt, tights and Doc Martens.

"Alright guys this is Leana she will you guys tech support today okay so any problems and she will help you best that she can, Ermm what am I forgetting, right! This is the social network computer it can only go on Twitter and Facebook page so you can ask listeners questions and their opinions on thing, I'd appreciate it since it boosts the show's ratings. So if you just keep it like Josh usually does chat about celebs, what's going on, but keep it upbeat. That reminds me music wise, keep it modern, you guys are free to play your mixes if you want, Luke assured me that they were good so with that I'll leave you to get started" he clasped his hands together and nodded, then walked out the door.

"You guys ready?!" Leana called through the microphone.

"As I'll ever be" Beca mumbled

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" leana counted us in

"Hello to you, this is Saturday afternoon on radio LAPP 88 tae 91 FM, your Saturday afternoon just got a lot better." I said, no use holding back I just pretended we were back on our show on WBUJ

"As some of you observant listeners may have realized that wasn't your usual host Josh and neither am I, Josh is off with a broken leg and we hope to have him back with us in no time. But luckily for you guys out there you're stuck with me Beca"

"And me Andy, so Beca how's aboot we play some music and then when we come back we talk a wee bit about moving hoose as both you and I have done so recently, and we wanna hear fae all you lot oot there, get yersels on tae Facebook and Twitter and say what you think of moving house" I played around with the controls and played one of Beca's remixes of Swedish House of Mafia's 'Don't you worry child', I reclined in my chair and smiled. We got the thumbs up from Leana. Just then the computer blew up with messages and responses from people; huh we got this in the bag, Nae problem at aw. Thirty minutes into the show and the conversation was flowing and we have a large stream of response to the show, the amount of people commenting on ma accent was bloody mental, and when I said that Luke was English we received a new flush of people thinking that we were an adorably cute couple. This made Beca screw up her nose in disgust. We had now gotten on tae the topic of Scottish words and we had a game with the listeners running, I would say a word and they had to say the American equivalent. We had whittled it down to two folk as the other had got words wrong.

"So Rose and Ally you two ready for the final? So remember it's the person who answers the most amount questions correctly out of three that gets a free LAPP lanyard necklace. "Beca clarified the rules once more, both contestants agreed

"Alright let's dae this" I leaned forward "right the first word is, toastie" There was a bunch of mumbling from both people,

"A blanket!" Rosie shouted down the phone

"I'm sorry but that's incorrect, don't feel bad Rosie that was what I said when he first explained it to me a few years back, okay Ally you just have to be correct now no rush" Beca said

"I remember my Scottish cousin explaining it to me a while ago...is it a grilled cheese?"

"Aye it is! Right okay the next word is bin"

"What the Hell is bin?" Ally said

"Oh I know this it's a trash can!" Seriously did this lassie not shout anything?

"Alright lassies this is the last question and is the hardest and the most important, what is Irn bru?" Beca burst into laughter

"Jeeze guys you better be careful answering this cause he will breakout into a full blown rant." Beca warned

"Is...Is, is it a vitamin?" Ally asked very carefully.

"Hell no it's a type of pop" Rose said excitedly

"Aaaaannnnddd we have a winner congrats Rosie, you are the winner of a LAPP lanyard, and that is all time we have for today, you guys have been awesome as have we and we will see you guys next time someone breaks a limb" I said into the microphone for the final time

"And we are out!" Leana called over the microphone.

**Beca's POV**

I walked happily into mine and Jesse's apartment, I had fun at work today, hosting a radio show with one of my best friends was amazing. I closed the door behind me with my foot and wandered through the kitchen, spinning my keys on my finger and humming 'Don't You Worry Child'

"Hey" Jesse greeted as he sat on the bar stool, surfing the internet on his laptop, I swung my bag off my shoulder and placed it on the counter before wrapping my arms around Jesse's shoulders and started kissing along his jaw line "Hmmm-someone's happy" he turned and captured my lips before I rested my head on his shoulder

"Did you listen to the radio?" I asked

"Uh no"

"Well Andy and I had to cover for the dude that broke his leg"

"Really? That's great, I'm guessing you enjoyed it?" he asked

"Sure did" I smiled before removing my arms and hopping up onto the barstool next to him "Only problem is we have to go back to stacking CD's" I sighed, propping my head up on my elbow that rested on the counter

"Well you have to start from the bottom right?" he said, distractedly as he typed furiously on the keyboard "I mean I'm literally starting from rock bottom" He said dully, I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fridge

"Don't start this again, Jesse" I sighed

"I'm not starting any-okay, I'm not gonna fight with you again" He said calming himself, I grabbed 2 cans of coke out of the fridge and handed him one

"Jesse, you'll get there, I know you will, I mean who wouldn't want you with your amazing musical talent" I teased, pushing his shoulder slightly

"You're right Becs I'm gonna actually go out tomorrow and get somewhere and I won't come back until I do" He said, determination written all over his face, I went to leave the room before spinning around to face him

"You do that but if you have no luck by 6, come back for dinner first" I winked before leaving the room.

* * *

**Remember tell me what you liked :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**This chapter is extremely short, one word excuse? SCHOOL, fuck school, fuck homework, anyway no need to notify us that the chapter is short I think we know**

**Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

**Thursday 30****th**** June**

**Beca's POV**

**8am**

I silently climbed out of bed since Jesse was still asleep; I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked into the living room then into the bathroom. There had still been a lot of tension between Jesse and I because he had still not found a job and it was starting to piss me off. I closed the bathroom door behind me but as I turned around my eyes landed on a box of tampons, I picked them up and I pinched the bridge of my nose as a thought ran through my head. I'm late. I dropped the box and quickly slipped into the living room to get my phone before returning to the bathroom, I sat down with my back against the bathtub as I scrolled through my contacts and called Stacie. I made sure I whispered so I wouldn't wake Jesse

_"Hey"_

"Stacie, I've not got my period" I blurted out. I'm honestly scared right now; I could just be overreacting, right?

_"Lucky bitch, I'm sitting here with a"_ before she could finish there was a clatter

"What the hell was that?"

_"My jar of Nutella just fell"_

"Ugh! Stacie I'm being serious, I've not got it...I'm scared"

_"Are you saying?..."_

"Maybe, I don't know!"

"_Beca, just cause it's late doesn't automatically mean you're pregnant, I would be worried if you had been having unprotected sex, then you might have a tiny problem_" a tear rolled down my cheek and I stayed silent _"Oh my god! You have!"_

"Stacie! Don't!" I warned, my voice cracking with tears

_"Beca, I'm being serious"_ she put on a serious tone, a tone that Stacie often didn't use unless the situation was really important _"It'll be your own fucking fault if you are pregnant, now go take a god damn test and call me later!"_

"Thanks for the fucking sympathy" I mumbled

_"Sympathy! How could you possibly want sympathy?!"_ She yelled _"Just...call me later"_ she sighed and the line went dead. I threw my phone across the room and stood up, I did the best I could to fight the tears back as I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test with a shaky hand.

I had taken the test and as I set it on the sink, I instantly broke down in tears, thinking of the worst.

**Jesse's POV**

I was about to take a seat on the couch until I heard the sound of uncontrollable sobbing from the bathroom

"Beca?" I asked slowly as I walked to the bathroom door, there were no words only sobbing "Beca, I'm coming in" I slowly opened the door to find Beca leaning over the sink, crying her eyes out. I wrapped my arm around her waist from behind, pulling her into my chest "What's wro-" I cut myself short as my eyes landed on the pregnancy test that was lying on the sink, I reached my hand forward and picked it up, the results weren't shown yet "Beca, why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly, she took my arms away from her waist and stormed through into the living room; I dropped the test in the sink and followed her through.

"Jesse, I wasn't going to just wake you up to tell you I was taking a test" she snapped

"Okay that was a stupid question, why did you take it?" I asked keeping my voice at an appropriate volume, she let out a heavy sigh and took a seat on the couch; I joined her and rubbed my hand up and down her leg, soothingly.

"My periods late and I'm just so paranoid about everything, everything's just running through my head, we're only 22 we can't have a kid, you don't even have a job, we can hardly fend for ourselves because I'm still stuck stacking fucking CD's" She let out a frustrated sigh and held her head in her hands, I dropped to my knees in front of her

"Just because you're late doesn't mean anything" I said softly, gently removing her hands away from her face and holding them in my own

"That's exactly what Stacie said but then things started to piece together when I remembered that we are fucking idiots and hardly ever use protection" she choked out and I wiped away a tear from her cheek "What happened to us Jesse?" she sobbed "We never used to fight like this but now it's like we don't even look at each other the same way" I could see the hurt through the tears in her eyes

"Beca, nothing has changed, I love you as much as I did before and there is nowhere in hell that I'm leaving you" I smiled at her as I turned over my wrist to reveal the tattoo, she let out a light laugh and then her expression changed

"The test" was all she said

"Want me to look?" I asked, she nodded and I stood up and walked into the bathroom. Yeah, I wanted kids eventually but Beca doesn't so I was taking her side and hoping it was negative for her benefit. I took a deep breath as I entered the room and walked over to the sink, I turned over the test as I picked it up. Negative. "Bec, its negative" I said as I walked through and threw the test in the trash

"Thank god" she let out a sigh of relief

"Listen Bec, I'm still looking for a job and I swear to you now if I don't find a job in scoring then I will work anywhere, even if its Wendy's or a thrift shop I will do what I can to help us get by, I love you okay? And we're gonna get through this, I'm sure once we are both happily employed things will start to look up" I lay down on the couch and patted the place in front of me, she shuffled up and I wrapped my arm around her waist

"You know what's not fair Jess?" she asked as she began to play with my fingers

"What's that?" I asked, pressing a kiss to her temple

"You always know what to say and how to say it, making these kickass speeches and then I'm just like "Umm...uhhh, I love you?" Yeah you always make a speech that is so good that you just leave me lost on what to say" She joked, I laughed along with her and not long after we both fell asleep together on the couch.

**Saturday 2****nd**** July **

**Beca's POV**

Andy and I had been sharing the cover work with other people that worked in the station while Josh was away, don't wanna sound big headed but the twitter response we get his incredible

"Okay folks we only have 10 minutes left, sorry tae say but this is mine and Beca's last show before Josh comes back" Andy said into the microphone, slinging his arm over my shoulder

"This sucks-oh wait" I scrolled through the twitter feed, it was full of protests about us going "Guys this is awesome" I said into the microphone

"Ye never know Dix might just pop up-" before Andy could finish I broke down in laughter "You're fucking terrible, I was gonna say, he might just pop up and have a wee read of the twitter" I pushed his shoulder and continued to scroll down the twitter feed, reading out the occasional one

"You two are the funniest ever, by far you guys are the best, please stay, I cry with laughter every Saturday now thanks to you guys" I read off the screen, I covered the microphone with me hand for a second as we both whispered

"We need to stay" Andy whined "There should be a wee fucking button to like call Dix and get him up here" he joked

"Well you're gay; you should be able to attract Dix right?" I nearly choked on my own laughter as Andy nearly pushed me off the seat "its fine we'll get him after" I whispered before taking my hand away.

**Later On**

"Jesse! Jesse!" I yelled through the apartment out of excitement

"Um ow, I'm right here" he laughed from his position from the couch, I threw my bag onto the floor before climbing onto his lap so I was straddling his thighs

"Our boss said Andy and I get to be the permanent show hosts at the radio station" I said excitedly

"Really?!" he exclaimed, placing his hands on my hips

"He noticed that every time Andy and I hosted the twitter and facebook pages were blowing up with fans and that we have made the show 10x more popular" I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him forcefully

"This is awesome" he said against my lips

"Another thing, it's getting changed from a weekly show to a daily show" I mumbled in between kisses, I was just about to push him to the side until his phone interrupted us, I groaned and rolled off him as he picked up his phone to read the message

"Oh my god" he breathed "Things are getting better for us, Bec"

"What? What is it?"

"It's a message from Erin, she said she might be able to help me with work" He smiled from ear to ear before placing his phone down. Once all distractions were removed I pushed him back onto the couch and I straddled his waist "I love you" he said, gazing into my eyes

"Love you too" I said, leaning down to capture his lips, instantly introducing tongue. Things were finally looking up for Jesse and I, the way I imagined it to be before we finished college

* * *

**Little pregnancy scare there hehehe. Beca gets to host the show with Andy, Jesse could have a job, things are looking great for Jeca**


	29. Chapter 28

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**Well here's the new chapter, longer than the last one and packed with important stuff!**

* * *

**Sunday 3****rd**** July **

**Jesse's POV**

I walked up to the intercom outside Erin's apartment and pressed the buzzer next to 'Mr &Mrs Martin 3B'

**Buzzzzzz **

"Hello, who is it?" Erin's formal voice came through the speaker

"Pizza man"

"Wait we didn't or-ha-ha very funny Jesse, now get your ass up here" I laughed and pushed the door "Oh and Jesse use the stairs the elevators broken". I hoofed it up the three flights of stairs and knocked on their door. The door opened to reveal a freshly awoken Erin, in other words, Erin with bed head and droopy eyes."Well if it isn't my favourite little brother" she yawned

"I hope you know that I'm going to be forced to tell Jason that" I said, my quick wit clearly too much for her still half asleep head. She grumbled something unintelligible and stumbled through to the kitchen, beckoning me to follow suit. Aaron was sitting at their breakfast bar reading the newspaper.

"Jeeze Aaron, married to my sister for almost five years and she's already got you sitting like a little old man with his paper."

"Again, very funny Jesse" Erin grumbled as she made herself and I a cup of coffee.

"So anyway, since I have caught you at such a great time Erin I will try and get this done as quick as possible to get out of your hair, so...is it true you guys think you could get me a job?" Erin shook her head and wafted her hand towards Aaron

"Not me, him" she put my coffee down in front of me, before picking up her coffee and heading back towards her bedroom.

"She's such a delight in the morning; anyway yes Jesse I do think I have something that can help you" I sat down at the bar next to him on a stool.

"That's great thanks" a smile splitting my face

"Well just wait and hear me out first, look Jesse I know you have always had your heart set on composing, but the truth is there is no money in it in today's market, have you ever thought about Hockey as a career?"

"What do you mean like teaching kids to play?"

"No, no, no not at all, quite the opposite really. I have a friend who is the scout for the Atlanta Thrashers and I happened to mention your games in high school to him, he was extremely interested and had a look at footage. He really thinks you could go pro Jesse"

"Wait? _The_ Atlanta Thrashers as in this state's pro hockey team?" I asked and he nodded "Professional hockey? Me? You have to be kidding me?"

"Nope, I am in fact one hundred percent serious Jesse, look why don't you go home and talk it over with Beca and make your move from there? He said that he doesn't need an answer till next couple of days, tryouts on Thursday, but he's certain that you will get in" I rubbed the back of my neck, this wasn't what I was expecting when I drove over here. Could I really go pro? Am I good enough? I must be if this guy is making such a big deal out of me trying out.

**Adam's POV**

I set the 2 plates of pancakes down on the island when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist causing me to stumble forward slightly

"Morning" I smiled as I took a seat on the stool and Jess stood beside me with her hands rubbing my shoulders

"I have something to tell you" she said excitedly

"Oh really?" I asked as I turned to face her and she placed a kiss on my lips before taking a seat beside me. I was about to shove a forkful of pancakes into my mouth, but she pushed my hand down away from my face, I groaned and dropped my fork

"Let me tell you first" she said, taking my hand in hers, he tone staying at the same level of excitement

"Right okay, tell me" a smile crept onto my lips as I studied her excited expression

"You're gonna be a dad!" she exclaimed, my jaw hit the floor before I closed my mouth and grinned from ear to ear

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, standing up and she followed suit. I picked her up and spun her around "We're gonna be parents" I said, still trying to get the fact into my system. I put her down and her lips crashed against mine. There was only one thought that was getting in the way, the miscarriage, that couldn't happen again, that would honestly break us; I chose not to bring it up for Jess's sake. We both sat down and started eating our pancakes though our smiles refused to leave our faces "When did you find out?" I asked. She swallowed the contents in her mouth before answering

"This morning" She replied simply "I still can't believe it" she breathed "I just hope..." she trailed off and her voice got quieter, I knew exactly what was on her mind "I hope everything turns out okay" she finished, looking down in her lap. I rested my hand on her flat stomach and rubbed it gently

"Everything is gonna be perfect" I assured and she looked at me with glassy eyes and flashed me a weak smile "And our son or daughter is gonna have the strongest mom there ever was" I smiled, she pushed my shoulder slightly

"Yeah, but their dad helped her along the way" she laughed, I was about to lean in and kiss her before my phone vibrated, I picked it up and saw that the message was from Beca

"Way to ruin the fucking moment sis" I cursed before sliding the bar across to unlock it before reading the message aloud

**We're meeting at the park in an hour, Jesse insists that we all need to catch up so you in?-Beca**

"You want to go?" I asked her, glancing up from the phone

"Sure, we don't see everyone as much as we used to" She hopped off the stool and took both of our plates over to the sink, I followed her and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder

"Um Jess?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do about work? I mean if you start at the end of summer, you will just be out for another year after a few months" I mumbled into her neck

"You're right; maybe I could email them and ask them if I could start when our child's a little older, anyways we have amazing friends willing to babysit"

"They don't even know yet, you comfortable telling them today?" I asked and she slipped out of my grip, making her way to the doorway of the room

"Dude, I went to your sister the first time, I made her sit outside the door while I took the test, I'm sure I can tell her and everyone else that we're pregnant" She turned her head and smirked at me before leaving the room.

**Later On**

Beca, Jesse, Donald, Stacie, Andy, Luke, Jess and I had found a spot on the grass at the local park, It was like we were all back in college again, we spent 10 minutes of general chat before Jess gave me a look saying that it was time to tell them

"Guys?" I got all of their attention; I rubbed my hand gently over Jess's stomach

"Wait!" Jesse exclaimed "This is so like the movies, you're rubbing her stomach" he clicked both his fingers and pointed at us "You're pregnant!" he had a smug look on his face and he looked at Beca, who was sitting between his legs

"You're an idiot, so if I just start rubbing my stomach you automatically assume I'm pregnant?" Beca asked him

"No, I would think 'shit she's on her period run for the hills'" He joked

"Is that so?" she challenged, turning around and keeled in front of him

"Ooooo" the rest of us chorused

"I could just so easily add an 'I' to your name if you like" Beca laughed

"What do you me-oh, no, no, no, that's fine" He rushed out pushing Beca's knee away from his crotch, She turned back around and settled back into her original position looking happy with herself. "I'm perfectly fine with being a male and I'm sure you are too" Jesse joked and a blush crept onto Beca's cheeks as she slapped his leg

"Oh come on Beca, you can't deny that you love Jesse's-" Stacie teased but Beca cut her off

"Go any further, you die" she said sternly and we all laughed along

"Right okay, Jesse's movie buff instincts caught us out, we're pregnant" I laughed raising my hands in the air, all of them shuffled up to us one by one, congratulating us as they gave each of us a hug

"The wee yin's lucky, they'll have an Uncle Andy" Andy laughed"

"C'mon, who doesn't want an Aunt Stacie?" Stacie scoffed

"Hold up bitches, I'm the only blood related aunt here" Beca said smugly "Oh and Stace?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sure Adam and Jess would rather their child didn't know what a blowjob is by the age of 2" Beca smirked then burst out laughing along with the rest of us as Stacie flailed her legs in Beca's direction trying to hit her.

**Later That Day**

**Jessica's POV**

"Jess! Adam!" My mom exclaimed surprised as she opened the door to Adam and I, I stepped forward and hugged her

"Hi, Kelley" Adam greeted as she ushered us through to the living room to find Justin sitting on the couch on his phone, he glanced up at me and smiled

"How's my little sis?" he asked as Adam and I took a seat on the couch next to him and mom sat on the other couch

"Good"

"Alright Adam?" Justin asked

"Yeah all good"

"So what brings the 2 of you here then?" mom asked

"Well we've had this conversation before but I'm less hysterical" My mom instantly clicked while Justin was highly confused

"You're-" she started

"Pregnant" I finished, a smile instantly spread across her face and Justin grabbed my hand, I snapped my head around to face him

"You okay?" I asked him and his poker face instantly turned into a huge smile

"I'm gonna be an uncle" he said excitedly and I wrapped my arms around him

"Jess this is great!" mom exclaimed and I stood up to be met with a bone-crushing hug "Now Adam you better take good care of my baby girl" she warned, I rolled my eyes as I detached myself from her

"Kelley, I've been with Jess for nearly 5 years now, I'm not just gonna leave, plus I have 2 of them to look after" Adam laughed

"If you guys need anything at all, just ask" she assured, Adam wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, I reached my hand up behind his neck and tilted my head so I could kiss him passionately. I tore my face away and looked at my mom

"You know most parents would be awkwardly clearing their throats but not you, you just creepily stand there" I joked "I swear you could've played that pervy mom on Mean Girls" I joked again causing Adam to splutter a laugh from behind me

"Shut up you" mom said jokingly as she brushed past us to the kitchen.

**Later That Night**

**Jesse's POV**

I heard the door close and the dropping of a shoulder bag; followed by the padding of bare feet against the wooden floorboards of the hallway. Beca was home, either that or I have an extremely odd burglar on my hands. I turned off the spaghetti sauce that stood in the pot in front of me and severed it on to the two plates.

"Whoa Jesse this smells and looks great"

"Why Thank you, I have been polishing up on my abilities to boil water, add pasta and open jars of sauce." I smirked pressing a kiss on the top of her head. We sat down to ear our meal, we chatted away about Beca's show with Andy today and the comical events of the day, we then sat in a comfortable silence. She sat and spun the pasta onto her fork."I spoke to Aaron today a out the whole job offer today"

"Oh yeah? How did it go?" She nodded; I nervously glanced up to her from my plate, locking my eyes with hers

"Well he, he...erm says that his friend who is a hockey scout is interested in me playing pro hockey" I was cautious about the situation, I knew that during high school Beca had always been weary of me playing hockey, because it was such a rough sport.

"Pro Hockey, wow Jess that's well that's..." She trailed off "look I know we have been struggling with the work just now but do you really think it's a good idea?" She stared down at her plate and pushed her strands of spaghetti around with her fork, she finally let out a long sigh and looked up at me "Look we both know that you are a great hockey player, it's just...it's such a rough sport and...I, I know I sound like a friggen mom but I don't want you to get hurt Jesse" I took her hands in mine over the table and stroked the pads of my thumbs over her hands soothingly

"Beca I understand, I do, I know you felt the same way about it in high school, but I need to work and playing pro hockey could help us out, like...a lot! And I just want to help us live the way that you deserve and I can't do that working in a coffee shop or in Walmart"

"I don't need any material objects to make my life better, I just need you Jesse. What if something happens to you out on the ice? What then? I can't go to work thinking that you're out playing a sport that's recognized as being one of the most common to injury"

"Look Beca I am gonna be fine, look at your wrist and look at mine" I turned over both our hands "these tattoos are permanent, just like I'm going to be in your life...permanently" I leaned over and pressed a kiss on her forehead

"Okay but you promise me to try and not get your face mashed up, it's one of the best things about you" she ran her hand along my chin

"Beca Mitchell are you implying you just use me for my body?" I dramatically clapped a hand over my mouth,

"Yup! Sorry to say Swanson, bit you're nothing other than a trophy boy to show off in public" she whispered on my ear before running out of the room.

* * *

**Jadam have a baby on the way! excitement right?!**

**Well Beca didn't exactly get her dream job and neither did Jesse but come on no ones life is perfect, especially in this story we just love to fuck their lives up DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA **

**Anyway tell me your thoughts on Jess being pregnant and your thoughts on Jesse's new career**


	30. Chapter 29

**LNTTS-Part 2**

* * *

**This isn't that long either but oh well enjoy anyway**

* * *

**Thursday 7th July**

**Jesse's POV**

I packed the rest of my old hockey stuff into my kit bag, tryouts were today and I was nervous that I wouldn't make the team and then I would be back to square one with the whole job thing. I zipped up my bag and glanced up as I heard the padding of feet coming from the bathroom; Beca emerged into the room with her hair wrapped up in a towel and wearing nothing but her underwear

"Do you ever get changed in the bathroom?" I asked, and she quirked an eyebrow at me "Not that I'm complaining" I smirked and she rolled her eyes "Come here, I need to go" I motioned for her to come over and she did just that. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I kissed the top of her head

"Be careful" she said, her voice muffled by my chest

"Promise" She detached from me and looked up at me, cupping my face in her hands

"Good luck" she smiled and I leaned down to kiss her on her lips

"Thanks" I turned around and grabbed my bag before making my way to the front door "Love you" I said as I opened the door

"Love you too" she replied and I closed the door behind me, catching the elevator just in time. Beca seemed so worried about me going back to hockey I can understand her because pro hockey is way rougher than it was when I was in high school but I needed to do this for money, for Beca, for our future together.

**Later That Day**

Tryouts were finished and I was now in the car on the way home. I think I did well today, I hope I make the team especially with the thought of the amount of money I can make from this career, Beca and I could get a bigger house, get married or even start a family. I smiled at this thought but I frowned once I remembered Beca doesn't want to get married or have kids oh well as long as I have Beca I'm happy.

"Beca, your trophy boy's home!" I joked as I closed the door behind me; she emerged from the kitchen "And all in one piece!" I exclaimed, motioning to my body

"Good, how did it go?" she asked turning back to walk into the kitchen, I dumped my bag at the door and followed her through. I opened the fridge and took out a juice pouch as Beca sat on the stool, doing whatever she does on her laptop.

"Good" I replied, piercing the pouch with the straw

"Think you'll make the team?" she asked distractedly

"Hopefully" I hopped up onto the stool on her left; I set my juice pouch down and turned to face her "Bec can I ask you something?" I asked taking her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over her fingers, she glanced down at our hands and froze. She looked up at me with wide eyes and realisation hit me, I was holding her left handing ready to ask her something, great move Swanson "No, not like that" she let out a breath of relief, I understand that she believes every marriage ends in divorce after witnessing what her parents went through but I love her and I would never leave her "It was actually about..." I trailed off, letting go of her hand and scratching the back of my neck "You ever think about having kids?" I rushed out; she seemed to catch it as she took a deep breath and turned back to her screen

"Why are you asking? Do _you_ want kids?" she asked

"Well only if you want to I'm mean I'm not just gonna-"

"I know how a baby is made Jesse" She sighed turning back around to face me "And to answer your question, no, I don't want kids" I looked down at my hands and played with them in my lap. She always seemed so sure when it came to this topic "Why do you think I was freaking out when I was taking that test? If I was wanting a kid I-" she took a deep breath to calm herself down "Sorry Jesse, it's just I'm not cut out to be a mother in any way, shape or form. Jess on the other hand loves kids and ever since the miscarriage she's wanted to try again"

"You always seem so good with Anna" I'm probably pushing my luck now

"That's different" she mumbled

"Okay I'm sorry I know it's a hard topic for you" I stood up and held my arms out for her, she stood up and collapsed into my arms, I picked her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist

"Hey one good thing, we can talk to each other without having a shouting match by the end of it" She smiled and rested her forehead on mine.

**Saturday 9th July**

**Beca's POV**

I walked through the door of the apartment, kicking my shoes off and hanging up my jacket on the passing.

"Dude, you've sat there for like 2 days have you even showered?" I asked, taking a seat next to Jesse on the couch and running my nails through his scruffy stubble "You haven't even shaved so I take that as a no" I chuckled

"I've showered" He rolled his eyes at me as he flicked through the channels "I just know how much you love my stubble" he said, lifting his chin up as I continued to scratch his chin with my nails. I stopped once his phone rang; he picked it up and pressed it to his ear "Hello?..." I stood up and made my way to the kitchen to give him some privacy but I could still hear him faintly "Wow!...really?!" Well I'm guessing he made the team. I let out a huff of air and opened my laptop, I was genuinely scared about the whole hockey thing, I know it'll give us good money but that's not what I care about, I care about Jesse's safety as cliché girlfriend-y it may sound it's true. I've been in hospital due to an accident and I can't even imagine what Jesse was feeling at that point. "Great! I can't wait for practice now!" Jesse said excitedly "Okay thanks, bye!" I glanced at the door as it swung open. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off

"I heard, you made it" I smiled, I had to be happy for him at least

"I know this is amazing Bec" He said excitedly, spinning me around in his arms "Things are looking up for us, we're finally heading in the right direction, I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes "Bec, what's wrong?" he asked, tilting my head up by my chin

"I just don't wanna feel what you must have felt when I was in hospital" I said quietly

"Don't worry; I swear to god I will not get hurt" he smiled

"It's not something you can actually promise, I never intended on taking a little flying lesson off a moving motorbike" I deadpanned, he chuckled and rolled his eyes at my sarcasm

"Okay let me reword that, I swear to god I will do my best to not get hurt" He laughed

"That's more like it, nerd" I smiled and balanced on my tiptoes to kiss him before brushing past him, taking my laptop with me.

**Tuesday 12th July**

**Adam's POV**

I place our tray down in the table of the small booth, just in front of Jess, and slid into my seat opposite her. This had become a common thing for Tuesdays we would stay in bed longer than usual, and then either have a luxury home cooked breakfast, made by me; I still can cook pasta but I have become an iron chef when I comes to breakfast, either that or we would go out for breakfast. We were sitting in our local coffee shop; it was a nice little place, a family business like Ellie's the coffee house that Beca practically lived in. Jess was sitting with her hands wrapped her around her tall latte, when a sudden realisation hit me.

"Jess?" her eyes drifted up from her latte to meet mine

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way" Wow Adam, really just starting with that means makes it sound bad already, Jesus "but, are you completely positive that you're pregnant? I mean I know we have told people, it's just, it suddenly clicked with me that when you were pregnant before the smell of bacon would make you throw up worse than Aubrey. And that guy at the table next to us just got a big plate of it" I was right, I had freaked her, she was definitely taking this the wrong way how could I tell? Well...it may have something to do with the look of worry now edged into her face. I reached my hands over to support her, placing them on top of hers.

"ahem, I mean you're right Adam, I mean I only took the one test, and I haven't had morning sickness or anything that I had last time" her shoulders fell, at the same moment so did my hopes of once again having a shot at being a father, it sounded like the test had been a glitch.

"Look Jess I think we should make an appointment at the clinic, we go and speak to your Doctor, erm what's his name again...?"

"Dr Cole" she mumbled

"That's right, Dr Cole and he can run some proper tests, don't worry we will get this sorted out, and if it unfortunately turns out you're not pregnant we will keep trying, also...I'm sorry I ruined breakfast" kissed her hands in mine.

"No don't worry Adam, I was actually thinking the same thing myself I just didn't want to admit it to myself, I'm just scared we are going to lose this one as well"

"Jess, you don't need to be worried, last time wasn't our time and this time it is. And now I'm working more shifts at the store we will be fine money wise" she gave me a sad smile and looked down at her latte "look Jessica, what did I promise you all those years ago when we were having a hard time after Anna's birth? I promised you a life together, a family, a little kid with your smile, the house with a white picket fence and trust me I plan to get us there, okay?"

"I'm gonna go call Dr Cole's office and make an appointment for next Tuesday cause I want you to be there with me" she smiled and then stood up and headed for the door. I leaned back, relaxing into the padded backing of the booth; I run my hands over my face, for the sake of us I hope we make it through this. Please let her be pregnant.

* * *

**Today Hutchie and I came to the realisation that our story will eventually come to an end *wipes tear* what's worse is the fact that we lose all our awesome OC's, Adam, Andy, Erin, Aaron, Jason, Joe, David, even Jeremy haha sad but true the story cant go on forever but after this story we will continue writing and our writing has definitely improved from the early days of this fic**


	31. Chapter 30 FINAL CHAPTER

**LNTTS-Part 2 **

* * *

**Well this is the final chapter of this instalment, it was kinda getting boring with nothing really happening and you know how we love our drama so get ready for the third instalment **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Tuesday 19****th**** July**

**Jessica's POV**

I had spent the week internally arguing with myself over whether I was pregnant or not. So far I hadn't experienced any of the telltale signs, and I was really starting to worry; of course I wouldn't let Adam catch on to that. He had been really busy at work all week so at least it gave me time to myself to think before he came home each night.

We walked hand in hand through the automatic, glass; sliding doors into Dr Cole's office, a short haired perky brunette greeted us enthusiastically.

"Hi, do you have an appointment? Or do you plan to make one with us?" she said with a smile, her clearly false routine could have shamed an air hostess as she almost had me fooled, almost.

"ermmm..We actually have an appointment, Peterson?" she scrolled through the page on her computer screen

"Ah yes, Dr Cole is expecting you, I will let him know you're hear" well no shit he's expecting me that's the whole point of an appointment. Okay. Wow, I need to calm.

"Ahh Jessica great to see you again, and you must be Adam, I have heard a lot about you" he extended a hand out to Adam and shook hands, he then gestured though to his examination room. I couldn't help but shudder at the way he had worded that sentence, my OBGYN saying that I talk about Adam a lot. We were lead through to his room and sat in the two chairs opposite his desk, "So you think might be pregnant again? So first things first have you taken a home test?"Adam took my hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand, encouraging me to continue,

"yeah I, I did and it was positive but...I'm just really worried because I haven't started having any of the...symptoms of pregnancy so I'm just really worried that I got my hopes up for nothing. Especially after the last time." I could feel my eyes starting to pool,

"look Jessica, it's perfectly and normal, we can run some tests and I can get back to you they will only take quarter of an hour so if it's okay you can wait in the reception, here Jessica" He stood up and walked over to a cupboard on the wall and pulled out tests, I felt Adam stand.

"Don't worry, ill just wait I'm the reception for you okay?" he kissed the top of my head, I nodded and her headed out of the door.

**Half an hour later**

"Okay" Dr Cole started as he rolled his chair over to his desk and scribbled a few things down before looking back up at us "The tests came back as positive, congratulations, you're having a baby Miss Peterson, I will see you back here in three weeks for your first scan and we can keep a close eye on Junior there" as clique as it sounded for a couple of minutes I forgot how to breathe, I was on cloud nine and all of the other over the top feelings of joy all at once. This was it. This was our second chance, our second chance at a family. Adam scooped me up into a hug and I buried my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck,

"This couldn't be more perfects Jess, hey, hey why are you crying?"

"I think we can blame the hormones now" he smirked and leaned his forehead against mine.

* * *

**8 Months Later**

**March 23****rd**** 2016**

**Adam's POV**

Jess could go into labour any day now and I was beyond nervous, probably more than she was. We decided that we didn't want to know the sex until the baby was born so we have no idea if it's a boy or a girl but we had decided on a name for each sex so we were prepared.

"Jess would you stop walking around the house? You'll strain yourself" I said from the couch as Jess wandered aimlessly around the house

"Okay first Adam, I don't walk I waddle, and two, don't question what I'm doing, I hardly know myself" she sighed, walking into the kitchen most likely on the hunt for food

"You've certainly got that pregnancy glow!" I called through

"That's sweat you jackass!" she yelled back, I widened my eyes and sank back into the couch as Justin chuckled from beside me

"You nervous?" Justin asked quietly

"Yep, I've even been off work cause god knows when that baby is gonna want to come out" I replied and he placed a hand on my shoulder

"You'll do-" He was cut off by a clatter of something in the kitchen

"Jess!?" I yelled, springing to my feet

"I think..." I heard her take a deep breath before wincing in pain. I rushed through to the kitchen to find her clutching onto the counter with one hand and using the other on her swollen stomach "THIS BABY WANTS TO COME OUT OF MY-" she yelled but I stopped her

"I think we know where a baby comes out of!" I rushed to her side and Justin soon followed

"I can say 'vagina' if I want" she said through gritted teeth, holy shit, Jess in labour is far scarier than pregnant Jess. Justin and I supported a side of her each and helped her towards the front door, grabbing my keys on the way out.

* * *

"Make the traffic lights change" Jess whined from the backseat of the car

"I can't" I said calmly

"Call mom" she said through gritted teeth

"On it!" Justin rushed out before she could snap at him "Hi mom, yeah-OW! JESS YOU'RE CRUSHING MY HAND!" He yelled and Jess practically screamed in pain as another contraction hit her, I ran my hand down my face and held my hand out behind me for the phone, I pressed the phone in between my ear and my shoulder as the traffic lights changed

"Hey Kelley"

"Adam what's going on?"

"Jess has gone into labour, we need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible" I rushed out in a panicked voice

"Oh god! Okay I will try and get out of work, bye, Adam"

"Bye".

* * *

"Okay, Jessica one last push, you're doing great" the midwife encouraged. The death grip that Jess had on my hand was unbelievable; I believe that my bones in my hand are crush though. Jess screamed as she pushed one last time and a cry filled the room. Jess fell back onto the pillow completely exhausted though she still refused to let go of my hand "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

"A boy" Jessica breathed out as she turned her face to look at me, our faces broke into huge smiles

"Our son" I leaned over her and kissed her passionately before I got tapped on the shoulder, I turned around to be met with a little bundle of blue blankets cradled in the midwife's arms. My heart melted at the sight of my son, _our_ son. I gently took him from her arms and turned back to Jess "Move over a little bit" I said softly

"I just gave birth to-You know what come on, I have no energy to argue" she laughed, shifting over a bit so I could lie next to her, one of my legs hanging off the side of the bed, come on the beds aren't the biggest. "We gonna use the name we decided on?" I asked

"Jaden?" She asked and I nodded "It's perfect"

"Hi Jaden, It's your daddy" I whispered, I held him closer to my chest and removed an arm to wrap around Jessica, I turned to face her and tears were streaming down her face which made tears well up in my eyes

"We did it Adam" She whispered "We finally got what we wanted, a beautiful little boy" She smiled through her tears and I passed Jaden over to her. She held him close to her chest and kissed his cheek "I love you" she whispered and she lifted her head and looked into my eyes "And I love you too" she said, pecking me on the lips.

**The Next Day**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse, Stacie, Donald and I quietly walked into the room, Andy and Luke said they would wait to see Jaden when he was at home, not wanting to crowd him in the hospital.

"Shhh, Jess is sleeping" Adam whispered as he held Jaden in his arms, I walked over to Adam and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Congratulations" I whispered into his ear

"Thanks, Bec" he smiled as I let go "You want to hold him?" he asked, I nodded and he passed him to me. I rocked him gently in my arms and a pair of hands started rubbing my shoulders, I turned my head around to catch the sight of Jesse

"He's adorable" he whispered from behind me. I smiled down at the baby in my arms

"I'm your aunt Beca, Jaden" I said softly, I passed him onto Jesse as sat on the arm of the chair that Adam was sitting on and Donald and Stacie stood beside Jesse admiring the baby.

"Hey there, little guy" I smiled at the way Jesse interacted with children, he was the exact same with Anna plus he is 8 years older than Jason. He was just perfect with kids but I couldn't do that, I don't want to be a mother, I'm not the motherly type and I'm not the marriage type, I hate having to repeat it to Jesse but he just needs to deal with that fact.

* * *

**We had to skip ahead we were bored but now we have a mini member in the group, Jaden yay! **

**Get ready for the third instalment it will be more exciting and drama packed, anyway what do you think of this chapter we know its short but hey! new instalment coming soon**


	32. NEW STORY

**Hey guys! I've nearly finished writing the first chapter for LNTTS-Part 3 so keep an eye out for it, it will be up soon so keep checking :) Hope you are looking forward to it :)**


End file.
